The Blessing of a Curse
by seifersfire
Summary: Hermione suffers a terrible accident that lands her in Remus Lupin's care. I suck at summeries, just read you'll like it(HGRL) COMPLETE!
1. A Bite

_A.N. Well...what to say? I really like this one! Anyways hope you do to as always R&R. And I also want you squemish people out there to know that there is a man feeling attractions toward a girl half his age so if that ruffles your feathers don't read!_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used and I am not making any money off this so...meh._

_'...'thoughts "..."talking_

_

* * *

_

Screams filled the air as she tried desperately to get away. She prayed someone...anyone would hear her cries for help. Her fingernails dug viciously into the ground as she clawed at any purchase available. She cried out in pain as searing teeth ripped through the flesh of her hip.

Tears coursed down her face as she kicked at her attacker. Its front paw raised itself to swipe at her throat and Hermione gave one last cry for help. As if the powers above had intervened she heard the whistle of an arrow moments before it buried itself in the werewolf's shoulder.

_'Footsteps... Oh Merlin... I'm saved.'_

* * *

Hagrid watched the creature run off into the darkness with a feeling as if his stomach had gone on holiday. He dropped his crossbow and picked Hermione's unconscious form and began to make his way back to the castle.

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened!"

"I told yeh' Ron. It was too dark to see anything. I just shot and it was lucky shot too."

Hermione's eyes shot open and examined the room quickly. Had she not been in a hospital bed she would have laughed. Ron brandishing his fists at Hagrid had him backed up into a corner. While Harry was behind Ron trying to suppress his best friends anger from becoming violent.

With a great deal of thinking she decided to move her arm before it went completely numb. It was currently resting under her left side hip. She lifted herself up as pain exploded from her hip to every nerve in her body and a groan wrenched itself from her throat.

"Hermione." Harry said reaching her bed in four long strides. He took her hand in his.

"Hermione are you alright?"

Ron ran over to her bedside. "Mione what happened?" Memories cascaded over her as an audible gasp left her lips. The claws, the teeth ... _'oh god no! I... I was attacked by a... by a werewolf.'_

Lost deep within her thoughts she did not realize she was squeezing Harry's hand.

_'What's going to happen to me? Can I stay at Hogwarts? Can I continue with my studies? How will I tell everyone? What am I going to do?'_

Harry and Ron's foreboding feelings increased as tears slowly slipped from Hermione's eyes. Through her sobbing they heard her say something. The pressure on her hand increased, "We couldn't hear you 'Mione."

Her sobs continued and she ripped her hand from Harry's rolling over in the bed. "Just go away." she whimpered at the exact moment Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Out! Out now! The girl said leave, respect her wishes!" she hollered.

"Hermione." Hagrid asked coming over. "I found you out in the woods. You want me to keep it quiet about what attacked yeh'?"

Hermione nodded her head not lifting it from the pillows.

"I'll keep quiet then but we have got ter' tell Dumbledore."

Another nod.

"You want me to go get him?"

A shrug.

"Alright then I'll be back with him soon."

Hagrid turned and walked grimly from the Hospital wing. As he approached the gargoyle it sprung to life jumping back to reveal the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore sir... it's Hermione. Perhaps... perhaps we should speak in private."

"Come inside Hagrid." Dumbledore said, inclining his head and folding his hands as Hagrid walked up the staircase to his office.

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk and stared intently over it at Hagrid. "Please tell me of young Miss Granger's condition."

"Well yeh see she asked me to keep it real quiet and I plan to mind yeh. But last night she was out in the woods and well I heard somebody scream. So I ran over and sir... She got attacked by a werewolf and she was bitten more than once. She's in the hospital wing now sir. I told her I'd bring you back."

"Then let us depart."

As they walked back to the hospital wing Hagrid couldn't help but break the discomforting silence as Dumbledore lost himself in his thoughts. "It couldn't o' been Professor Lupin could it?"

"I highly doubt it Hagrid but anything is possible."

* * *

Hermione was now sitting up and even though her face was red and her eyes bloodshot she was no longer crying. _'I will just have to adjust. It is not the end of the world just because I have Lycanthropy, although life will not be as easy for me. Com'on Hermione get a grip you're a Gryffindor. Show it.' _

She resoluted herself to the fact that life would go on and not a second too late because. At that moment the headmaster swept through the Hospital Wing to her bedside.

"Miss Granger, how are you doing on this lovely day?"

Hermione did her best not to glare at the Headmaster, his upbeat attitude was mostly welcome, but at this point in time it was rather not. She subsided for simply glaring at her bed covers instead. "As fine as could be asked in circumstances such as these Headmaster."

A smile lit up the Headmasters face. "So Miss Granger what do you suggest we do 'in this circumstance' as you eloquently put it."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Ron threw himself down by the lake rolling in the grass like a mad man.

"I am free! Free of the finals that ail me! Free to roam my house at eleven thirty in the morning in my pajamas for two blessed months!"

Harry laughed lightly at his antics as Hermione and he settled down by the tree in the shade. When Ron finally finished rolling in the grass he smiled at Harry, however when his face fell on Hermione, that smile faded. "Uh, Earth to 'Mione or sixth year is over. You can't already be studying for our seventh?"

Hermione humphed at him from over her book. "One can never start too soon."

"Oh come on Hermione and what's with reading up on," Harry paused reading the book title from the spine. "Dangerous Beasts?"

Hermione simply glowered at him over the book. Harry forced a smile. Hermione had been very touchy ever since she had gotten out of the hospital wing about a week and a half back. She had grown thin and so had her temper. One never knew when Hermione Granger would blow up nowadays.

They basked in the sun a bit longer until the sun started to go down with Harry lazily tossing rocks into the lake, Ron trying to snort grass, and Hermione's eyes seeming permanently glued to the book. All was quiet around the lake.

"Bloody Hell! Dinner started five minutes ago we're late!" Ron screeched coming to his feet.

"Well one thing's for sure, we can always count on Ron's stomach clock too keep us on time for class and other activities," Hermione said, genuinely smiling for the first time since her visit to the infirmary. Harry seized the opportunity to invite her to dinner since she had taken to retreating to the common room at dinner and not being seen till the next day.

"Yes, quite, it's never been wrong," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Come, Hermione dear," he said in a mock tone of civility. "Shall we join everyone for a night of feasting and laughter?"

Hermione's smile broadened. "That sounds... so nice I think I'll accept your offer."

As Ron bounded up ahead of them bouncing on his heels when he reached too far to pass the time it took for them to catch up. Hermione looked to her left and saw a horseless carriage coming towards the front gates. _'Duh you git,'_ Hermione scolded herself. _'All the carriages at Hogwarts are horseless.'_

"Wonder who that is?" Harry asked leaning over to her ear. "It's probably somebody's parents just coming to pick them up early." Hermione said, throwing her book to Harry and running to catch up with Ron.

Once the trio had disappeared inside the castle to the Great Hall, Remus Lupin stepped out of his carriage. _'Dumbledore asked me for a favor. I do hope it's not for me to teach again next term. I'll never do it.'_ Remus pondered firmly. _'I wonder what he could need. I however will never turn down an opportunity to see this place again. My home again.'_

* * *

Hermione giggled as Harry's face nearly burst into flames, Ginny firmly planting herself on his lap. With the seating arrangements Harry's blush was not seen by Ginny who was currently flicking potatoes at her brother.

"Harry, your face," Hermione said, pointing to it.

Harry glared at her trying to rest his hands somewhere that was not on Ginny. Ron laughed and abandoned all wars with his sister to enjoy the look of embarrassment and happiness on his best friends face. Although he knew in no way was Harry going to move her, he had been a love-sick prat for almost a year now. It was a good thing Ginny took matters into her own hands because if she hadn't Harry would have never ever made a move.

_'Well I've never seen that look before,'_ Hermione thought. After about five minutes of searching for a place to put his hands they finally slid into Ginny's. The look on Harry's face was priceless. Hermione wished Colin Creevey were around... Scratch that, she wished she had a camera to capture that look.

She sighed feeling her melancholy mood fall back into place. _'Only a week and a half left till the full moon. I'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore for the wolfsbane potion before I leave. And how am I going to hide from my parents? I suppose I could just lock myself up in my room and pray they don't check up on me. Or I could go out into... somewhere.'_

Her thoughts however were interrupted as a cloaked someone walked down the hall towards the staff table.

"Harry," Ron whispered.

Hermione could already see him fingering his wand under the table his hand still clasped with Ginny's and was surprised to find hers in her left hand.

The figure stopped when it reached them. "Honestly Harry, no need to pull out your wand. I would never harm you. Lithe hands reached out and pulled the hood down to revealed the face of Remus Lupin.

Everyone at the table relaxed, Ron shook his hand and Harry smiled. Hermione, however, couldn't have been more formal. "Professor Lupin." She turned and stalked out of the Great Hall. Her honey curls bouncing behind her.

Remus although a bit hurt at her short greeting continued towards the staff table. "Minerva how wonderful to see you. Snape always a pleasure."

Snape curled his upper lip up in response.

"Dumbledore, you said you wanted to see me."

"We should discuss this in private."

And with that the two swept from the hall towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I hope I did not inconvenience you by asking you here Remus?" Dumbledore said, seating himself behind his desk after closing and locking the door.

"Of course not. You know I enjoy being here." Remus said. He was already edgy from being summoned here and he was sure Dumbledore was going to ask him to teach again next term. It was the only explanation.

"Would you like something to drink?" Remus smiled declining. "Very well."

Dumbledore leaned forward towards Remus his hands folding over his desk. "The reason I summoned you here Remus was because I need to ask you a favor. One that only you can help with."

_'I knew it,'_ Remus thought. _'He wants me to come back.'_

"Two weeks ago or young Hermione was out late at night and had a rather unfortunate accident, and from that accident has contracted Lycanthropy."

Remus blinked at the headmaster the color draining out of his face. "I… I have done this." Remus racked his brain trying to remember his last transformation. He had the wolfsbane, he was sane, how could this have happened?

"You misunderstand me Remus; I do not believe it was you. Just simply fate dealing a cruel hand. However Miss Granger is not taking it in stride. I felt you could help her with her first transformation and possibly the all too familiar feelings of self-hatred."

After Remus' heartbeat settled back down into its normal pace the Headmaster's words sunk in. He had no idea what he could do; he however could not turn down the plea for help. It was not in his character. "If there is anything I can do, I'll be more than willing."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good then at the end of the term I will be sending Miss Granger with you.

Remus faintly felt himself nodding. _'What am I doing? How can I help her? I can barely help myself. This was a mistake.'_ Remus looked up a Dumbledore who was now sweeping from the office.

"I'll go retrieve Miss Granger so you two can talk and she can be notified."

_'A mistake I can not get out of.'_

* * *

"'Mione you just took off at dinner. Why'd you go?" Ron said, sitting next to her. The fire in the common room was putting off an unwelcome heat in the June summer.

"Does it really matter?" Hermione asked irritably, staring over the book at him.

"Yeah, you were happy for a while.'Mione please tell me what's wrong. You're so upset all the time now. I just want the old 'Mione back. 'Mione please, what's wrong?"

Hermione tried desperately to ignore the pang of guilt. She had been cross lately, especially to Harry and Ron, now she felt like a git. They had just taken all her rude comments and nasty insults in hopes of cheering her up.

"Ron you don't want me to tell you."

Ron was pleased to her tone had softened. He was beginning to get through to her. She lowered the book as their eyes met. "Would I have asked if I didn't want to know?"

Hermione fought back the tears desperately trying to get loose. "Ron... I'm so sorry for how I've acted around you and Harry lately. It's just I've been so busy. And with finals coming up, I was just so overwhelmed."

Ron reached over and hugged the crying girl trying to not look as awkward as he felt. He patted her head as she cried on his shoulder. "It's okay Hermione."

Hermione sniffled as she sat up. "I was outside late that night and...and I was attacked and..."

Ron covered her hand with his, "Go on 'Mione. Whatever happened, we'll still be here for you."

"And I... it was a wer... I woke up in the hospital wing the next morning not knowing what happened." Hermione felt her heart wilt. She wanted to tell someone, but shame kept her from revealing how she felt and what she was.

Ron smiled at her. "It's not that bad, could have been worse."

Hermione nodded forcing a smile to her face. "Thank you Ron, you made me feel so much better."

Ron and Hermione jumped as the portrait hole opened. "Ahh, Hermione just the person I was looking for. Do you think you could join me for a midnight stroll?" Dumbledore said, standing in the portrait way. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, as she rose to Dumbledore's side and out the portrait hole.

"Why do I think, that was not the truth?" Ron asked the seemingly empty common room. As a flash of color emitted from the boy's staircase.

Harry sat clutching a silver cloak in his hand. "Probably the same reason I do."

* * *

"Professor, I don't understand." Hermione said as they stood before the gargoyle to his office.

"Sweets divine." The gargoyle jumped to the side.

Hermione numbly walked the steps to his office fully aware that he had not answered her question yet. She followed his footsteps into the office and stopped in her tracks at what she saw. "Professor Lupin," she stared at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore contentedly stared at Remus. He felt as if a giant spotlight were being turned on him as Hermione turned to face him. "Miss Granger, perhaps... perhaps we should take a walk."

Hermione bit back the retort that she had already had a nice walk thank you and quietly followed Lupin out the door. He was quiet for so long, long enough for Hermione to notice his swirling grey eyes deep in contemplation and his light brown hair as his lithe fingers ran through it. She also noticed that in their parting she had grown to a mere inch below his height and his eyes... _'Good grief why hadn't I noticed his eyes before, they're so beautiful.'_

He sighed turning to face her and Hermione restrained herself from moving a stray hair out of his face.

_'Get a grip Hermione; this is your ex-professor. He's twice your age, and he sees me a little girl.'_ She was surprised at the pang of hurt in her chest that statement caused. What did it matter if she was a child in his eyes, she should be.

_'But you don't want to be.'_ Hermione blinked at the revelation and tried to ignore the wretched voice in her head that couldn't be closer to the truth.

"Hermione, I know I am not the best with words but if... well... I know how you feel and Dumbledore wanted me to help you through the first time and all the feelings and such."

Hermione tried to force the blush from her face. _'He means the transformation you git. Get your mind out of the gutter.'_

"He wanted you to come to with me until... until you were more confident and comfortable with your... your condition," Remus finished lamely.

Hermione laid her hand on his, smiling into his face hoping that her blush would go unnoticed. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

Remus chuckled. "I'm hardly your professor anymore so, please call me Remus." He tried to ignore the electricity that shot through his hand as hers touched his. _'She's half my age. I've just been alone so long. It will fade. And why am I blushing, she just smiled. But it's a beautiful smile... definitely been alone too long.'_

"Remus, thank you. It means a lot, it really does."

"Anything I can do to help."

Hermione tried to slip soundlessly into the common room. Her plans however were ruined by a large lump at the beginning of the girls' staircase. She fell gracelessly on top of this lump who groaned rolling over.

"'Mione, that you?"

"Ron what are you doing here, you should be in bed."

"I know I just wanted to see if you were alright. Dumbledore doesn't ask for someone to go on midnight walks usually. Just wanted to know if anything had gone wrong?"

"Everything is fine, now go to bed; before someone else comes back late and you get into trouble."

"Night 'Mione."

"G'night Ron."

* * *

_A.N. I also wanted to let you know that the rating which is currently PG-13 will be changed for rather adult situations later on. Anywyas hope you liked it and if you didn't go read something else. R&R_


	2. A Visiting Feeling

_A.N. Hi! Well here's the second chapter, thanks to all who reviewed. And it has been brought to my attention by more than one person there is a potion that exists that can cure Lycanthropy if applied early on. I am asking anyone who reads this to expand reality and for right now pretend it doesn't exist it's kinda crucial to the plot that that potion doesn't exist. And I'll stop rambling so you can read my story :-)!_

_oh yeah and there is a really light make out session and a man is having romantic feelings for a girl half his age so if your sqeemish, don't read._

_Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of other characters used._

_'...'thoughts "..."talking_

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The birds were singing and the sun shone brightly into the sixth year girls' dormitories. 'The sun shines too brightly,' Hermione deducted throwing her pillows over her head.

"Hermione! Are you ready yet? It's almost eleven!" Harry's voice boomed up the staircase.

Hermione shot up out of her bed and practically threw her clothes on running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step in her haste. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I slept in so long. I was just so tired and..."

"It's alright, it's not like Voldemort is going to pop up in the common room because you slept in." Harry said from one of the chairs.

"Really Harry, that's not something to be joking about. Especially right now."

"True but all we have is now so why not joke around about it." Ron mumbled.

Everyone stared at Ron in utter disbelief. Finally Ginny found her voice. "What did you do with Ron?"

Ron's face flared as he glared at his sister. "What?"

"Ron doesn't talk like that. Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Imposter!" Ginny shrieked, collapsing into giggles. Falling ever so conveniently on Harry's lap. Hermione laughed lightly flopping down into one of the sofas opposite Harry and Ginny. Harry however was too caught up in Ginny to have any reaction at all.

"Stupid git!" Ron mumbled standing from his own chair. "I'm hungry, 'Mione, wanna come?"

Hermione smiled and stood, faintly annoyed that she had just sat down. "That sounds wonderful and I am a little hungry."

"Rightfully so, you've barely eaten in the past week."

Hermione smiled shyly looking at her feet. "Really Ron, it's not like I was starving myself." She felt her stomach grumble and flip.

"Sure you weren't Hermione," Harry remarked sarcastically standing his hand entwined with Ginny's.

"I'm going to go eat lunch if anyone's listening," Ron said crossing his arms over his chest and poking his bottom lip in an impressive pout. "Not that any of you are."

"Isn't it such a wonderful day outside," Ginny said offhandedly.

Hermione didn't know Ron could turn that color. "Let it out Ron, you might burst."

Ron grumbled stocking towards the portrait hole. Hermione started after Ron and noticed Harry and Ginny weren't moving. "You two coming?"

"We'll be there," Ginny said smiling mischievously.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and continued out of the common room with Ron.

Ginny stared back at Harry his bright green eyes staring back into her own chocolate depths.

"What do you see?" she asked.

Harry leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "Everything."

Ginny smiled before leaning into Harry's embrace and snuggled her face into his chest. It was so nice to feel his arms wrap around her waist and his lips kiss the top of her head.

"Harry," Ginny said smiling. Just being able to say his name while being held in his arms was a dream come true. And his name, for that matter, sounded heavenly enough.

He gently lifted her face and pushed his lips against hers again, his hand framing her face.

"They're waiting for us." Ginny whispered as he trailed soft kisses down her neck. He lifted his head and Ginny almost went giddy at the look on his face.

"Let them wait."

* * *

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked once Hermione caught up with him. Hermione snorted giving Ron a knowing look. "What?" Ron asked sounding agitated.

"Harry and Ginny are more than likely talking about the weather or repainting the common room or snogging each other senseless. You pick," Hermione said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"So they're snogging."

Hermione sighed, "Yes Ron, they are snogging."

The Great Hall was buzzing with talk and laughter in the late morning. Ron stared down the Gryffindor table and saw the figure of Remus Lupin sitting at the end of the table. He nudged Hermione in the ribs pointing towards him.

They both set off in his direction, halfway there, however, Hermione froze. "Ron he doesn't...he doesn't have pumpkin juice. Go get that flask." Hermione pointed towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Why that one?" Ron said his voice disbelieving.

Hermione rounded on him glaring intently. "Just do it." And with that she flounced towards Remus. Ron grumbling about girls went to retrieve to flask.

"Remus," Hermione said, settling herself across from him. Remus looked up his grey eyes sparkling as a smile broke across his face. _'Will I ever be able to look at his eyes without blushing?'_ Hermione thought as the heat crept across her face.

"Hermione, I hope you are feeling better today?"

"Much, yes," Hermione said looking past him and seeing Ron's form coming back.

"No one else knows about my... my condition so please, don't tell anyone. Especially not Harry or..." Hermione said quietly.

"Why'd you want this one anyways," Ron whined, sitting down next to her.

"Ron," Hermione said looking pointedly at Remus.

"Last time I checked I was Ron Weasley, now why did you want this one?" he asked his blue eyes slit in anger. "Hi Professor, why are you here anyway?"

"I had to speak to the Headmaster and he offered to let me stay for the rest of the term. So instead of going back home I decided to stay here for a while. I hope you don't mind." Remus said, smiling at Ron who was now filling his plate up with various foods.

"No, never. So what you been up to lately?" Ron asked before stuffing his face with pudding.

"You know Ron the purpose of lunch is to a variety of food, not just desserts," Hermione pointed out not touching her own plate.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus chuckled and continued his conversation with Ron. Hermione shivered as his laugh washed over her. _'What is going on?'_

She studied his face as Ron spoke about next years Quidditch schedule since he had been named captain at the beginning of the year. His features were soft and mellow. Her eyes studied the scars on his hands, face, and neck. They only added to his demeanor, Hermione physically jumped.

_'I have to stop this. This isn't right, he's... he's…'_ Hermione found, however, she could not discriminate him in anyway. He was almost perfect to her. Smart, sensitive, caring... _'I have to get out of here now.'_

"Hermione, I'm going to go detach Harry and Ginny from themselves. I'll see you back in the common room." Ron said walking off.

She looked over the table at Remus and found him studying her face. She felt the blush creep back to her already inflamed cheeks.

Remus was fairly aware of Ron talking about Quidditch either, that or house fleas. He was to busy trying not to look nervous under Hermione's gaze. She was studying everything about him, her eyes leaving a hot trail down his arms and up and down his face.

"Would you like to go for a walk Hermione," Remus said standing offering her his hand.

Her smile shocked him down to his toes, it was nothing however compared to the feeling of her hand in his. Her hand was so small and fragile in his grip; he subconsciously rubbed circles in her palms. The shudder that traveled her body was not lost to him.

They walked out by the lake, down by Hagrid's house, and all the way to the gates, a comfortable silence between them, an understanding both craved, an understanding of self.

"It's dreadfully hot," Remus said trying to strike up a conversation. He was never one for silence, time was too precious.

"I enjoy the heat; it's so nice compared to the dreary winter that plagues us most of the time here. Even though it makes the atmosphere more cheery, as if Hogwarts were made to be powdered with snow."

Remus chuckled, "You almost sound like you're whining."

Hermione smiled again. 'Remus felt tingles go up his spine when he realized that smile was because of him.

"I'm sorry if I did, I wasn't trying to."

"Nothing to forgive Hermione. I cannot ask you to be anything but what you are, and I am with that." Remus said holding her gaze a little longer than he should have.

Hermione's heart fluttered as he stared into her eyes, it was as if he knew the affect he was having on her. She could almost hear his very heartbeat. In fact because of the Lycanthropy, she probably could.

Hermione so wrapped up in her thoughts didn't acknowledge him reaching out to her arm and drawing her against him.

She looked up at him flustered and caught sight of another student, a young man, sprawled out where she had just been. She looked back at Remus and opened her mouth to thank him and found no sound come forth. Rather than stand there like a codfish she quickly closed her mouth. She inhaled his sweet intoxicating smell; it was a forest after a rain. She felt the tremor pass though his body and his grip on her arm increase.

Remus tried to keep his breathing at a normal rate as he realized all too late what he had done. He had seen the young man coming and him trip on the rut in the ground two feet from Hermione. Pushing her to the side would have just resulted in her falling down, something he was trying to avoid and since either side wasn't an option, he pulled her towards him.

He could feel her breathing increase and felt her heart speed up. Her skin was so soft and her breath felt like a fairy's kiss on his skin. She fit to very contours of his body. It was almost as if she had been proportioned to his size. The temperature around the two went up, _'Considerably up,'_ Remus mused to himself.

"I apologize...I shouldn't have done that." Remus said noting that she hadn't pulled away yet.

"I'd rather be here anyways."

Remus looked at her face after that little proclamation. A blush spread across her cheeks. "Then on the ground I mean."

"Oh well...of course, I'd rather you be here to."

_'What are you doing?'_ he screamed at himself. _'What you want to,'_ his subconscious reprimanded.

Hermione finding no excuse to remain in his arms regretfully pulled back.

"Perhaps I should go find Harry and Ron. Where should I meet you Remus?"

Remus snapped out of his daze and looked at her in confusion. "Tomorrow morning, I'm supposed to leave with you."

Remus felt a heat creeping onto his face at his own absence of mind. "Well since it's supposed to be a secret that you're going with me, perhaps after everyone else has left? In the Great Hall at noon per say."

Hermione nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Remus." She stepped forward and gave him a hug. Remus wrapped his arms inhaling her sweet scent. She reached up and kissed his cheek and left towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

Remus rubbed the spot she had kissed, her touch still searing his skin.

* * *

A very large smile was still plastered on Hermione's face as she walked back into the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess. Hermione sighed, 'Is their stuff even packed yet?'

She sat down next to Harry. "Is your stuff even packed yet?"

Harry grinned at her. "It's all folded and packed." Hermione nodded her approval looking over at Ron. Ron's face was flushed to his ears. "Ron?"

"I'll get it packed! I just don't want to right now. Checkmate, care to go again Harry?"

Harry rearranged the pieces on the bored and called first move. "So Hermione, are you packed?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes and stopped in mid-breath. Ron laughed as Hermione gave him the look that said ' I am so much more mature than you'. "So what if I'm not?"

"You can't tell me to do something you haven't done yet," Ron pointed out taking one of Harry's knights.

"Fine I'll go do it so I can tell you to."

Hermione opened the door to her bedroom and began gathering up the numerous books that she had lying around and neatly packing them into her trunk.

"Ginny, go get Hermione and meet me and Harry in the Great Hall. I'm hungry," Ron said grabbing his best friend by the sleeve and yanking him out of the portrait hole. Ginny glared at her brother for not even giving her time to answer his stupid question. Ron was always hungry.

She stomped up the stairs and threw the girl's dormitories open. "Hermione!"

Hermione who had, note the word had, been pleasantly sleeping until Ginny had come storming in. "Ginny what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Ginny was shocked at how worn out Hermione looked; she hadn't really been paying a lot of attention to her, with Harry and all. Ginny felt guilt settle in her stomach as she noticed the rather large bags under Hermione's eyes, the fact that she looked as thin as a rail, her hair was a mess, and the absence of the spark in her eyes.

Ginny sat next to her on the bed, "Hermione, what's happened to you?"

Hermione felt a familiar pang in her chest. "What are you talking about?"

"You look dreadful! When was the last time you ate?" Ginny said smoothing her hair.

Hermione was embarrassed when she had to think to remember the last time she ate. "I ate this morning."

"Are you sure, you don't look like it?"

"I'm positive."

"You're lying, come on, let's get you downstairs and get some food in you. You look a fright." Ginny said pulling on Hermione's hand. Hermione felt relieved that Ginny had let be the subject of what was wrong , however, it did not make her feel better.

"Comb your hair and then meet me downstairs, I'll wait for you to go to the Great Hall." Ginny said leaving.

Hermione went to the mirror and she could see why Ginny was so upset. _'It's just because I just woke up.'_ She thought laying the brush on her bedside table.


	3. A Memorable Night

_A.N. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I had severe writers block cause this is a mondo important chapter. Okay guys bear with me. This chapter is somewhat different, I really needed it though for the plot if things (hint hint) possibly go bad. So anyways enjoy and if you don't well too bad! Oh yeah and there is a very explicit kiss for a PG-13 rating on this chapter, so if it bugs don't read._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the plot._

_'.....'thoughts "....."speaking_

* * *

Ginny looked up at Hermione as she descended the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring food here for you? That way you won't have to walk to the Great Hall."

"No Ginny, it's the last day. Harry and Ron would be disappointed if I didn't go," Hermione said, the fatigue she was feeling showing in her voice. "And no arguments," she noted seeing Ginny's mouth fly open to do just that.

Ginny glared at her crossing her arms. "If you think you'll make it."

"Ginny, I'm just tired."

"And thin, and pale, and....."

"I get the point," Hermione said raising her hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Where are they? Ron we should really go check on what's keeping them." Harry said as he watched Ron pile food onto his plate.

"Honestly Harry relax, they're probably just talking. You know like girl things and giggling," Ron said as a fearful shudder passed through his body. He couldn't stand most things girly like pink, frills, and accessories. He just didn't understand the purpose of giggling and such, laughing was just as good. But why girls had to make it sound so....... eeew!

"Ron?" Harry asked seeing the pained look on his friends face. Ron didn't respond staring at his pumpkin juice as if it Draco Malfoy himself.

"Ron," Harry waved his hand in front of his face. Harry sighed sitting back on the bench after failing to get a reaction out of Ron. He scanned the Great Hall and saw Hermione and Ginny enter. Ron, currently done examining every inch of his pumpkin juice scooted over to give Hermione room to sit next to him. The two girls seated themselves and began to fill their plates, Ginny continuing to shoot glares tainted with concern in Hermione's direction.

"It's scary to think that next year will be our last year, don't you think?" Harry blurted out mixing all the foods on his plate.

Ginny lifted an eyebrow at him that went unnoticed.

Hermione smiled ruefully, "I'm not looking forward to our last year at Hogwarts. But I don't dread it either."

Ron sighed and stared at the table. "Makes me sad to think about all this will be over in a year."

"You know Ron, I think you put it best. We have now, so why not joke about it and its not like any of us could forget each other." Ginny said resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't think one of Gilderoy Lockhearts memory charms could cure my memory of you two," Hermione said sarcastickly rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed lightly as Ron grinned like the cheshire cat. "Why would you even want to forget us Hermione. I mean we're perfect."

Ginny snorted from acrost the table and made no show about hiding the fit of giggles that had come over her. Ron simply glared at his sister.

Harry gently raised his glass, "To never forget the two most perfect young gentlemen and lavishing ladies that Hogwarts has ever seen."

Ron's, Ginny's, and Hermione's glasses met his. Each drank the remnants in their glasses and a comfortable silence followed their pact.

"Now what was that about lavishing ladies," Ginny said poking her boyfriend in the ribs.

* * *

Much later into the night they all sat in the common room simply staring into the fire, each one lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was surprised when she heard someone laugh. She turned to Ron her eyebrows raised. Ron laughed again as a second chuckle joined his. Harry tried to stop, he really did, but before he knew what was going on he couldn't contain himself as tears of laughter rolled down his face, gasping for breath. Hermione found herself smiling at their idiotic behavior and soon that smiled turned into a laugh. Hermione didn't know exactly what the four of them were laughing about, and couldn't really find the breath to care.

It just felt so nice to laugh like this. It had been so long since they had. Things had become so tense after Sirius had died. It had taken Harry till well into Christmas to get over that. Ron had been so jittery over the accident in the Department of Mysteries. He truly hadn't known what the full consequences of being Harry's best friend could be. Although the mishap of Harry getting locked in a bathroom and Ron not knowing where he was for four hours had quickly changed his mind that Harry was worth it all.

Hermione's own experience in the Department of Mysteries had been disturbing, however, Hermione had made her mind up long ago that she would never abandon Harry. She would never abandon her friends. Hermione knew she was smart and she planned to use all she had learned to help bring Voldemort down in the end. If she was needed Hermione swore to herself she would be there. No question, no analyzing, no exceptions, she would be there.

"What were we laughing about?" Ginny asked a placid smile on her face.

"Beats me," Ron said.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Harry said his face lit up with a smile. "You know Hermione?"

"No, for once I don't have a single notion."

They stayed up until the night sky had turned a beautiful set of purples and blues in the early morning sun. Hermione sighed as the breeze passed over her window. She knew that nights like these would not happen often. She wrapped the memory tightly in her mind, she'd never forget it.

The morning dawned bright and clear. Ron was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire a small trickle of drool trailing down his lip, Harry and Ginny were curled up on the couch together, pleasant smiles on their faces, and Hermione was staring blankly around the room. Harry was the first to wake.

"Did you even sleep?"

Hermione managed a weak smile, "It doesn't really matter does it?" Harry glared at her from behind Ginny's curls.

"A little," she lied as Ginny's eyes slowly pried themselves open.

"Mmph farrro snump," Ginny said popping her neck.

Hermione cringed, "What did you say? Something about Harry's rump?"

"Harry's what? I asked if Ron was up."

Harry laughed his cheeks a bit redder that usual, "No Ron's still asleep." He pointed at said person currently trying to make his own water park from the drool pouring out of his mouth.

Ginny looked somewhere between amused and disgusted. Hermione tossed a nearby pillow and nailed Ron in the face.

* * *

"Hermione..... why are you reading? You know the train to go home, its..... well its kind of leaving in fifteen minutes," Harry stated the obvious while standing in the portrait hole.

"It's all right Harry, I have other means of getting home this year."

"What?"

"Harry your going to miss the train, go I'll write I promise."

"Your not hurt or anything are you?"

"No, I'm not but you really need to go. You'll miss the train."

Harry looked at her skeptically, "You promise you'll write, you swear."

Hermione smiled, "I promise I will write you and Ron and Ginny. Scouts Honor!" She raised her right hand and laughed slightly.

"You better explain why you didn't take the train."

Once Harry left Hermione quietly slipped up the stairs and returned back in the common room with her trunk. A sense of foreboding filled the pit of her stomach as she stared at the cheery fire. "Good bye, till next year."

She quietly slipped out of the portrait hole as the summer air assaulted her nostrils. Her mood darkened, the halls were so quiet and empty. 'This isn't how Hogwarts should be! There should be people and laughter. Not silence.' Her heart seemed to sting with the emptiness, she couldn't help but feel something was out of place.

Her footsteps seemed to be the only noise that existed. Her musings however were cut short when she walked into the Great Hall.

"Hermione, you made it. I hope Harry and Ron weren't too suspicious?" Remus said his light brown hair falling unruly into his face as a wind passed through the castle.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Hermione smiled.

"Come, we have a long way to go. I cannot Apparate us from inside the grounds though. So perhaps, instead of you dragging this," Remus waved his wand and Hermione's trunk levitated next to her. "We could make the trip a little easier."

Hermione nodded her head unable to remove the giddy smile from her lips.

"I must say you look much better than the last time I saw you. Much more..... hopeful." Remus said as they leisurely walked out into the grounds towards the gates.

"I have been feeling better, yes."

"Why so quiet?" Remus asked his hands stuffed into his pockets his gaze averted towards the ground at his forwardness.

'Your not being forward, any person would have done the same. Your simply asking why she is being quiet. Your not asking her to spill her life's secrets.' Remus felt a sudden urge of gratefulness towards his subconscious.

"I apologize, my mind is somewhere else today." Hermione said staring at the clouds.

"And where would that be?"

Hermione shivered as his voice rippled over her in waves. 'Not again.' She looked up at his face and imagined kissing those lips. "Not where it should be."

A silence fell over the two as they walked. Only when they reached the gates did either speak. "Ahh, here we are," Remus said putting a hand on her trunk and walking towards it. Hermione looked up and saw a carriage parked before them.

"I thought we were Apparating?"

"We are, your things are not. Don't worry they should arrive by nightfall." Remus lifted the trunk into the carriage. Right after he did so, it immediately took off.

"Hermione, come here," Remus said holding his hand out to her.

Hermione felt heat rush through her body, then seemed to rest on her face. 'He has to be touching you to be able to apparate you nitwit, get your mind out of the gutter,' Hermione mentally cringed.

'I don't trust myself in his touch. I would do something rash.' Hesitantly she placed her hand in his. Hermione's breath seemed to catch in her throat as he laughed slightly and stepped forward.

Shakily her hand rested in his, Hermione though seemed determined to keep some distance between them. Remus chuckled and stepped forward enveloping her in an embrace. 'Just remember Lupin, she's your ex-student. You can do this just Apparate. Don't concentrate on anything but Apparating.'

Hermione went rigid as his body heat, his smell surrounded her. 'Oh bloody hell.' His hands traveled down her arms.

"Hold onto me." He gently placed her arms around his neck.

'He's so close.' Hermione put her head on his chest, her nose grazing his neck, giving in to a temptation her body seemed keen to indulge in. A tingling sensation enveloped her body as Remus Apparated them. The sensation made Hermione slightly queasy so she was glad for the haste in which it disappeared.

She quickly raised her head from his chest and looked up to see trees. 'Lots of trees. He obviously lives far away from everyone with the Lycanthrope.'

Her eyes came to rest on his face and found his eyes already searching hers. She smiled as an all to familiar heat spread across her face. Her fingers absentmindedly stroked the short hairs at the back of his neck, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her waist. Her eyes dipped to his lips then back to his face again. "Remus I...."

"Shh, just don't..." Remus said putting a finger on her lips. Remus had successfully convinced himself this was a good idea and if she spoke he knew his mind would take the chance to reprimand him. He reached down and softly pressed his lips against hers.

White hot electricity passed through both of their bodies as Remus pulled her petite form closer. What Remus had intended to be a chaste kiss became more as Hermione's tongue ran across his lips. The sharp gasp that left his mouth was in no way lost to her. His hand found home in her hair as she lifted herself on her tiptoes trying to reach his height in a more effective manner.

'Oh my,' Hermione thought. Although most two syllable thoughts were forcefully ripped from her mind, all except for one, "Remus."

Suddenly Remus pulled away taking three steps back from her. "I shouldn't have..... Hermione, I apologize." Remus turned and practically fled into a cabin towards his left.

Hermione desperately tried to get her breathing under control. 'Oh good grief. I don't know what to feel.' Hermione reached her hand up to her still tingling lips. 'Elation, infatuation, and joy. Remus.'

* * *

'You brainless idiot. What exactly were you thinking?!?! You just kissed Hermione.' Remus stopped walking and stood stock still. 'I just kissed Hermione!'

Remus threw himself down on the couch in his living room trying to categorize what had just happened. "What's..... what is going on? I can't believe I just..... I just kissed Hermione."

Remus couldn't stop the smile that flitted across his face.

'It will not be repeated!'

* * *

_A.N.Don't look at me like that! I warned you! So please R&R even if you only tell me that my story really sucks, but I'd prefer if you didn't-. And I'd also like to thank my incredible beta Kas Kar Ace. And once again I apologize for the cornyness, it won't happen again! TTFN_


	4. A Decision

_A.N. Hey guys, I'm back. Don't really know what to say so, yeah, sit back and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_'....'thoughts "...."speaking _

* * *

Remus was no where to be seen when Hermione finally found her feet and followed him into the house. The house was sparsley decorated, the living room contained a couch and two rocking chairs, the kitchen was small and held only one sink and a two burner stove. Hermione, however, stopped her venture there. 'I am not going to go traipsing down his hallway, he could be changing or sleeping or...' Hermione grit her teeth. 'Get your mind out of the gutter.'

"Remus, are you in here?"

"I'll be out in a moment," came the quiet response. 'How can she act normal after that? It's just not right, here I am all flustered from one of the best kisses of my life and she just...' Remus sighed, steeling his nerves. 'Nothing happened, absolutely nothing happened outside.'

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked, appearing from the first door down. He brushed past Hermione, not making eye contact, heading straight for the stove.

"Famished," Hermione replied lamely, staring at his back. 'Well, that hurt.'

'What did you expect him to do? This is Remus! Perhaps you should have thought ahead before kissing your ex-proffesor. Did you expect him to fall at your feet?' Hermione's head lowered as she became extremely distracted with the collar of her shirt.

"Any prefrences?" Remus asked.

Hermione sighed, "Not really, is there a restroom anywhere. I need to...to freshen up."

"First door to your right."

Hermione quickly headed towards the bathroom. As the door snapped shut she quickly wiped the offending sparkles from her eyes. 'I will not cry in front of him. I will not. Why cry anyways? It's not like I've been dating him since Christmas. It was just one kiss, nothing special, nothing improtant, just a kiss.' Hermione's eyes quickly misted over again at that thought. 'To Remus it was just a kiss, that's all. Don't make it something it wasn't.'

Ten minutes later Hermione reappeared from the bathroom. After the amount of force she had used to close it, Remus feared she had broken it. He lightly set down the small snack he had prepared.

'If you could even say you prepared it,' he reprimanded himself. 'All you did was slice some apples.' He desperately tried to ignore how red her eyes were and the smile that no longer lit her face.

The meager meal was eaten in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The tension in the room was tangible. Each time Remus inhaled he could feel it thickening. 'This is all my fault. If I could only keep my hands to myself.' Remus snorted at his subconcious response.

'Hands? You didn't kiss her with your fingers, it was more like your...'

"May I go outside and have a look around? I won't go far, I promise."

Remus met her eyes and felt disappoint flood his system. She hopefully met his eyes and answered his nod, when he nodded his permission. She rose from the table and moved towards the door.

'Was she so disgusted, she couldn't look him in the eyes? Or was she too angry? Or could she be ashamed? Or could she be disappointed?' Remus sighed, leaning back in the chair. 'Nothing to do, but hope she comes around.' He felt a blush creep up his face. 'To being my friend again, of course.'

The door closed with a quiet click.

'But is that what I want?'

* * *

'What was I thinking, its not like... Oh, I don't even want to think about it. What on earth possesed me to... Just don't think about, think about the birds, the really pretty birds.' Hermione sighed in frustration at herself and the situation she had gotten herself into.

Hermione sighed, again, sitting down on the ground straightnening her jeans. She drifted back into her thoughts and lost herself. She barely even heard the footsteps approaching her. When Remus settled himself next to her she jumped.

Hermione opened her mouth with a resigned look on her face. "Remus, I'd like to..."

Remus brought a finger to her lips. His whisper slid over her like warm water. "I don't know where I want this..." he gestured to Hermione and then himself. "...to go. I do, however, feel something that I don't wish to.....abandon."

Hermione smiled under his gently restraining finger.

"However," he said very seriously.

Hermione's smile instantly faded.

"We have to concentrate on tomorrow evening and our pending transformations. We'll see about...us...after that. Agreed?"

Hermione nodded her head, a large smile once again brightening her face. "That sounds wonderful," she said with a heartfelt enthusiasm. "That sounds much better than trying to dance around the subject. Definitely a better plan."

His laughter floated on the evening air and the sound deeply affected Hermione, making her feel like there was a chance. In fact, after his little proclamation, the entire evening seemed to be much more enjoyable.

She laughed along with him, picking at the grass by her side, hoping silently in the quiet recesses of her heart that he 'really' meant that.

Hermione almost jumped when Remus took her hand in his.

Remus paused at her sudden start, afraid he had hurt her. After Hermione had settled back down, and squeezed his hand, Remus gently interlaced their fingers.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any..."

Hermione quickly squeezed his hand, meeting his eyes with her most honest expression, "I'm not mad, Remus, really. I've forgiven you, besides it wasn't just you." She gently kissed his hand, rubbing her cheek against it.

Remus smiled, despite the blush he felt warming his cheeks.

Hermione's luggage picked this opertune time to show up.

"I'll get it," Hermione said, leaping to her feet, not wanting Remus to wait on her hand and foot.

"I can show you your room." Remus said. "Let me get it, Hermione."

"No, really, I need a moment. Which room?" Hermione stuttered, heading towards the cabin.

Remus did his best not to stare at her curved backside as she walked off, carrying the lighter pieces of her luggage.

'That certainly went better than I thought.' Remus thought. He had been expecting tears, pleading and numerous other things being thrown at him, verbally and physically, not to mention magically. However, he reminded himself, Hermione was not your standard run of the mill female.

He walked over to the carriage and opened the door. Noting the trunk inside he placed a feather light charm on it. He mentally sent his thanks to Hermione and slowly followed her into the cabin, desperately hoping the rest of the day went so well.

* * *

As Hermione blinked against the bright light in her room, she stretched, with her eyes tightly shut, grabbed her pillow and snuggled up with it. Then remembering what today was, she quite dutifully sat up, looked around her room taking in the height of the sun. Then with a flip of her hair over her shoulders, Hermione got up and dressed not wanting to waste much time.

'Today should be rather interesting,' she thought, just before scrubbing her face.

Remus greeted her with a smile, as he came in the door. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied somewhat primly.

"I have to disappear for a while and Dumbledore has agreed to come and stay with you until I return. But, first,..." Remus said, trying to gauge her mood as he handed her a glass.

Hermione strongly suspected that the glass held botuber pus. She slowly took the glass, not looking forward to even getting close to it.

"What is it?" she said, considering setting it down on the nearest flat surface and backing away from it as if it were a Basilisk.

Remus smiled, understanding her reaction completely. It would take something very serious to make him drink that stuff, like his own transformation every month.

"It's your Wolfsbane potion," he said with a quiet laugh. "C'mon, Hermione, you know you need it. Bottoms up."

His humor was not lost on her, however, her response said it all. "Yuck."

Remus laughed at her childish behavior, until she joined him in his light hearted attitude. He was pleased to see her lift the glass, and at least consider drinking it.

Hermione's face faintly reminded Remus of a dried out prune as she swallowed the loathsome liquid. When she finished the glass was practically thrown in his hands as Hermione fought to keep the potion down. The look on her face made him smile, although he imagined his wasn't any better when he had to drink the vile concoction.

Hermione breathed heavily through her nose, swallowing convulsively. 'I have to drink 'this' every month?!' she thought as her stomached threatened to eject the liquid taken in. The rumbling and sudden desire to find a trashcan, because the bathroom was much too far away.

"It'll pass in a moment, Hermione," Remus said, gently rubbing her shoulder and back.

"It's not nice to lie," Hermione gasped between the urges to hurl. "and it's especially bad to lie to me, unless of course, you fancy hurling slugs for the rest of your life."

Remus laughed as the punch of her threat was offset by the green tinge to her cheeks and the definitive sounds of gastrointestinal distress.

* * *

_A.N. So hoped ya liked and if you didn't too bad. I'd like to thank my wonderful Betas KasKarAce and JJ. As always R&R! And I'm sleepy so till next time I update. TTFN_


	5. A Transformation

_A. N. I back! Hows everyone doing? Well I hope you like this chapter, this ones extra long cause they transform in this one! Dun dun dun! And its also extra long to apologive for the shortness of the last chapter! Please don't be mad at me! Oh yeah, were gonna pretend Cornelius Fudge is being a a$$hole and is still refusing to admit Voldemorts back._

**_YO!! GUYS RATING CHANGE IS OFFICIALLY IN EFFECT!!! NO LEMON BUT LIME KAY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

_'...' thinking "..."talking (....)letters_

* * *

Hermione did her best to smile at Dumbledore as he apparated into Remus' living room, but she still had the offul aftertaste of the Wolfsbane potion. Currently Remus was pinching his nose with one hand and swallowing his own share of the vile liquid.

"Ahh I see we have discovered the miracle of the Wolfsbane potion." Dumbledore said sweeping to the kitchen where the other two presided.

The look Hermione gave him was less than gracious. Dumbledore chuckled watching the green tinges recede from Hermione's face. "That is disgusting!"

"True but very necessary, without it you'd could truly cause harm."

"I know, but that fact does not make it taste any better!" Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. Her mood did not improve as Dumbledore smiled at her.

Remus began to move around grabbing his cloak and moving towards the door.

"I should be back before sunset. And I will help you with your transformation tonight."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then I guess."

Hermione sat huffily on the couch next to Dumbledore. It had been four hours since Remus left. Her vision wandered to the clock, 11:25 a.m. She sighed. 'Only eight hours and five minutes till sundown.'

"Hermione, you will be fine. I promise." Dumbledore said covering her hand.

"I know, its just....," she faded off unsure of what to say.

"If it frightens you so, please explain to me what happens," Dumble said, sitting back on the couch as Hermione took a deep breath.

"When the moon is seen by a werewolf the reaction is instantaneous. First the muscles and bones will grow to suit the changes in body structure. The eyes will change to that of a dogs. The skin tone will change and in some cases grow thick course fur, that close to a dogs aswell. The human mind is pushed into the back conciousness and the animal takes over. The Wolfabane potion prevents the human mind to be pushed away and prevents the Lycanthropy from being spread through a bite or scratch. The changes are in place until the moon sets in the morning or the sun rises to block it out enough. The transformation is said to be painful. You are changing the structure of your body, stretching the nerves and if not for the werewolves ability to heal itself, not live through the transformation."

"Now you just aptly described what you are going to go through, did it mention anything permanent?"

"Besides the Lycanthropy itself there are no permanent damages from the actual formation." Hermione said.

"So besides a brief moment of severe and excruciating pain what is there to fear."

"Its just scary to imagine that in eight hours I'm going be something kids have nightmares about." she said. The giant knot of fear and apprehension curling in her stomach began to grow with intensity.

"Hermione the people that really care for you, Harry, Ron, Ginny, myself, Arthur and Molly, Remus, even if Sirius were still here with us, Hermione, it won't matter to them." Dumbledore said. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

"So, in a effort to distract myself, anything with Voldemort happening?" she asked forcing a smile to her face and looking up.

Dumbledore sighed as he released her hand. "He is beginning to show himself. A couple of disappearences here and there. Nothing that would catch the Ministry's attention. I fear Cornelius Fudge still has his head in the clouds. Or much farther to south than he should."

"Do you or the Order have any plans," Hermione said innocently.

"You are still too young to know about the Orders plans. At the end of next year perhaps, but not right now. And you have enough on your mind anyways. My only advice is if Remus offers a helping hand, don't refuse. I trust him, you should aswell." he said rising from the couch. "I, however, have other appointments I have to attend to. Perhaps you should busy yourself with a letter to Ron or Harry, informing them of your position."

And with a pop, he was gone.

'I should write Harry at least, I promised.' Hermione sighed dramatically. 'How am I supposed to tell my best friends that I'm a danger now. Hi Harry, just wanted to let you know. I am now a furry animal of the night. Love, Hermione. It's going to be a long day.'

Two hours and seven parchments later Hermione read over her finished letter.

(Dear Harry and Ron,

You asked me to write to you and explain why I did not

leave Hogwarts on the Express. I know I have been off a

bit lately and I do apologize. My mind has been

somewhere else.

Perhaps I should just be blunt. The night that I was out

late and ended up in the hospital wing. I was attacked

by a werewolf. We do not know who it was. Although it

couldn't of been Remus. I am truly sorry I was not open

with you, but I had to work through it myself first. I

understand if you no longer want to be around me because

of the dangers that now entails.

Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you or decieve

you.

Sincerely Yours,

Hermione)

Hermione sighed tiredly and folded the letter. 'I hope they understand. This isn't my fault.' She tied it to Remus' owl that he had shown her before he left and sat down to wait until sunset.

* * *

4:30

'If he isn't here soon. I am going to kill him, I'll eat him alive and fillet him on a spit. And then I'll enjoy some barbeque with a salad on the side.'

Hermione curled up in the corner trying to ignore the sun beginning to set. 'Remus where are you?'

* * *

It was 6:45. Hermione swore she could feel something pulsing through her veins. She could smell things she couldn't before. The open bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom. The faint smell of all the apples Remus kept. 'He must really like those.'

She noticed her vision was sharper, she hadn't know about all the small cracks in the roof of his house, now she was painfully away of five. She seriously doubted her teeth were this sharp and normally she did not shake.

'Oh Merlin. Remus please hurry!'

* * *

7:00

Hermione felt the rise of panic beginning to take over her, the last slivers of light disappearing from the sky.

* * *

7:20

Hermione knew her eyes were now vertical, she knew the changes were already beginning. Her limbs were tingling. She had ten minutes.

"Remus," she whispered. "Remus I'm scared. Please you said you'd be back by now."

She felt a surge of pain originating from her stomach. 'No,no,no,NO NO NO NO!'

She felt her nails extend, the pains in her stomach becoming worse and more freqeunt. She gasped at the pain curling up in a ball. "Oh Merlin this hurts."

SHe could hear everything, even outside, the birds, the crickets, the footsteps. Hermione blinked, 'the footsteps?REMUS!'

A surge of pain pushed its way up her legs ending in her fingertips. She cried out and clwed at the carpet beneath her hands. She heard the door open and close as footsteps came closer.

Her teeth grew dangerously long and cut into the bottom of her lips. "Remus," she whispered. A body landed close to hers, breathing heavily.

"Just breathe, Hermione, just breathe," Remus said. His hand slid into hers. "It'll be over soon. I promise. Everything will be alright."

Her grip on his grew harder and she was somewhat aware of the blood dripping off his hands from her nails digging in. She felt her ankles stretch and grow. Hermione threw her head back in pain, gasping for air she was suddenly deprived of.

"Hold on Hermione," Remus said his own speech slurred from the fangs that now decorated his mouth.

The pain spread from her ankles to her shins, she was sure she felt her muscles rip and repair themselves quickly. Each bone in her body was cruely stretched and Hermione was painfully aware that there were 2000 parts to your body. Her clothes ripped and tore to an irrepairable state.

Once the transformation finished the she-wolf laided on the floor breathing heavily. Remus was still going through his transformation, his bulk proving for a longer timespan.

The she-wolf clumsily backed farther up into her corner. 'What's going on? Why can't I move right?!'

Hermione surveyed what of herself she could see. She had grown fur, grey fur, it was so much like the werewolf that had bit her. Remus was still laying on the floor whinning slightly. He turned his head towards her and she backed farther into the corner.

'Don't touch me.'

Remus turned and laided on his stomach and keened at her. Hermione tried to snuggle farther into the corner only tobe met with a wall. Remus gently stood with a grace Hermione definatly lacked right now and came closer. Hermione was surprised to hear herself growl. Remus stopped and laided down, still keening at her.

Hermione tried to concentrate on something to calm herself down. Her conversation with Dumbledore. "My only advice is if Remus offers a helping hand, don't refuse. I trust him, you should aswell."

Hermione stopped growling and tried to stand. She felt herself trying to coordinate four different legs. Remus stood and used himself to show her how to stand.

The she-wolf yawned after succesfully standing and walking around the room.

She laided down and put her head on her front paws, closing her exhausted eyes.

'It has to be at least 3 or 4 in the morning. I'm so tired.'

She felt a warm body curl up to hers and Remus' head rest on her shoulder. The she-wolf sighed contentedly and found sleep very quickly.

_**(YO! GUYS LIME STARTS HERE. IF IT SQUICKS DON'T READ!)**_

Hermione woke up warm, very warm and comfy. She opened her eyes to be faced a chest. She realized Remus had her wrapped up in his arms. Hermione had never researched the de-transformation, 'it must be painless'. She also however noticed, she was very nude.

The color drained from her face. She was dressed in not even a stitch and curled up in the arms of a man who she had kissed two days ago. 'Now all I have to do is get away without being seen.' She tried to move and Remus stirred slightly. Hermione held her breathe, her fingers crossed hoping he would not wake.

She tried not to giggle happily when he didn't wake. She turned slightly and saw a blanket on the couch not a foot away. She reached back and grabbed it forcing the blanket between their naked forms. It was then that Remus woke up.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Remus lazily opened his eyes. "Mmmmm morning." Hermione was dimly aware of his hands pushing her face closer. Her eyes closed as his lips pressed against hers. Hermione pushed back against his lips and tangled her hands in his hair.

His tongue ran against her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth to him. His tongue gently carresed her's pulling it into his mouth. Hermione felt his hands gently traveled over the swell of her breasts, the cotton a stark difference to the skin on her lips. Hermione broke the kiss and gasped. She never knew those were that sensative. Remus' mouth decended on her neck gently kissing and nipping.

Hermione felt a moan wrench itself from her body. She drew a shaky breath as Remus suckled her collarbone. "Oh Merlin."

Remus laughed, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine, "I am no boy. I know how to make you writhe and scream my name." A silence ensued, Remus fully aware of how her body was shaking beneath him. "Perhaps later, right now you need to get dressed."

Hermione despretaly tried to avert her eyes as Remus rose and trekked towards the bathroom. 'Where did that com from?!?!' She rose and slinked to her room getting dressed. She looked at her appearence in the mirror and smiled when she saw the small purple mark on her collarbone.

Her body was still shaking, the sharp tingles still spreading through her body.

_**(ENDS HERE! YOU CAN KEEP READING AGAIN IF YA SKIPPED THE LIME)**_

She also noticed her choice in clothing was a bit more skimpy than she would usually wear. She also could wipe that silly grin off her face.

"Hermione!"

Hermione came into the kitchen to see what Remus wanted. The silly grin disappeared as she was handed a peice of parchment. The reply from Harry and Ron.

Her shaking hands sloppily opened the envelope. She felt Remus' hands descend onto her shoulders offering his comfort.

(Hermione,

Why didn't you just tell us? We would have understood!

Ron and I are not going anywhere, you are our friend

and nothing can change that. Nothing. You better send

us a answer, were planning to visit you after we clear

it with Dumbledore. Where are you anyways? You can't be

at home. Please write soon and sendd it to the Burrow

Dumbledore didn't make me go back to the Dursley's this

summer.

Friends Forver (no matter what)

Harry and Ron)

Hermione gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Remus gently kissed her cheek. "I knew they wouldn't be angry all along." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded as she sniffled softly. She threw her arms around Remus' neck hugging him tightly the letter held tightly in her fist.

"It's going to be alright Hermione. Just like I said it would."

* * *

_A.N. Yeah yeah I know. I suck at lemons or limes or whatever. Anyways hope ya liked and if you didn't.....meh. Not my problem. Oh yeah you see the little button on the left-bottom corner. Push it and tell me what ya think! And I am terribly sorry for the formatting I can't get the d$& thing to behave! Please and thanks ever so much for reading my story I really appreciate it. And I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far. And I will do this every five chapters so yeah:_

_antisocial mint-Cute.....Kewl!_

_LosOjosDeLavida- Thank you_

_The Dark One Reborn- confusing Hermione is fun ain't it_

_Rusty And The Rubix Horse- Wow! I'm honored_

_Dracul5555-thanx for reviewing so much, very appreciated_

_Remus4me-DON'T CRY!_

_KasKarAce-My wonderful beta!_

_Romance 4-ever-Oh yay! _

_Andromida- Really?!Thanx_

_Evil Asparagus Eater-I luv your name thanx_

_aikidoka-Sorry I never did excell in English_

_Coffee Luv and MORT-ooohh intrigued thanx _

_Lylah Lupin-I'll try and update faster_

_Joots- always nice for good reviews_

_The Mad Madame-It was intended I write a very different Hermione I _

_think at least!_

_Ruby Malfoy-I'm glad I made u smile_

_Red-thanx for the constructive critiscm always helps ;-)_

_Pix A.-I'm glad u luv it thanx_

_Sarah C.-you'll get more I swear_

_Emerald Shadow Maiden- thanx for the advice_

_Evageline DeSoto- thanx_

_So like.....REVIEW MORE! And if I misse danybody I am so sorry!_


	6. A Misunderstanding

_A.N. Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update, school started last Monday so kinda complicated things! Ummm I just want you guys to know I haven't forgotten about the plot and I'm gonna get back on track now. So don't worry!_

'...'_=thinking "..."=talking 111=scene change_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat attentively in the living room, staring into space, while Remus observed her from the joined kitchen.

"Hermione they said in the letter that they weren't angry. I doubt anything has changed in the last two weeks."

Her posture was rigid and perfect, back straight, head tilted slightly upwards, ankles gently folded over the other, hands gracefully resting in her lap. "But that's just it! It's been two weeks, they've had time to think about it! Opinions, namely theirs, change. What if they come in here and call me some disgusting, worthless, hairy freak?!?!"

"I think Harry may take offence against that," Remus chuckled from the kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a small smile, however, covering her face at his playful tone.

She got up and stared out the window leaning against the door frame. 'I shouldn't have told them. Right now things would be perfectly fine, but no.'

'They're your friends, they deserve to know.' Her subconscious scolded.

"Hermione, everything will be fine," Remus said wrapping his arms around her. "You and Ron and Harry have been friends for how long now?"

"Seven years."

"I think they'll be more worried about you than anything else. Don't worry, it'll all work out." he said.

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration. 'Perhaps he's right... He most likely is. Ron and I didn't care when we found out Harry was a Parseltongue. Why would they care about this? Maybe, I don't have anything to worry about. All I can do is wait though.'

"Thanks," she said gently meeting his gaze.

Remus gently kissed her, "Your ever so welcome."

Hermione went to her bedroom opening her trunk and pulling out the Advanced Standard book of Spells Seven, opening it to page 567.

"The Precaution spell- this spell allows the user to remove one's conscious mind and place it in another's for a limited amount of time. The incantation is _Prematius_. Upon entering another's conscious, the person must keep their thoughts their own, lest the minds mingle."

Hermione nearly dropped the book as someone apparated into the living room.

"Professor Lupin, where's Hermione?"

"Yeah!"

'Oh, Merlin. It's Harry and Ron.'

"She's in her room, down the hall. I think her door is open."

"Remus I must speak with you privately," Dumbledore's hushed whisper caught her attention.

"Hermione!" Ron said literally throwing himself at her. With a small shriek she fell to the floor. Harry laughed at their antics from the doorway.

Hermione looked at Ron gesturing for him to be quiet. She heard Remus' door almost silently close.

She hurridly pressed her ear to the wall.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Fudge has decreed, because of all the people disappearing, he's blaming it all on the werewolves. Anyone infected by Lycanthropy is to report to the ministry to be detained and questioned. Your name was on the list."

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. 'No, he can't go!'

"And Hermione?" Even through the door his urgency was well heard.

"Her secret is kept but... your's I'm afraid... is not Remus. You won't come back. They know you are part of the Order. They have no proof, but they know. They won't let you back out."

"I have no choice."

"I will hide you, Hogwarts can hide you."

"But if you were to lose Hogwarts, Harry, we have to think of Harry."

"Remus, I have a assignment for you from the Order. You are to go to Hogwarts and be Harry's caretaker for the rest of the year."

"But Dumbledore..."

"No buts, that is an order. Good day Remus."

A small pop.

* * *

Hermione pulled her ear away torn between smilling and frowning. She was happy that Remus wasn't going to have to go to the Ministry, but she wasn't that he was going to feel as a liability for the rest of the year.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her closing the door. "Spill, all we heard was mumbles."

Hermione explained quickly and quietly for fear of being caught.

"Speaking of which," Ron said his tone getting overly serious.

Hermione giggled nervously. "I was just nervous was all. I was gonna tell you, I just had to come to terms with it myself first."

Harry sighed," Hermione, it wouldn't have mattered to us. Did we resent Professor Lupin for it?"

"No, but I thought it would be different because it was me and not Remus."

"Remus?" Ron's eyebrows disappeared beneath his red bangs.

"Professor Lupin."

"It's not different Hermione. Even if you turned into a vampire, we'd just make sure you were wearing dentures before you came anywhere near us." Harry said glaring at the floor. Hermione frowned at his mood.

She looked at Ron questioningly. Ron smirked and mouthed 'Ginny.'

Hermione nodded her understanding.

* * *

Four hours later after finally achieving making Harry laugh. Ron and Harry left with Dumbledore.

"Why so sad?"

Remus sighed and then chuckled, "You were listening, why ask."

Hermione blushed suitably. "I... I was not!"

"Harry, Ron, and you are not that quiet. Never, remember I taught your DFDA class. I know when you are up to something."

"Sorry, it's just..."

Remus gently held Hermione in his arms tucking her head under his chin. "I don't want to endanger Hogwarts or you or Harry."

"I'll feel safer knowing your there. But how will you avoid the SLytherins? Malfoy will be sure to squeal!"

"I'll be wearing an invisibility cloak and a silencing charm at all times. I'll of course be able to remove it if I need to cast a spell."

"I'm glad your gonna be there. I'd be all lonely without you. Although Harry and Ron did get rather suspicious when I called you Remus instead of Professor Lupin."

Remus face fell unbeknownst to Hermione. 'You don't want people to know you are with me. I understand, I wouldn't want it either.'

* * *

_A.N. Well whatcha think hmmmmm? I tend to like it. Don't worry, I'll make Remus happy again soon. Hermione's just being extremely blonde right now! So please review, I like feed off the things._

_aCharmedOne- lookie I wrote more!_

_XtemeAuthor- I inspired you, gosh I'm blushing!_

_Phire Eyed Lady- Remus is the sexiest werewolf in the world huh? Thanx for the review._

_Elizabeth Turner- Here's your plot sparkyï _


	7. An Authority Figure

_A.N. Hello. How are you guys..... well gosh! Sorry won't ask again. Umm this is a new chappie and I just really wanted to thank all my reviewers out there! You guys are all so great and because you are I might just add in another lime...... perhaps! So for all you dense people out there there is a lime in this chapter!_

_'...'=thinking "..."=talking_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did it certainly wouldn't be categorized under 'children's book'._

* * *

Remus sighed as Hermione's hand flitted down to his arm. "Remus, what's wrong?"

Hermione felt disappointment pool into her stomach as he simply looked the other way. He had been like this since yesterday after Dumbledore left. 'I doubt it's still him being upset about going to Hogwarts. Its not like him to dwell on things like that. I hope I didn't upset him. What is going on?'

"Please," she said taking his chin in her hand and tilting it towards her. His gray eyes lacked their normal sparkle and his lips were turned down in a frown. "Please," she repeated gently.

He gently took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing."

Remus was fairly surprised, he had expected her to smile and just drop the subject, he had not expected her to look......angry.

"That's not true. You're not talking, you're constantly dodging my questions, and you're being mopey! And if anything doesn't suit you Remus Lupin, its mopey." During her tirade she had stood and placed her hands on hips, her eyes flashing in anger. Her slender fingers pointed in his direction and here eyebrows were in danger of disappearing under her bangs.

Remus chuckled, she distinctly gave the impression of an authority figure.

Her displeasure grew at his amusement.

"Come here," he said grabbing her by the waist. She gave a noise of surprise and then settled into the comforting arms around her. "It does not matter. It is a trivial matter right now." He gently kissed her.

She sighed in contentment leaning back against him. "Your changing the subject," she mumbled.

"That I am. You have to go to school tomorrow. You last night should be relaxing, not spent worry about my problems."

"But I want you to be happy, not upset like you have been."

Remus' fingers entwined with hers. "I am happy as long as you are with me." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Hermione turned in his arms and stared at his face. She brought his lips to hers. He ran his hands down her neck as a shudder ran through her body. Her lips parted as his tongue stroked her own. He gently pulled away.

_(**GUYS LIME STARTS HERE! IF IT SQUICKS DON'T READ)**_

Hermione looked confused until he gently lifted her and resituated her in his lap.

His lips met hers again with more fervor than Hermione had been expecting and she made a muffled noise of surprise as she fell back against the couch they had been resting on. Remus laid down on top of her running his hands down the length of her leg.

Somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind she mused that he had gone and moved her around for nothing. Her thoughts however were turned into a pile of mush as Remus' hands slid below her skirt and massaged her thighs.

Hermione moaned arching her back slightly. 'Is it supposed to be this intense. I mean....wow. And all from just his simple touch. Gosh, he just makes me feel so wonderful. I love him so much..... What did I just say?!?'

Hermione's eyes flew open and she turned her head from Remus ministrations. "What is it?" Remus asked his face inches from hers.

Hermione stared up in his eyes as they sparkled back at her. She reached out and ran a hand down his cheek. Her chest tightened at the feelings she saw in his eyes. She inhaled deeply trying to keep from drowning in those gray pools.

"Hermione what is it?"

"I..... its just..."

"You can tell me anything. I'd never judge you Hermione, never." He once again kissed the tip of her nose. A trait Hermione was quickly finding endearing.

She quickly closed the gap between her lips and his trying to say with actions that she feared to say with words. Her throat still constricted as he moved his tongue over hers gently, running it over the roof of her mouth. In the faint recesses of what was left of Remus's mind felt wetness where his fingers traveled over her face. He broke away.

**_(GUY LIME ENDS HERE SO YOU CAN KEEP READING IF YOU SKIPPED IT)_**

"Hermione, please what's wrong."

Hermione's eyes searched his. "Tell me what was wrong earlier today."

"Devious Sprite."

"Stubborn idiot."

"Do you want people to know you are with me? Cause you made it sound like you didn't want Harry or Ron to know."

He looked away quickly. He did not want Hermione to look at him when she told him no one could ever know.

Her laugh brought him out of his stupor. "You goof, that's not the way I meant it. I wanted to talk to you about it first before I said anything. I wanted you to approve of people knowing about us too."

She kissed him gently. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. She felt warmth spread through her body as he smiled. "And what happened that made you cry?"

"Nothing important," she said mirroring his past response. She tried to reach up and kiss him again. He lifted his head an eyebrow raising.

"Please don't make me say it Remus. Please don't, I'm not being hurt, and its not going to cause me any emotional pain." 'Perhaps I was exaggerating there.'

He looked at her concern showed through his eyes. "Your sure?"

Hermione lifted her head to his ear. "I swear on every book I ever read."

Remus chuckled, "That a lot to swear on."

"That's the point."

* * *

The Hogwarts express sounded loudly as students loaded on the train.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled coming over to her, Harry not very far behind. She and Remus were standing just inside platform 9 3/4. Hermione felt Remus try to pull his hand out of hers. She grasped it tighter turning to him. "Don't go just yet." Remus was taking the Knight Bus to Hogwarts rather than the Hogwarts Express.

"Professor Lupin," Ron said nodding towards him. "Com'on Hermione. We're going to be late."

"I'll be there in a moment you two go save me a seat."

Ron gave her a look before bounding towards the train. Hermione's eyes met Harry's, he looked at her and then looked at Remus' and Hermione's joined hands.

"I'll see you on the train Harry."

Harry nodded and began walking off, throwing her a look over his shoulder that demanded an explanation later. Once Harry had mixed into the growing crowd on the platform Hermione turned to Remus.

"You swear you'll be there tonight. Promise me you won't go running off to the Ministry."

"I shall see you tonight Hermione. I swear it."

"Promise me your not running to the Minstry. Please, please, please, promise me!"

The Hogwarts express sounded the one minute warning. "Your going to be late." Remus pulled her behind him and he pushed her up into the compartment steps. Hermione grabbed a hold of his cloak blocking the entranceway to that particular compartment. "Promise me."

"I promise Hermione." He pulled her face nearer as their lips met in a chaste kiss. The Hogwarts Express moved forward with a jolt pulling them apart.

Hermione searched through the compartments looking for her two best friends.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! YOU COULD GET HURT ARE YOU INSANE?" Hermione stopped as an irate Ginny Weasly's voice rang through the air. 'At least I didn't have to look very long,' Hermione mused.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

"I'M GOING TO TELL MUM YOU PRAT!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE PUT MUM THROUGH THAT AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!"

"OH, WOULDN'T I?"

Hermione went to the very back compartment and saw a red face Ginny screaming at her equally red faced brother. Harry was sitting inside the compartment his hand covering his face.

Hermione slunk into the compartment to sit next to him. "Did I miss something?"

"Ginny popped in while Ron and I were practicing apparating."

"Why would that upset her?"

"Don't ask me. She's been like this for the past few days, no one knows why and if you ask her whats wrong," Harry shudered. "I almost bloody lost my hearing."

"Ginny," Hermione said approaching the red head.

"What," she asked crossly. Her arms were crossed over her chest still glaring at Ron.

"Come with me, I'm hungry let's go see if we can find...."

The Hogwarts Express shook and rumbled as the brakes were put on. "Harry," Hermione asked.

"They'd be daft trying to attack now. Were no more than five minutes from the station." Ron said his wand appearing from his pants pocket.

"Ginny, go sit back there." Harry said while Hermione stuck her head out the compartment to keep looking. The lights went out and they were cast into near darkness.

Ginny moved and hide herself in the confines of Harry's arms. "Why is it so dark Harry?"

"We must be on a underpass. Thats got to be it." Hermione said drawing her own wand.

"Harry," Ginny said burying her face into his chest.

"Ginny snap out of it! Where's your wand? Why are you acting so weird?"

Though still shaken a wand appeared in her fist.

"Hermione seal the door. If there are any Death Eaters they'll bottleneck at the door trying to get in." Harry said drawing his wand.

"What about everyone else," Ron asked.

"Dumbledores on the train, he'll take care fo them."

Hermione pointed her wand at the door "_Colloportus_!"

They waited silently in the darkness all four wands pointing towards the door. The silence was erie. 'There should be...something. Some noise, whats hapening?' Hermione saw her hand shaking and found it a bit disconcerting that she could not feel it shaking.

And as if on cue, the lights came back on and the Hogwarts Express began moving again. They all stole glances at each other wondering what to do.

Hermione gasped wehn the door handled jigled. She prepared herself for the moment the door opened and was in no way let down. Someone could be heard murmuring softly "_Alohomora_!"

As the door slid open Harry stepped forward, "_STUPE-"_

"What the bloody hell Potter? A power outage scare you that badly?" Draco Malfoy sneered standing in front of them.

"Sod off Malfoy," Hermione said still holding her wand.

"Pathetic little Gryfindors." Malfoy mummbled walking off.

Harry sat down running his hand through his hair. He looked at Hermione and Ron as they both sat down heavily. Ginny closed the door and leaned against it.

"That was no power outage. Something doesn't fit here," Harry said.

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open," Ron said his hand still clutching his wand.

Ginny sighed sliding down the compartment door. Hermione thought nothing of it until they heard rasping sounds coming from her.

"GINNY!"

* * *

_A.N. I'm evil and I know it! Sorry bout how things got so intense, and I did as I promised. Remus is not mad at Hermione anymore. And I also warned you that things would get.... bad later on didn't I. So thanks to all my reviewers. And I'm tired so until the next chapter....._


	8. A Panik Attack

_A.N. Everyone was screaming for a update so quickly wonderful me decided to comply. Aren't I wonderful?..... Well I thought so. Anyways why does everyone think I'm going to kill Ginny? I love Ginny and I do not, I repeat, do not kill characters. I just can't do it! And I apologize for hte shortness of the chapter and was kinda on a sever high cause I BROKE 100 REVEIWS! You guys are so great!_

'...'_=thinking "..."=talking_

* * *

"GINNY!"

Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Ginny. She turned the young girl's face towards her. "Ginny what's wrong?"

"I... can't... breathe!"

"Harry, go get Dumbledore," Hermione said turning to him.

"No... Harry stays," Ginny gasped.

Ron quickly ran out of the compartment, to the front of the train to where he hoped to find the bearded elder.

"Ginny, you've got to calm down. I don't know what's wrong but if you can't calm down I won't be able to figure a damn thing out!" Hermione said, fear creeping into her tone.

"Ginny. Look at me. Concentrate on me," Harry said running his fingers through her auburn hair.

Her breathing increased in length and slowed in intensity. In the back of Hermione's mind she heard footsteps coming closer. Not one moment later Dumbledore swept into the room.

"Miss Weasley, if you will perhaps detach yourself from Mister Potter, perhaps we could asses what is wrong. Until that time however, I cannot do anything beneficial to your condition," Dumbledore stated calmly.

Ginny shook her head, burying her face in Harry's neck.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Perhaps I could speak with you outside."

Hermione rose and followed him. "You too, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore added as he walked out the door.

Ron and Hermione dutifully rose and followed him outside. After the door was slid shut, Dumbledore turned back to them.

"What happened?"

"The lights came back on Professor, and she just started to have trouble breathing and..." Hermione said.

"Yeah.... making weird noises," Ron said quickly.

"When the lights were out? How did she act then?" Dumbledore questioned.

"She was odd, didn't pull her wand. It was like she was distracted, overly distracted. She couldn't concentrate, like she had hit her head really hard and rang her bell. She was very different Professor. It's like if she leaves Harry's side... something... It's like it was physically impossible for her to leave him," Hermione answered.

"Yeah and still making weird noises!"

"I am well aware of that Mister Weasley," Dubmledore sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He slid the door aside and went back in.

"Harry if you could please let her go," Dumbledore said firmly.

"No, Professor I'm fine now. I swear, I'm alright. Please, I would much rather stay here," Ginny said quickly.

Dumbledore inspected her face, "If you're sure."

"Positive," Ginny said.

"I will be in the front of the train should anymore emergencies arise. And I do insit you go see Madam Pomfrey when we arrive at Hogwarts." With that, Dumbledore swept from the room.

"Professor!" Hermione called, going after him.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Should I not tell anyone about Remus and all?" she queried.

"Only those who you know will keep it a secret. If he were discovered. I daresay the consequences would be disastrous," Dumbledore said frankly.

Hermione nodded as she turned back towards the compartment.

'Something's not right? What doesn't fit? It's on the tip of my tongue, something obvious. Why of all times do I become forgetful now? And why is Ginny hanging on Harry so much? And why isn't Harry annoyed? He certainly was a bit peeved with her earlier. And what was up with Dumbledore? No one is acting right and I intend to find out why,' she thought crossly.

Hermione's thoughts however were cut short when she ran into something, 'a very hard something.' She rubbed her abused posterior standing back up.

"Watch where your walking Mudblood. I wouldn't want your filthy dirt to spoil my robes," Draco Malfoy hissed from the floor opposite her.

Hermione suppressed a smile of satisfaction knowing that he had at least fallen down with her. "Forgive me your Royal Henious, I did not know that the Great Lump was in the way." She rose to her feet thankful that her hair hid her triumphant smile, at least for a moment.

"Watch your words Granger. They might just land you more trouble than you can handle," he said angrily.

His eyes flashed as he rose to his feet, where he towered over her by at least four inches.

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson had just sauntered into the hallway. "She's not giving you problems is she? I'll rip her little Mudblood eyes out," she said, attempting to be frightening.Draco smiled menacingly as Pansy advanced on Hermione.

"Sod off Parkinson," Ginny said as she stepped up next to Hermione.

Pansy's steps faltered, not even she was dumb enough to think that one on two was a fair fight. She stared at Draco, gave him a weak smile, and flounced off.

"Remember what I said Granger," Draco said before disappearing.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked once the door to his compartment slid shut.

"Nothing he was just have a panic attack... Ginny that's it! You had a panic attack!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up as the truth hit her.

Ginny looked confused as they reentered their own compartment.

"Was it like your throat closed up where there was just barely enough room for air to pass through?" Hermione asked, entirely too cheerfully.

"I think that's kinda obvious 'Mione!" Ron huffed.

"That's not how I meant to say that... Did it happen during the power outage or after?" she amended.

"During, why?" Ginny queried.

"Every now and then there is something that happens to Muggles, they're called panic attacks. The person becomes so frenzied that their nervous system overloads and causes them respiratory distress. Is that what happened Ginny?"

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I guess, maybe. I can't quite analyze something like that. It's just... I'm so sorry for scaring you all." Ginny looked pointedly at Harry.

"It's alright Ginny. I just hope you're alright."

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with noise as the four sat themselves at the Gryffindor table, after a very brief visit to the Hospital Wing. Hermione felt some of the tension of the previous extremities leave her system as the stone walls of Hogwarts and faint smell of old parchment greeted her like an old toy. She felt a smile touch her lips as Harry and Ron settled back into the Quidditch banter and Ginny smiled weakly at her.

"I really am sorry for what happened. I'm sorry I scared you guys. I feel horrible... about it. I don't feel bad physically but... You got the point," she said apologetically.

Hermione smiled at her. "Yes Ginny. I did."

"So how was your summer with Professor Lupin?"

Hermione felt a faint blush rise to her face. "It was... entertaining."

* * *

_A.N. Don't get pissy, things will get interesting and that is a threat. So yeah enjoy and if ya didn't not my problem. As always please review I feed off the things. Thanks to those who did review! You guys are so great and many thanks to my beta KasKarACE. Thanx to yous who'd reviewed:_

_Dracula555- I UPDATED SEE!_

_The Dark One Reborn- This has to be some record with how quickly I updated! I mean seriously!_

_Heather- I shall try to juice up and lengthen the limes!_

_KasKarAce- I can't help it that i'm a needy person. Its your fault for becoming my beta!_

_lioness821- Glad ya like it luv!_

_WiDz- I DID I DID!_

_Carolinus Took- Were you right? I kninda based it off experiences of my own so.....YEAH!_

_PoTtErSPaYnE- I'm not that evil....okay so maybe I am!_

_TrinityDD-LOOKIE MORE!_

_Coffee Luv, Who Shall Be Axed- Ginny fixed....for now!_

_Desolationg Angel-THANX JESSE!_

_Angryclouds- you're the only one who doesn't think I'm evil....have to fix that!_

_Moony's Angel- You made me smile! I hope I made you smile._

_Elizabeth Turner- remind me to never piss you off...ever. Glad you liked it!_

_imogenhm- I luv cliffhangers!_

_Intelligent Witch- Remeber in the third book when Dementors boarded the train? Same concept! Review again!_

_Gryffindor620-I'm workin on the lemon!_


	9. A Dream Come True

_A.N. Hey guys I back. I'd like to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. So to satiate all you weirdoes there will be a lemon in the chapter! So no more complaining you got that... just kidding. And don't blame me if it's bad. Well ok, you can blame me, I'll probably suck at lemons, anyways enjoy..._

_'...'thinking "..."talking_

* * *

Hermione leaned back on the bench yawning, her head gently resting on Ron's shoulder. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked, as he shifted his weight so he could support hers.

"I'm just tired," she said with a soft smile.

"Your always tired now a days. How come? I mean... Hey, you never told me what you had to tell Professor Lupin on the platform Miss 'I'll be there in a minute'," Harry said as his eyes scanned the Hall before landing on Hermione.

"Oh, that... I had to tell him... that... I'd miss him and," Hermione's cheeks burned scarlet. "Well, I couldn't leave him without giving him a kiss goodbye."

"S'cuze me?" Ron asked lifting her and turning her towards him.

Hermione squeaked as her arms immediately grabbed a purchase on the table as she was lifted and turned without any help from said girl. 'Good Lord he got strong! Since when can he lift me and turn me without even blinking?'

"We got er... rather close over the summer."

"Hermione you do realize he is old enough to be your father," Harry said sternly.

"I am fully aware of that, yes. But, he's just... he's what I want Harry. And... I think I can make my own decisions. Even though I'm young and all..." Hermione nearly bit down on Ron's hand as he covered her mouth with it.

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with it," he said his lips forming a half smile.

"But, he's older... That's not right, I mean it's just... not how it's supposed to be," Harry said.

Harry's disposition was putting more of a frown on Hermione's face. Ron fantasized about knocking some sense into him, literally. If Hermione fancied being with another man, whether he was older or not, then that was her choice to make not his. Harry was being unfair.

"Well I'm happy for her," Ginny said sipping her pumpkin juice. Ron beamed at his sister and a grateful smile graced Hermione's lips.

Harry sighed, "Well, if you're happy, then... I'm happy for you." Although Harry's words were not completely true, Hermione was relieved that there would not be a problem and that Harry was willing to accept her relationship with Remus.

Everyone's attentions turned to Dumbledore as he stood. "Now that all our bellies have been filled and we have rejoined a old friends and made new, let us all adjourn to our separate common rooms for a bit of sleep before tomorrows studies begin. And if I could see Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy please. Everyone else, sweet dreams and goodnight."

Hermione gave a quizzical look to her friends before walking to meet Dumbledore.

"Professor, is there something wrong?"

"Are you really that dense, did you not receive the letter?" Malfoy asked sneering.

"Hermione you were made Head Girl, and Draco was made Head Boy." Dumbledore said gently. "You two will share a Dormitory. It is by the Library," Hermione's eyes lit up as Draco rolled his eyes. "... Take a left next to the Library doors and the portrait of the Headless Hunt, the password is icicles."

"Draco you may go, I need to talk to Hermione about your position among other things." Dumbledore said patting his shoulder.

Draco pulled away. "What if she tells someone? I don't trust her."

"I do Draco, she will not tell a soul."

Draco left mumbling about "Crazy old geezer."

"Professor?" Hermione said looking at Draco's back. 'I am officially confused. What is he talking about? Does Malfoy have a disease that could kill me if I get too close or something?'

"Please follow me and all will be explained."

* * *

Dumbledore quietly shut the door to his office and threw up a silencing charm.

"Mr. Malfoy has agreed to join the Order as a spy."

"WHAT! I mean, Professor, he's not to be trusted. His father is practically Voldemort's right hand man. Especially since he escaped, he could be more trouble than help." Hermione said feeling like she should take the nearest solid object and smack Dumbledore upside the head with it.

"And not a word about how he is risking his life, or how he could be put into severe danger," Dumbledore said settling behind his desk. "I trust him, that is all you need to be worry about. However, if you don't quit being so vibrant about making complaints I'll be forced to reconsider letting you, Harry, and Ron join the Order."

"But he is... Your letting us join the Order?" Hermione said stumbling over her words, sounding very un-Hermione like.

"I have no choice. Lucius Malfoy escaped because the Dementors have joined Voldemort again. They just have not done it publicly; they are slowly letting all the prisoners escape. The Order does not have enough forces to hold back all of Azkaban. I apologize for pulling you three into this, I have no other options."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked having the slight notion she was pushing her luck.

"Ginny Weasley is too young, I also promised Arthur I wouldn't. He realized with Ron being Harry's best friend there was no way to hold him back. I do hope this does not cause Molly or Arthur anymore stress than can be spared." Dumbledore said. Hermione suddenly noticed how tired he looked, pity flowed through her system.

"I need you to go retrieve Harry and Ron, return here as soon as possible," he said resting his head in his hands. "And may the fates forgive me for this. The password to my office is sweets divine, I've become rather attached to it."

Hermione slipped out of the office. Only then did she allow a smile to creep across her face. She felt truly sorry for Dumbledore, she really did. But now she was finally going to be able to do something in this war. Not just sit on her rump and look pretty.

Hermione spotted Neville in the hallways. "Hey Neville, what's the password to the common room?"

Neville smiled, "Never thought I'd see the day when you had to ask me for an answer of any sort."

Hermione smiled. "It is odd isn't it? Now what is it?"

"Chivalry."

* * *

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione boomed up the boy's staircase. "Get down here right now!"

A very peeved looking Ron appeared at the top of the staircase. "What the bloody hell do you want? Sound like a bloody banshee yelling for her slaves," he said peevishly.

Hermione smiled as Harry appeared. "Got that right. Now come on. We have to go," she said.

Hermione ran back to the portrait hole, throwing it open in her haste. She was deftly aware of Harry and Ron's footsteps pounding behind her.

"Hermione stop, you damn sprite!" Harry said as he grabbed her arm.

"That's the second person that has called me a sprite! I guess it must be true," she laughed bouncing out of his grasp and sprinting to Dumbledore's office again.

"Insufferable female," Ron yelled from behind her.

Hermione giggled as her pace increased. As she reached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office Harry stood in front of her. "Seriously Hermione, what is going on?" he queried.

Hermione leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Dumbledore is inducting us into the Order."

"Tell Ron," Harry said, his tone grave. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Why the long face?" she questioned.

"Things must be really bad if he is bending his own morals," he said, his head down.

"S'cuze me," Ron said, tapping his foot.

"Oh, ooops," Hermione repeated the same process with Ron as she had done with Harry.

"Really? Finally. I thought he was never gonna let us," Ron said, smiling. His eyes traveled to Harry. "Oh come on mate, now we won't be so useless anymore!"

Harry's face did lighten at the prospect. "What's the password?" he asked.

"Sweets divine."

* * *

Dumbledore looked up as the trio returned. 'They were such children... but now... Now, they are what is left of the world's hope. I pray to the powers that be that they make it through this.'

"Dumbledore," Harry said his knowing smile as he inclined his head staring directly into his eyes. 'Perhaps Snape trained him in Occlumency a bit too well,' Dumbledore thought amusedly.

Ron beamed at the old man, his heart pounding in his chest. Pride gleamed on his face. "Professor," he said smiling.

Hermione smiled behind the two. 'I feel like I could own the world. It's time to prove my worth, and I will. I promise I will,' she thought, determinately.

Someone cleared their throat from the shadows. The three spun to see Remus leaning up against a wall. "I am here to be a witness." His voice was strangled and tight.

Dumbledore began talking to Harry and Ron so Hermione slinked off to Remus.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood before him.

"I fear for your safety, all of your safety. You are too young and too willing. I don't want you three to be destroyed by what you see. So young," he said running a finger across her cheek.

"If I am old enough to know who I... who I love, then, then I'm old enough to know what I believe in and what I will do to defend those beliefs." Hermione said as she looked away. 'And why did I just tell him that?'

Remus lifted her face. "Love?"

Hermione slowly nodded.

Remus swallowed heavily, "Then so be it, but I will be by your side. I swear it Hermione. Although I do not deserve your love, nor do I deserve to love you the way I do." he said gently.

"No one deserves it more," she reached up and kissed him.

"Go on, Dumbledore is waiting." Remus said with a smile. He kissed the tip of her nose, and Hermione turned back to Dumbledore and the others.

She stood on Harry's left side while Ron stood on the right. "Harry James Potter. Do you swear yourself to help the Order of the Phoenix and protect its secrets? To fight Voldemort in any way asked?"

"I swear." Harry's face was pale, sweat covered his brow, but his voice was strong. His will was set.

"Ronald Charles Weasley. Do you swear yourself to help the Order of the Phoenix and protect its secrets? To fight Voldemort in any way asked?"

"I swear," Ron said as he smiled a smile that could only be described as devious.

"Hermione Marie Granger. Do you swear yourself to help the Order of the Phoenix and protect its secrets? To fight Voldemort in any way asked?"

"I swear." Remus eyes closed in fear at the far corner of the room in fear. "What have we done?"

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, you are now members of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Remus sat heavily in the Restricted Section of the library. 'Why do I feel so horrible?'

'Because you just damned three innocent souls,' his subconscious said disgust pouring from every syllable.

He stared out the nearest window as the stars lit up the night sky. 'We just turned the stars out is what we did.'

* * *

Hermione was presently walking towards her Head Dormitory that she shared with Draco. When she noticed the Library door open a bit. She went to close it when she saw the table inside ripple.

'I know that, that's an invisibility cloak. And Harry's in his dormitory.'

She slipped in behind the character listening for the soft pad of footsteps. After about three steps she lost them. Her search however was renewed when the restricted section gate opened and to her surprise remained that way.

She followed as quietly as she could, looking through the rows of the Restricted section. Her breath caught in her throat. He was sitting there bathing in the moonlight, his gray eyes seemed as if the disappeared in the light.

He was sitting on a shelf outcropping, his foot propped up on the opposite outcropping.

"Is it rude to call a man beautiful? Because, Merlin, you are." Hermione said leaning up against the bookshelf edge without entering the row.

Remus turned towards her. "Not coming from you love, not at all."

He sighed, "I feel like a murderer."

Hermione walked up to him, "You are no murderer. We haven't even been hurt yet."

"Yet being the key word in all that," he said disdainfully

Hermione sighed, "That isn't what I meant. It would have happened anyway, it just happened sooner than everyone thought it was going to. No one is to blame except the cards that were dealt to us. I wanted it Remus, I want to help."

Remus turned away from her. "I can watch anyone in the Order die and know I would be able to go on afterwards. But you, I don't want to loose one of the last dreams I have left. Forgive me for being selfish, it's just something I can't help but do around you."

Hermione felt as if a veil was lifted from her eyes. Good faithful Remus, he had lost everything, James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter had betrayed him. "Remus."

She sat next to him wrapping her arms around him. "I shall do my best Remus. I love you."

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck, holding onto her as if she would just fly away.

Hermione made a decision, she loved him, so why not? She thought about the prospect and she felt a pang somewhere near her heart, but it was a good pang. It was a pang of love.

Hermione gently lifted his face and kissed his lips gently.

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers, partly to keep herself from shaking, as her other hand trailing gently down his chest.

Remus broke the kiss. "You're shaking."

Hermione nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "I... I want to give you something."

Remus' face softened. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I want to."

_**(Yo, Guys Lemon Starts Here, If It Squicks Don't Read!)**_

Remus opened his mouth to argue when Hermione quickly covered it with her own. His tongue slipped into her mouth caressing it lovingly. Hermione felt a shock down to her toes at his gentleness. 'Merlin.'

His hands fell to the back of her neck as he slid off the outcropping to stand in front of her. Her hands rested on his thighs, her shaking still prominent. His hand traveled from the back of her neck, to her shoulder, down between the valley of her breasts, and under her knees.

He lifted her into her arms without breaking the kiss. He walked all of three feet before coming to a portrait. He broke the kiss as her lips trailed down his neck, leaving shivers in their wake. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt as she gently bit at the exposed flesh.

"Oh Merlin, sugarplums," Remus said as his knees trembled under her ministrations.

The portrait slid aside to reveal a small bedroom with an adjoining room Hermione could only guess to be the bathroom. Remus gently put her feet on the ground. Hermione supported herself as she suckled on one of his nipples. Remus inhaled in a hiss though his teeth.

"You know," she said lightly as he flipped their positions pinning her to a wall. "Dumbledore does think up odd passwords."

"I could care less about Dumbledore and his unearthly obsession with candy right now." Remus said as lifting his head to hers. Hermione fought to keep down a gasp. His eyes had almost melted away to pure silver.

Hermione smiled deviously and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, while kicking her shoes off. Her fingers left trails of fire across Remus's skin. His fingers touched the hem of her skirt pulling gently at the material of her shirt.

Hermione willed herself to stop shaking and raised her arms. She looked down as her shirt landed with Remus' on the floor. Her cheeks flamed and the ache in her belly for the moment disappeared.

Remus smiled at her antics, 'How could she not think she's beautiful.' He lifted her face. "Beautiful, Hermione, so beautiful. And all mine."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him, the ache in her stomach returning in full force as she saw the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of lust and endearment, but his love sparkled through both. Hermione felt her heart flatten in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak and found no words to convey how she felt. So she kissed him pouring everything she felt into it.

Remus groaned as he once again lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Shh, let me show you," he said as he laid her down. "Close your eyes." Hermione dutifully obeyed.

He gently kissed her jaw line his hands taking hers into their embrace. He trailed both of their hands to the waistband of her skirt. Hermione undid the button as he pushed it down her legs.

Her body clad in nothing but black lace, Remus felt his erection become painful behind his pants restrictions. 'No this is about her. I can wait.'

Hermione felt his eyes rake up and down her body as fear began to show its face. "Hermione... your... your perfect."

Hermione knew that her cheeks were going to have third degree burns tomorrow. A giant smile covered her face. He kissed her navel slowly traveling up her body till he returned the favor to her nipples, through her bra fabric, that she had bestowed upon him earlier.

Hermione moaned arching her back, displaying her body for him. Remus bit his lip at the sight.

He laid down next her his skin touching hers. "Now open your eyes," he said stroking her cheek.

Her eyes lazily slid open and she turned to face him. A smile lit up her face, "Your overdressed."

"Am I?"

"Very," Hermione mumbled her fingers once again touching him. She undid the button to his pants and slid the zipper down. Remus gasped at the pressure against his arousal.

He pushed the pants off his hips, while kicking his shoes off. He stared into her eyes still stroking her cheek. "You sure about this?"

"Positive." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She slid it off avoiding looking at him. Remus rolled towards her kissing them gently. Smiling at the reactions his ministrations elicited. She groaned tangling her hands in his hair.

He rolled over her, and she parted her legs eagerly. Remus chuckled as he put a hand on her back rolling them both on their sides. He looked up at her honesty once again shinning through his eyes as his hands slid her panties down her hips. She snapped the waistband of his boxers once her panties were off.

Remus laughed heartily throwing his head back. "Insatiable sprite."

"Got that right."

Remus pulled off his boxers as Hermione surveyed him. 'That's got to fit in me. Oh dear.'

He rolled them back over again as he settled himself between her legs again. Hermione sealed her eyes shut and her body went rigid as she felt him against her folds. She had read enough books to know that this was going to be less than pleasant.

"Relax Hermione, I will be gentle, but it will hurt more if you don't relax." Remus said as he rubbed her temples. "I love you."

Hermione relaxed underneath him cupping his face in her hands. He gently grasped himself and slid inside her moist body. Hermione hissed out in pain and pleasure. 'God, he's so big.'

Remus was sure he was going to bite a hole in his lip from trying to control himself. He paused when he hit her barrier. Hermione exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Remus took her face in his hands copying her own movements as he kissed her fiercely trying to distract her from as much pain as possible.

He pushed forward and swallowed her cry as he broke through her barrier. He released her mouth and wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye. "Gods, I love you so much." She whispered.

Remus moaned as her words ripped at his heartstrings enhancing his obvious arousal. He forced himself to still as her body adjusted to his size.

Hermione experimentally moved her hips; she felt so full, a new, wonderful feeling. Remus moaned and sucked on her neck moving ever so slightly.

Hermione moaned arching her back without thinking. Remus lost control for a moment slamming into her depths. "Merlin, Hermione you're so tight."

He was mildly surprised when Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist. "Show me how to move."

Remus took hold of her hips and moved them in time with his. "Ahhh... Gods, Hermione." He moved his mouth over hers dominating her mouth pushing past her lips to stroke every inch of her mouth.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as their rhythm increased. "My stomachs on fire."

Remus took her hands and held them over her head as his groin twisted into a knot. His hand slipped between them to rub the nub he knew would send her over the edge. He flicked his thumb over it and kissed her mouth to swallow the near scream that followed. Her walls began to clamp down on him, as Remus moaned into her mouth. He rubbed against it again more quickly and harder.

Hermione broke away from the kiss as she panted and slammed against his hips harder. Remus matched her pace as the knot grew even tighter. Hermione's walls increased their efforts of flattening his erection. Remus cried out as he began to spill his essence within her. Hermione milked him for all he was worth, moving with him till he had given her everything.

They collapsed a sweaty mess of legs and arms. Remus lifted his weight off of her and settled next to her.

_**(Yo Guys Lemon Ends Here, So You Can Keep Reading If You Skipped It!)**_

"I love you Remus," Hermione said as she snuggled up to him. Remus smiled playing with her hair.

He reached up and grabbed a pillow and slid it under his head and pulling her closer so her head did as well. He gazed into her eyes running his hand down her cheek. Her face covered in sweat, her eyelids were already drooping, and her hand traced lazy circles on his chest.

"And I love you my little sprite."

* * *

_A.N. Don't give me that look I warned you I suck at lemons. No pun intended so anyways tell me what you guys think. And I apologize if it is as bad as I think it is. I'm going to go find my Kevlar now. And thanks to my wonderful beta KasKarAce forgive me for putting you through such tortures as betaing a lemon. I beg your forgiveness._

_TTFN_

_seifersfire_


	10. An Asset

_A.N. What's up guys? Not much to say about this chapter except that I wrote it from very unique views points._

_'...' thinking "..." talking /Flashback/_

* * *

Bright yellow eyes peered at the two figures from in the dark. Both seemed like fallen angels, their appearances nearly identical save for the age difference.

"How long?"

"Dumbledore has been thorough in his search. Everything is covered father. I am at a loss."

"At a loss?"

Crookshanks hissed from behind his perch at the tone in the man's voice. His back feet raised and his hackles became more pronounced. The smaller figure stumbled on his words as he shifted his position, his silver eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I would need a rather large distraction to be able to get you into Hogwarts. A distraction such as the Halloween feast."

"That is unacceptable. Our master will be furious!"

"It is the best I can do."

The larger figure made a sound akin to growling. Then his face took a platonic look.

"Draco," he said calmly. "Do you know what the punishment is for betrayal?"

"Why would I even need to know? I won't betray our master."

"Just a refresher course then. The master himself will place the Cruciatus Curse on you until your mind has left you. And now with his newfound... friends, the dementors, you'll receive a kiss for your troubles. Find another, sooner, way to get us in. That is final. Oh yes and Draco, five days from now."

Crookshanks relaxed slightly as the taller figure disappeared into the darkness. The smaller figure sighed, staring after his father for a long time before heading back to the castle. And then a mouse ran by, dissipating the cat's attention span.

* * *

The majestic bird shook his head gently, and made a soft noise at the ancient man sitting next to him. His wrinkled face was glued to the latest copy of the Daily Prophet, searching the obituaries for a connection between the people missing. Courtney Calighan, Matthew Jourgin, Aidian Goke, Tim Deplor, all of them dead within this week. Two were journalists and two were Unspeakables. The man gently rubbed his brow, there was no connection. Journalists and Unspeakables would not converse, the Unspeakables sworn to silence.

The man raised his face at Fawkes gentle noise. "Well, my friend, how was your day? Relaxing, I hope."

Fawkes turned his head, hoping from his perch to stand on Dumbledore's desk. He walked toward the man rubbing his feathered face against the wrinkled skin.

"I am glad you had a good day. Our young Draco should be returning soon," Dumbledore said mildly.

As if on cue Draco stormed through the door. Dumbledore smiled pleasently at him as the young man made for his desk in a determined stride.

"I can not keep lying like this. I have to get them in before Halloween and they aren't stupid. They know, my father felt the need to remind me of what would happen if I were to betray them. Which includes a Dementor's kiss. This is more serious than the train. They aren't just trying to sneak Bellatrix on the train to assassinate Harry; they are bringing in more than one. And I believe he is bringing in his best. I am running out of excuses."

Fawkes cooed gently at the boy only to receive a glare worthy of setting his feathers on fire. Fawkes hopped back up to his pedestal and continued surveying the scene.

Dumbledore rested his head in hands. "Do you have the slightest clue how many?"

"No, but I'm supposed to meet him in five days. I have to have an answer by then. See if Snape can get the information. Because all I am supposed to do is get them in and out." Draco said running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Tell your father you have possibly found a way to get them in but you have to know how many are coming." Dumbledore offered.

"When, where?" Draco asked throwing his arms up in frustration.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled at Draco as he raised his head. "Tell them that I am going to be holding a rather large feast in two weeks and that everyone is going to be attending. The ghosts however will be patrolling and your not sure how many will draw attention and how many won't."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Why are you holding the feast?"

"I am going to try and change their minds about Voldemort being back again," Dumbledore said in a tone that almost suggested he was not a fruitcake.

Draco smirked, lacking humor. "They'll never buy it."

Dumbledore smiled in earnest. "You'd be surprised how much Voldemort underestimates me. He would believe that I would plot against him. Trying to vary his chances of coming back to full power."

Draco nodded as he headed towards the door. He paused as he reached for the door handle. "You better not be wrong, old man. This is my life we're playing with."

"Trust me."

"Not likely," Draco snorted, and with a sneer he was gone.

* * *

Ron watched Hermione the next morning in potions. 'She seems happier. What is this? She's like... glowing. She's bloody glowing, that's it Ron you've finally gone off the deep end. Your best friend is glowing.'

Ron groaned letting his head fall on the desk with a light thump. "Ron," Hermione scoffed. "Stop that your going to make all the asphodel roots fall! Honestly, it's bad enough that you're not even helping me."

Ron grinned against the rough surface of the desk. "Why? You'll do a better job then both of us anyways."

Hermione frowned although it was half-hearted. She grinned at Ron's obvious stroke to her ego. "Well your still a lazy git."

"And it took seven years to notice this?"

Hermione smiled at him and continued her work on the potion. Ron stared incredulously at her as after about two minutes a sort of far away look took over her face. "Bloody females," he thought insolently.

Hermione smiled as warmth spread to her toes, the memories of last night and this morning flooding her brain.

* * *

/Flashback/

* * *

Hermione woke up warm. She scooted closer to the warmth, snuggling her face up against the wonderful source of that blessed heat.

A warm chuckle brought her out of her near sleep state. "Morning."

"I'm sorry no ones here right now, if you could please contact me later and leave your call back number I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Leave a message at the tone." Hermione said looking up. An unbidden laugh escaped from her throat at the look on Remus' face. Obviously the mechanics of an answering machine were still a bit above him.

"Never mind," she sighed turning onto her back.

"Well anyways, I got you up early enough that you'd be able to get whatever it is you females get done in the morning done." he said moving the hair from her face.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning on the last note.

"It's about 5 a.m."

Hermione sat up reaching for her shirt. She began to put it on when she felt the bed shift as Remus got out of it. Hermione thought nothing of it until she didn't hear anything else. She turned and saw he was still sitting on the edge of the bed looking forlorn.

"What?" she asked as she brushed her hand against his arm.

Remus gave her an obviously forced smile. "Nothing love." He reached up and kissed her forehead and made to stand. Hermione grabbed his arm looking at him concern in her eyes. 'Does he regret it?' She stared at the covers on the bed. "Do you regret being with me?"

"Never!" Remus' tone made her look up, surprised. His tone was firm almost angry. "Don't think that! How could I? It was one of the best moments of my life. You don't do you?"

Hermione felt a smile flit across her face, as she shook her head no.

Remus nodded, "Then let's not talk about it anymore. Besides if you don't start moving soon you'll be late. Now get moving." He gently kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

/End Flashback/

* * *

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape boomed through Hermione's daydream. Hermione nearly dropped the ladle in the pot. She jumped and faced a rather angry potions master.

"Yes... yes professor." Hermione was vaguely aware of scattered laughs here and there.

"I shall need to see you after class," Snape sneered. His tone obviously annoyed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes Professor."

Ron looked apologetically at her as her face flushed as Snape walked away.

"Why didn't you warn me you twit?" Hermione hissed.

"Because he was asleep," Malfoy drawled from a seat ahead of Ron.

Ron's face flushed, "Sod off Malfoy."

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Here," he handed her a vile.

Hermione stared at it confused. It did look familiar, 'but what is it for?'

"Is a Wolfsbane potion that much of a paradox to you Miss Granger?"

Hermione's face flushed. 'Tomorrow night's the full moon. Of course, I feel rather stupid.'

"Thank you Professor." she said turning from him.

Snape cleared his throat, "And Miss Granger that is for both of you. You are to go to his room and there you will transform. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor."

* * *

Hermione sat heavily at the Great Hall at dinner. "What a day," she said to Ginny that was across the table from her. "Ginny are you alright?" She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Oh, yes I'm fine," Ginny said absently.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled running into the Great Hall and practically skidding into the seat next to her. "Guess what I just found out?"

"You're going to make me say 'what' aren't you?" she said testily.

Harry leaned close until he whispered into her ear. "Malfoy's a member of the Order."

Hermione visibly tensed at his statement as Ron settled in next to Ginny staring intently at Harry and Hermione. "How did you find that out?" Hermione asked feigning innocence.

"Dumbledore told us just now. He said we weren't to tell anyone, but we had to tell you. It just wouldn't be right if we didn't."

"Ah, I see, then I guess we had best just treat him normally then don't you think." she said. 'I won't let them I knew before they did just yet.'

"I suppose." Harry said settling himself in.

"Ginny, are you going to be sick?" Ron asked rubbing her back gently. Hermione looked over and nearly fainted herself. Ginny was now pale white, sweat was rolling off her face, and she was shaking so bad it could be seen.

"Harry, can you take me to the nurse?" Ginny asked swaying in her seat.

Harry rose immediately throwing all manners out of the window and climbing over the table to her side. He lifted her into his arms as she clutched to his robes.

"Really hurts," she said in a small voice.

Harry needed no more prompting and took off a swift pace to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances once Harry left sight of the Great Hall. "I don't get it? What is up with her lately?" Ron asked pulling the pumpkin juice closer.

At that moment however a shrill scream was heard from the exit way of the Great Hall. A scream that sounded somewhat like Ginny. Hermione jumped from her seat tearing after Harry, while Ron followed suit, vaulting over the table. Dumbledore's eyes followed suspiciously.

"Harry," Ron called once they reached the entranceway.

"Here!" Harry called.

Hermione spotted a black cloak hunched over on the third floor stairway. She nudged Ron in the ribs, "There." They both climbed the steps taking them two at a time.

Harry looked at them a lost look in his eyes. He had a severe scratch mark down his face, blood pouring down it. "Something's not right. That's not Ginny."

Hermione looked down at said girl and pulled her wand. Ginny was clawing at her face screaming incoherently.

"Stupefy!"

Dumbledore swept forward as he looked over the girls slack body. Ron stood up angrily. "What'd you do that for?"

"Ron it was for the best," Harry said laying a hand on his friends shoulder, although his tone spoke otherwise. "She was really going to hurt herself or others," he said, the cut on his cheek only emphasizing his point.

Ron relented, scooping his sister up in his arms and heading towards the Hospital Wing as Harry followed.

Hermione remained rooted to the spot. A phrase she had heard Ginny repeating over and over in her mind. "Too many thoughts, get them OUT!"

'Whats she on about? Too many thoughts, she couldn't have this bad a reaction to homework. She physically jumped a spell flitting acrost her mind.

'The Precaution spell- this spell allows the user to remove one's conciousness and place it in another for a limited amount of time. The incantation is _Prematius_. Upon entering another's conciousness, their thought must be kept seperate, lest they mix'.

Hermione gasped heading towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

__

_A.N. Cackles evily. Until next chapter loves. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	11. A Lion

_A.N. Hey guys. Well not much to say for this chapter although I know you all want another lemon. And I may appease you. I just don't want to have lemons every two chapters, but for now I may appease you. You will just have to read! OH yeah and I claim no ownership of Harry Potter or FF8._

'...'_thinking "..."talking  
_

_

* * *

_

Hermione skidded into the hospital wing. Her footing was lost and she grimaced as her knees hit the floor with a resounding crack.

"Hermione," Ron said as she nearly ran him over in her haste. Hermione grabbed his arm to keep from falling again. "Where is Dumbledore?" she asked sharply.

"He's in with Pomfrey. Hermione why... Hermione!" Ron yelled as she took off towards the office.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey fumed. "I would have thought better of you. Honestly, throwing yourself around the Hospital Wing likeyou've been possesed! Such manners are simply unacceptable!"

"Excuse me," Hermione said pushing past her.

"Well I do say," Madam Pomfrey said as she put a hand to her chest, aghast at such unruly behavior from the Head Girl.

"Headmaster it's the Precaution spell. Ginny's been cast under the Precaution spell. It was cast on her on the train. That's why she's been acting so off. Whoever cast it on her, her's and their thoughts are mingling. That's why she's in constant pain," Hermione said quickly. Her breath was coming out in pants, although a sense of achievement swirled through her system.

"Not quite Miss Granger," a sneering voice said out of the shadows of the room.

Hermione fought the urge to back up as Snape's looming form stepped out of the corner.

"You are correct in the fact that she is under the Precaution spell. It was not however cast on her at the train," Snape sneered, his voice dripping with the satisfaction of being able to correct Hermione, since it was not done as easily as most.

Hermione bit her lip. "Then when was it cast?" she asked with concern.

"No one seems to know," Snape said, his upper lip curling in disgust.

* * *

Remus sped through the halls, 'What is going on? They are far too young for this sort of nonsense. If Dumbledore send them on a mission I will personally cause him severe bodily harm.'

Remus came to the Room of Requirement and pushed the door open, sliding in. He pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore suspected that many of the portraits in the halls were spies. Not many places were safe to meet anymore, least of all his office. They needed a place where complete secrecy could be certified, a place only the Room of Requirement could provide.

The room right now, greatly resembled the dungeons except the stones were bright blue and white.

"Remus," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I know you are less than pleased with me, I am not too pleased with myself. I have a proposition for you. Could you train them, to defend themselves? So they will not be open targets when the time comes. Although I ask that you not just train Harry, Ron, Hermione, but Draco as well."

Remus' heart leapt in his chest. "So... So your not sending them on a mission?" he choked out.

"Merlin, no!" Dumbledore chuckled. "But would you be able to train them?"

Remus' brow furrowed, "They will not get along. But I will do my best," he said.

Dumbledore beamed, his age almost draining from him, his sparkle returning.

* * *

Hermione flopped down on a couch in her common room. She laid back as her legs dangled over the arm of said couch. Ginny still hadn't woken up, and was making no signs of doing so soon. 'The question is though, who is in her mind? Are they friend or enemy? Why did they do it? To get close to Harry?' she thought.

Hermione groaned, hitting her forehead with her hands. Her bag slipped and the Wolfsbane potion fell out and rolled along the floor. 'I really need to go find Remus, it's almost three, and I will be needing another set of clothes,' she mused while reaching for the vile.

"Fine, fine," she said to the room putting the vile back in her bag.

She walked up the stairs trussed in gold and red. She pushed the door at the top of the stairs open and covered her mouth in astonishment.

The room was circular, painted a deep red color, with a huge four poster bed that was covered in silk gold sheets. Hermione threw her bag at the wall.

The figure moving on it halted. "Don't fear me. It's alright. My name is Griever, I am the Gryffindor lion. I guard your things when you are gone. May I inquire your name?"it said in a low voice.

Griever it seemed was stuck on the wall, like a moving painting. He seated himself across the room from her, his gold main shining in the evening sun.

'Ack! I have to go!' she thought suddenly.

"Griever please, I won't be back till tomorrow can this wait?" she said throwing another set of clothes in her bag.

"As you wish," The lion re-traced his earlier steps.

As the door closed behind her Hermione had the thought of, 'My walls are talking to me... I've lost it.'

* * *

"Sugarplums," she said as the door slid open. Hermione put her things down and looked around the room. Remus was sitting on the bed, papers strewn across it. His glasses were hanging slightly off his nose. His grey eyes shifted to her once she came in the room. A smile lit his face and he came towards her. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Hello Sprite."

Hermione held up the vile. "Snape sends his compliments."

Remus chuckled, "I'm sure he does."

"It's for both of us so... you first." She said mischievously, as she held the vile out to him.

"Chicken," He said taking the vile and going into the bathroom. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Hermione snorted, "Buried beneath my sense of self-preservation."

"Good place to have it," Remus mused before swallowing half of the disgusting liquid.

Hermione smiled as he practically stuck his head under the sink to get rid of the nasty aftertaste. Hermione looked at the loathsome bottle glaring a hole in it.

She sighed and downed the rest of the bottle.

Snape slowly entered the black circle of cloaks, his black eyes glittering in the moonlight. A collective murmur swept through the group as he came to stand before a withered man.

"You bring word?" the withered man said his hand reaching out to remove the hood.

"I do. Dumbledore has discovered the Weasley's condition my Lord," Snape said bowing an not raising himself up.

"Do they know who it is in her mind yet?" The angry hiss made the group recoil slightly, edging towards the outside of the circle.

"No my Lord," Snape said not daring to look up. The sight would terrify even him.

Red eyes staring at him through an angry slit, hands that seemed as if they were peeling reaching out to him. He knew that a wand was safely tucked away in his right palm, ready to give an unforgivable curse if needed. Snape knew his life was a stake.

"What to do then... what to do?" the voice spat. "Severus I have a job for you."

"My Lord?" Snape asked from his position.

* * *

Harry rolled out of his bed, his hand clutching his forehead.

"Harry?" Ron asked going to him. "Are you alright?"

"It was almost like he was excited and mad at the same time, I don't understand. Com'on," he said grabbing his shirt. "It's got something to do with Ginny."

Ron grabbed his shirt following him. He simply threw it over his pajama pants, his strides barely keeping up with Harry's.

Ron was in no way surprised when Harry broke out into a run and only increased his pace to keep up.

Lightning struck outside and thunder clapped. Ron wrapped his arms around himself, 'What an eerie night. I sure hpe Ginny's alright.'

Harry threw the doors to the Hospital Wing open and running to her bedside.

Her body was covered in sweat and she was mumbling incoherently. Harry leaned down touching her face, "Ginny, Ginny are you alright?"

Ginny sat up suddenly, gasping for air that of which she seemed to be deprived.

Her eyes turned to him, they were black as night. "Harry?"

* * *

_A.N. SO how'd ya like it? I like the Greiver thing... a lot and don't worry I give you lemon in next chapter k? oh yeah and reviewers choice, should I have ginny be possessed and be on the bad side without wanting to, or should she be on the good side, but constantly in pain. I can't choose but you guys do it for me k? And I swear I will give you a lemon in the next chapter. Me swears! Now please R&R pretty please! thanks to all those who did review:_

_Raven Poe- wow you love it!_

__

_Elizabeth Turner- you must have patience obi-wan!_

__

_Carolinus Took- I updated!_

__

_Heather- I promise lemons are coming._

__

_Kiaba3- depends on you guys!_

__

_Potter's Payne- If I do I'll fix it!_

__

_LosOjoDeLaVida- Thanx for reviewing as much as you have it means alot!_

__

_joani- I update see see!_

__

_imogenhm- it gets thicker still!_

__

_Gryffindor620- so were you right?_

__

_hosrefeathers- I'm glad you liked it!_

__

_Intelligent Witch- Hehe I promise a lemon next time around!_

__

_The Almight and PowerfulM- I tell you soon....kinda._

__

_Moony's Angel- wow, thanx ever so much!_


	12. A Regret

_

* * *

A.N. Nobody hit me; it's not my fault. My school decided to have a lot of crap happen in one week where I was already overloaded with homework, I'm really sorry k? I really do apologize, I shouldn't have taken this long to update._

_I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters._

_'...'thinking "..."talking_

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry questioned. Her eyes were so dark, not the warm brown he was used to seeing. He rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! It was Lucius; I know I should have told someone sooner. It's like he's in my head, like I can hear his thoughts and he can hear mine. This is the second time this has happened. First with Tom and then now this!" Ginny shook her head viciously, tears winding their way down her pale face.

Ron watched the scene quietly, leaning on the wall opposite the other two, his blue eyes piercing the scene around him. 'So that's what Hermione was talking about. Somebody's inside my sister's head. And that somebody is Lucius Malfoy. Figures Draco wouldn't tell us, stupid ferret. Him and me are going to have a little talk later. And I will make sure he remembers the bouncing ferret scenario, I'll be sure of that.'

Harry sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny, but said girl remained stiff as a board. "Harry, I... I'm dangerous for you to be around. You really shouldn't be here, what if something happened and Lucius saw it? I could ruin everything."

Harry's embrace became tighter, "I'm not leaving you Ginny, Malfoy can sod off, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so sorry, I should have told someone sooner." Ginny said curling up into his welcoming arms.

'Why does this happen to her? Stupid question Potter, this happened to her because she was your girlfriend, that's why this happened to her.' Harry berated himself as Ginny sobbed in his arms. Guilt washed over him in waves and as he met Ron's glowering stare it only increased his shame. Ginny was suffering because she had openly declared caring for him. Otherwise she would have been fine. 'This is all my fault.'

Ron watched Harry comfort his sister in silence, he loved Harry with every fiber of his being and Harry knew it. However, Harry was the reason Ginny was crying and Harry was also aware of that fact. His blue eyes smoldered in an anger he could not control and Harry wilted beneath it. Ron knew Harry could let Ginny go, but he knew that would destroy Ginny more than any spell Voldemort would send her way. He sighed in defeat and offered the dark haired boy a weak smile. 'You'd better keep her safe Harry. You'd better.'

* * *

Hermione stretched and flexed her fingers. Her eyes pulling themselves open, fighting the sleep that so begged for her to return to its arms. Last night's transformation had been rather dull and slightly boring, they had really done nothing. Remus had simply trudged over the to the mat in front of the fireplace and curled up for a nap. Soon Hermione had joined the larger wolf near the fireplace laying her head on his shoulder and sleeping. She looked around, she was lying in his bed and he was sitting at the desk, his eyes searching the same papers as earlier.

Hermione rose from her rather comfy spot and went to him. "What are you looking at?"

Remus jumped a bit when she spoke, not having heard her before she had come closer. He smiled laying his hands over the papers. Hermione's brow furrowed, "Remus, I'm in the Order, you don't have to hide things from me anymore."

Remus smiled mischievously, "Who said they were for the Order?"

Hermione scowled, "Nobody did, I was just curious." She turned her back to him, going back to the bed, giving him time to hide the papers before she settled for staring at his lithe form. He was leaning, with his arms crossed, against the wall by the fireplace.

There were no windows in his room; the only light allowed to touch his body was the firelight. Hermione openly surveyed his body, her eyes tracing the gentle slope in his hips that those sleep pajamas rested so low on. The scars the decorated his body only showing how much he had gone through. The lightly muscled stomach, the long arms, the firelight worshiped his body in ways Hermione hands itched to. She was not surprised to see a slight bulge in his pants when her eyes finished trailing his body. She met his gaze, his intention quite clear.

_**(Yo Guys Lemon Starts Here, So If It Squicks, Don't Read!)**_

Remus watched as she settled back into the bed, taking one of the pillows and curling it into her embrace, he was mildly surprised when he felt a pang of jealousy towards the stuffed item. Her watched her eyes, always so warm and trusting, smolder to a near black as they drank in his entire body. He did his best not to fidget as she stared so boldly. He chuckled at her rather innocent seduction; she was wearing no more clothing than the day she was born. His eyes hungrily traced her curves mimicking her own actions.

Hermione eyed him carefully as he pushed himself off the wall sauntering towards her. The heat in his eyes and his predatory gaze steered her thoughts in a much more suggestive direction.

He settled next to her on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand rose to her face cupping it gently. "My beautiful sprite."

Hermione smiled gently at his endearing tactics. She shifted closer to his body her lips brushing teasingly across his. His hands danced up her neck entwining themselves with her curls.

He pulled her closer and covered her lips with his pushing his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue along her back teeth and Hermione moaned as a jolt of pleasure ran rampant through her system.

His hands moved from her neck and trailed over the swell of her breasts flicking his thumb over her nipples.

Hermione moaned breaking from the kiss her need to breathe becoming overtly obvious.

His mouth covered her sensitive nipples while his hand trailed farther down, lightly grazing over her clit.

"...Nnh," Hermione pushed back against his fingers as he rubbed against it repeatedly, the pressure increasing each time.

Hermione bit her lip as her body began to shake, the onslaught of emotions beginning to overtake her. When, without warning, he removed his hand.

Hermione moaned at the loss watching a smile light his face up that could only be described as devious.

Hermione had a total of two seconds to comprehend the fact that Remus was just about do something most people would consider disgusting before she felt his tongue run across her already sensitive clit.

Hermione opened her mouth in a silent scream. His hands held her hips as steady a possible and continued his oral assault on her until he knew she was completely sated.

He kissed her bringing her out of her haze, as she tasted herself on his lips.

"One more time, love. Just once more."

He touched her face settling himself between her legs, while muttering a contraceptive charm.

He gyrated himself against her hips through the cloth of his pants. A moan wretched itself from his lips as a wave of pleasure shot through him.

Hermione moved the rough cotton down his legs as Remus used his feet to finish kicking them off.

He took himself in his hand and pushed into her already wet and warm depths. Hermione faintly noted that the discomfort of having his within her was almost undetectable.

She pushed back against him, burying him deeper within her. Remus bit her shoulder sucking on the irritated skin nearly losing himself then and there. "Oh bloody hell," he said beginning to move within her.

Hermione's breath hitched as his pace increased, she knew he wasn't going to last long after what he had already been subject to.

Each stroke brought the knot in her groin and his tighter and tighter, till it suddenly exploded. Hermione felt him explode within her.

A load groan penetrated the room as she clamped down on him, drawing his pleasure to an end. Remus collapsed onto her, his breathing heavy.

_**(Yo Guys Lemon Ends Here, So If You Skipped It You Can Start Reading Again)**_

Hermione wrapped her arms around his still quivering form burying her face in his neck. She was mildly surprised when she felt his breath even out and discovered he was asleep.

She gently smiled, she could just tell Dumbledore it had been a hard transformation, some things were worth more than her studies.

His weight felt right on top of her, and she relished in it. He was hers and she was his. She felt her heart swell before she faded off to sleep.

* * *

Snape paced in his office. The fire roared a bright green and Draco stepped through the fire.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You fool, the Dark Lord now wants me to keep an eye on you. They suspect you, alert Dumbledore that his present plan for you to tell your father will not, the only way I can foresee you not being caught or killed, for that matter, is for him to be able to get them all in, the Halloween feast Draco. Tell Dumbledore this must work perfectly. Now listen carefully..."

Long fingers were clasped together, bright silver eyes narrowed, and a pale brow furrowed together in concentration as he probed at the mind he held so firmly in his clutches. The black leather of the chair groaned softly as he moved.

The man sitting in the chair was the picture of a fallen angel, his bright appearance contrasted deeply with the dark clothing he was wearing.

His proud cheeks, still hallowed from his short stay in Azakaban, and his lean form still weak from its endeavor in the wizard prison.

Lucius sat in his study, beginning to sift through the girl's mind was becoming harder and harder. He knew Dumbledore was aware that it was himself in the Weasly's mind, he just did not understand why.

Dumbledore did not know that the girl was in constant searing pain. Soon the pain would be too much and Ginny Weasly would cease to exist, of her accord. Even now, he could still feel her feelings toward Potter. Lucuis had been ordered to use the girl against him and Lucuis was planning to do so much more than that.

He would ruin Potter; he would take from Potter what mattered to him most.

* * *

Hermione lightly kissed her lover's brow, rising from his embrace to get dressed, it was already dinnertime again, she had heard the gong sound from somewhere inside the castle. 'I wonder where that thing is anyways? Knowing Dumbledore its probably just him flicking his wand or Dobby burping, who knows?'

Remus mumbled into the pillow, as Hermione placed a hand on his back. "Remus, wake up."

He lifted his head, his hair still tousled from sleep, among other things. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go eat dinner ok? Just didn't want to leave you all alone and not say goodbye," she said.

"That's fine," he softly kissed her hand. "Have you noticed you've already been here sometime and you haven't slept in your room yet?"

Hermione grinned, "And your saying this is a bad thing?"

Remus looked indignant, "I never said such a thing."

Hermione left and made her way down to the Great Hall and slipped into a seat next to Ron. She looked across the table and almost missed Ginny, who was hiding within Harry's embrace. She was still pale but looked much better. She was about to comment on that thought when Dumbledore stood.

"Hello, I do hope you are all having a wonderful evening. I have an announcement to make. Two years ago, when I had been removed from the school, there were two particular students that were rather, aggressive, about the protestations from my being removed."

Hermione looked back on the memory fondly of Fred and George flying from Hogwarts, leaving Umbridge to suffer.

"Fred and George Weasly came to me after I returned and took all their tests, and they passed all of them with flying colors and I declared them graduated from Hogwarts. As you are all aware, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts position is still open. Before the year began I could find no one to fill the position."

Hermione grinned and scanned the staff table. Sure enough, two identical faces were staring around the Great Hall grinning.

"Along with running Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, which will be located here on the premises, they have agreed to take the position."

The Gryffindor table erupted in gleeful yells as Fred and George bowed slightly, the identical grins widening. Dumbledore's next words were drowned out for the next two minutes. Once it quieted Dumbledore continued.

"And if you will all go look at your schedules, the class will now be added to your lists."

And in all the glee and excitement no one noticed Ron slinking out of the Hall, as angry as could be.

* * *

_A.N. So whatcha think? Hmmmm? Anyways, review and tell me!_


	13. A Fate

_A.N. So how you guys doing? Me I'm sick, but I decided to be wonderful and write another chapter in my boredom. Aren't I lovely? Don't know what to say, except that if you do read please review! The reviews are my inspiration and without them, I am much less motivated to keep writing and I would also like to announce that after I finish this story I have a Ron/Hermione in the makings, so feedback on that k? Anyways, onto the story._

'...'_thinking "..." talking_

* * *

Remus chuckled a little as he leaned against the frame of the Great Halls opened doors. The invisibility cloak providing not only it's original function, hiding him from sight, but also a bit of warmth could be pulled from its comforts.

'Fred and George Weasley, why do I have the inkling than Dumbledore has more of a purpose for them than just the DADA job?' His eyes narrowed at Dumbledore watching the old man's eyes twinkle. He had more in store than he was letting on. His eyes flitted over towards Hermione, as she listened to Dumbledore's speech about the twins. He flinched as the noise from Dumbledore's announcement resounded through the Hall.

He did, however, notice a red haired Gryffindor stalking out amongst the cheering students. Ron looked, quite a bit less than happy, and Remus would venture that Ron was near spitting mad.

His eyes rested on Dumbledore's as he nodded towards the staircase, indicating he was going to follow the young Weasley. Dumbledore nodded his head gently, showing his approval.

Remus turned swiftly, his eyes searching for the young redhead. The resounding crash upstairs left no room for negotiation about where Ron had gone. Remus ran up the stairs, some faint thought in his mind about what Ron would do to the third floor corridor, and that it may not be too healthy for it.

He pushed the door to an empty and unused classroom open and stepped inside. "Who's there?" Ron asked, whirling around. "Where are you?"

Remus's brow furrowed in thought before he remembered the cloak he was becoming so accustomed to wearing. He pulled it off and watched Ron visibly relax.

"Ron, are you alright? You seemed less than happy for your brothers... status here." Remus asked gently.

Ron glared, and Remus thought it worthy of setting his hair on fire. "They shouldn't be here. I can't do anything with them here, and now they'll be grading me!"

"I would be grateful. Your mother would want you to get all the NEWTs possible and with your brothers grading the test, surely they wouldn't want your mother on their backs about failing their brother?"

Ron sighed, "True, but... they just shouldn't be here." He kicked at the ruins of a desk lying on the ground. Remus whispered a repairing spell and the desk stood to its former glory again.

"It's not all bad, they are different from their previous selves. Your brothers have grown up a bit. I would see them as an asset and not a curse. You have two of the best class escape artists as your teachers, and not only that, because you are their brother you can use those well learned tactics to your advantage." Remus suggested lightly.

Ron turned to him, blue eyes still blazing slightly, "We'll see how things work out. We'll just see."

"Perhaps you should return to the hall before Harry gets suspicious of your absence?" Remus asked, gesturing to the door and grabbing the cloak again.

"By the way," Ron said stepping closer. "I don't disapprove of you and Hermione, just don't hurt her, ok?"

Remus smiled, "I would never hurt her." He lifted the cloak and placed it over his shoulders as Ron opened the door.

* * *

"Here you go dear," Madam Pomfrey said. She handed Ginny a vial with a blue liquid inside.

"What is it?" Ginny asked staring at the liquid.

"It is a very strong pain reliever. Now I caution you, only use this when the pain is too much to bear. It is extremely addictive and I don't want you to... overuse it." Madam Pomfrey stumbled over her words, trying to dance over a touchy subject without being injured.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you. May I take it at night to he lp me sleep?"

"Only when the pain is at its worst, but yes you may."

* * *

Hermione went back to her room, walking up the red trimmed staircase. She opened the door and set her books down throwing herself onto the rather spacious bed.

'Remus should stay in here with me. It's more spacious this way. My bed's bigger and I have more pillows,' she giggled at her absentminded thought. She heard a loud purring and leapt out of the bed. Her eyes drifted to Griever on the wall. 'I forgot about him.'

"Ms. Granger," Griever said, seating himself on the wall opposite her.

"Hello Griever, how have you been lately?"

The lion smiled, "I've been well, and your things are intact, just as I promised."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. Umm... don't take this the wrong way or anything, but do you ever like, leave?"

Griever shook his head and looked up at her, his eyes leaving no traces of anger residing there. "If you wish it I may leave."

Hermione smiled a grateful smile. 'Fred and George, Professors... how odd. Although, I understand why they would excel at it. They already have the favor of the student body.'

Hermione jumped at the banging on her door. She opened it and nearly fell over. Draco Malfoy had walked all the way up to her door and knocked instead of yelling obscenities at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Potty and Weasle want you," he sneered.

'So much for civility,' Hermione thought glaring at him. She nodded curtly and headed for the portrait hole. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Honestly Harry, you could be a little less rude!" she said as she fixed her shirt sleeve.

"Hermione, com'on Dumbledore wants to see us!" he said pushing her down the hallway.

"I can walk on my own you know!" Hermione snapped and her mood was not helped much when she went crashing to the floor as Harry let go.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, leaning against the corner of the hall. He had been somewhat snippy during dinner and his mood had not improved.

"Obviously not," she said rubbing her abused posterior. "Now what is it you two needed to see me about?"

"I already told you Dumbledore wants to see us. Its something about the... Well you get the point. Com'on!" Harry took off down the hallway, Ron streaking after him.

"Boys," Hermione mumbled as she walked off.

* * *

Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Hermione, darling, how long has it been, over a year since you've graced us with your wonderful presence?" Fred asked, releasing Hermione and allowing her to inhale again.

"Yes quite too long I'd say!" George said pulling her into an identical embrace.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the twins winked and left her to contemplate the mechanics of breathing again. She looked around the room and saw the twins, Snape, Ron, Harry, Draco, Remus, and Dobby.

"Ms. Granger, if you could please take a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the only empty seat in his office.

Hermione's face flamed as she sat as was asked and looked attentively at Dumbledore. 'I can't believe I just stood there gawking at everyone!'

"I would like to inform you all of Fred's and George's status. They are an infiltration unit if you will. We will utilize their devices and their skills to spy, sneak, and connive. Any questions?" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Hermione faintly thought she could hear a cricket off in the distance.

"Good, now, on the night of the Halloween feast, thirteen of Voldemort's best, his best Death Eaters, are going to arrive here. Our objective is to remove them from the castle. Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry, you will be working with Remus on self-defense tactics until that time. Snape, whether or not you fight, is at your discretion, I leave it to you. Fred, George, I do expect you to help, is this clear?"

"Where will we be training with Lupin?" Ron asked, shifting in his seat a bit.

"The Room of Requirement."

Nothing else was muttered across the room and so the meeting ended and they were all released.

'We only have three days till Halloween, what can Remus teach us between now and then?' Hermione thought as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

* * *

__

_A.N. So whatchya think hmm? Updated kinda quick huh? Oh well, I'm sure no one will complain! So please review if you've read it. I just, I barely have any inspiration without the things. TTFN seifersfire _


	14. A Sacrifice

_A.N. Well guys, I would like to severely apologize to all of my reviewers. I had gotten a review that rather... er... made me think I needed to re-write my story. I apologize for not updating in so long and I will slowly be re-writing it. I really feel bad for not updating, forgive me._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and no profit is being made off this story._

* * *

Hermione woke up as she snuggled her pillow closer. Remus had insisted she stay in her room at least once during the year. She had been suspicious until he gave her a warm smile, gently reassuring her. "I do not turn you away Hermione, I simply wish you a good night of sleep. When you are with me," he paused. "I tend to divest you of that."

"Among other things," Hermione said, softly kissing him. "Good night."

She sat up, rubbing a hand over her face, her hair cascading over her form. Crookshanks jumped up on the bed trilling at her, begging for attention. Hermione smiled running a hand through his silky fur. He trilled at her again settling into her lap.

"And what have you been up to young sir?" she asked, rubbing the back of his ears. Crookshanks only began to purr and rub his head against her hand. She sighed, getting out of bed and stripping off her nightclothes. She took a quick shower, wrapping a towel around herself and going back to her room. She dried her hair with a swish of her wand and, with her free hand, reached for her dressers. She got a black skirt reaching to a bit above her knees and a white button up shirt with a tank top underneath. She left the first three buttons undone leaving a bit of her bronze skin showing.

She smiled, a bit mischievously, when Remus eyes darkened like that as they raked up and down her body, it gave Hermione a sense of power. A sense of power she was keen to exploit. She grabbed the textbooks necessary for the day and left her room.

Harry and Ron met her halfway to charms.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I didn't take that long. It's just a stereotype, that women take too long getting ready, nothing more. It took me no more than an hour. How long do you take getting ready in the morning?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Like ten minutes," Ron said, giving her a strange look.

"Charming," Hermione muttered, as she walked into a classroom. She sat down near the front and took out her books for the day.

Ron sat next to her somewhat begrudgingly, "Mione, I didn't mean no harm by it. I was just teasing. Besides you look a lot prettier than me!"

Hermione smiled despite herself, "Well, that's not very hard is it?"

Ron glowered at Hermione as she tried to keep her giggled under some form of control. 'Well that wasn't very nice! I was trying to make her feel better and she goes and does something like that!'

"Oh come on, Ron! I was only teasing!" Hermione said, a halo of innocence practically hanging over her head.

"Bloody females," Ron grumbled, turning to face the rather short Charms Professor.

"Hello class today we will be..."

* * *

Hermione walked along the corridor nearly bursting with students, she was going to be late to Ancient Ruins, if people didn't start to get out of her way.

"Miss Granger!" a voice called out.

Hermione turned around to face said voice. Professor McGonagall was striding towards her with fervor. The students seemed to part in her wake, giving the woman easy access without the burdens of hundreds of bodies. Hermione glowered in a jealousy.

"That's not what I would consider fair, Professor," she said, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked, giving the young girl a strange look.

"You don't have to fight your way through the masses with an electrified stick to get to class on time!" she huffed.

McGonagall smiled knowingly, "It is simply a presence, you must hold about you. An air of..."

"Professor, I was just kidding. There's no need to go into details." Hermione said laying a hand on her arm.

The ageing Professor smiled. "Come, Professor Dumbledore and Lupin need to see you. Harry, Ron and Draco are already on their way."

"But my next class! I... I don't want to fall behind," Hermione stuttered, horrorstruck.

"Miss Granger, you are no longer registered in the class of Ancient Ruins. You joined the order and you have specific responsibilities, this hour is to be spent with Lupin, learning self-defense," McGonagall said, her step turning her back in the other direction.

Hermione all but jumped forward trying to keep up with her, not wanting to have to fight her way, the only option of being left behind. She would be going against the line of traffic, and that in Hogwarts was a step below suicide.

"Will I still be able to graduate?" she asked panting from the effort to keep up with the professor, pushing her way through crowds.

Professor McGonagall turned with a superior smile, "You already can Miss Granger. The extra classes you elected to take while Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were off chasing a Snitch gave you the necessary requirements for being able to pass Hogwarts. Though, I do believe chasing a Snitch is also something to be admired."

* * *

Hermione quietly followed McGonagall's orders to go to the Room of Requirement. She was about to enter when she heard something akin to a ragging testosterone battle. She walked inside and saw Ron and Draco on opposite sides of the room screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Harry was leaning against a nearby wall, seemingly keen to just watch for this round.

"If it were my choice, you wouldn't even be here Malfoy!" Ron bellowed, shaking in a fit of rage.

"You aren't even fit to hold a wand you filthy swine!" Draco screamed back, although, his trademark smirk never left his face.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and slammed her books down on the floor. "Aren't we a bit old for this... this bickering?"

"No!" they both yelled in unison, turning back to glare at the other.

"Bicker all you want, but it will end when we come here! I don't want to see any potshots or low blows to settle old scores. You're on the same side now, so at least act like it in here," Remus said, walking into the room giving off an air of superiority.

Hermione suppressed the urge to run to him and hold him tight. She mentally slapped herself, 'It's only been a few hours since you last saw him. Honestly, get yourself under control.'

The boys stared poison daggers at each other and Remus gave her a quick warm smile. Hermione grinned back, knowing she looked, in the least, a bit foolish.

"Now," Remus said walking to in front of them all. "You realize I cannot show favoritism in this room, to anyone." His eyes strayed to all of them, lingering on each, but his meaning was crystal clear. In this place there could be no ranks, no un-equality, they all had to be on an even keel.

"I assume you all know the basic defensive tactics?" he asked.

"Well actually, I don't know about Malfoy, but we had something called Dumbledore's Army and Harry taught us loads of stuff!" Ron said, leaning up against a table.

"I'm not talking about spells." Remus met four confused looks. "You could defend off a whole hoard of Death Eaters, by watching each other's backs, by being in the correct formation. But to achieve this you must know the others you're working with. Draco, are you going to be siding with us or with the Death Eaters?"

"Unfortunately, I will be making my stand. I'll be fighting with the twerps," he said gesturing to the other three.

"Good, Harry, I want you and Malfoy back to back. Ron you at Hermione's," he said moving his wand.

Harry stared aghast, "Professor, you can't be serious?!"

"That's not fair, I'm not trusting my life to the likes of him!" Malfoy said pointing an accusing finger.

"Who do you know better, than your enemy?" Remus asked, he chanted a couple of spells and two completely still figures stood before them, they were faceless. "Don't worry, they will only do what I tell them to, nothing more." Remus moved one of the decoys to in front of Harry and the other to in front of Draco. "Now simply follow them, but keep each others backs covered."

The two young men scoffed, but stepped up to their challenge. 'They have similar qualities, both very courageous, just for different reasons. Harry because he has to, and Malfoy for his own glory, but all the same. Malfoy has proven he has some heart... somewhere,' Hermione mused, watching them. Remus had been right, they achieved what was asked without a hitch.

Hermione and Ron stepped up to the same task, and performed as well as Harry and Malfoy had.

"Very good, now the next thing we will learn is the ability to stay silent," he said, a serious tone lacing his voice.

Ron gave him a questioning look. "We're not little kids anymore! I can keep my mouth shut!"

Remus' face became very grave. "You cannot under all circumstances keep your motuh shut I promise." He walked closer to the young red-head. "I'm going to kill that little Ginny girl when I get my hands on her," he whispered fiercely.

"Hey," Ron said protectively, stepping forward.

Remus held up his hands. "I was only trying to prove a point. You said you could keep silent, look what happened just now."

Ron firmly closed his mouth and pouted, as Hermione stifled a giggle. He shot a glare in her direction, threatening dire consequences if she did not close her mouth.

Remus looked at her with a grave expression. "Damn half-breeds, they're worth no more than the shit on my shoe. If it were up to me, I'd have them all exterminated, shoot them in the back of the head."

Hermione felt her eyes sting and the color drain from her face. 'How dare he say something like that to her.............. Is that what people really thought of her, nothing but a useless half-breed?' She took deep breaths trying to get herself under control.

"Hey! That was bloody uncalled for!" Ron said, holding Hermione close to him.

Remus felt a pang of jealousy strike him hard. That was his Hermione, Ron was not allowed to be cuddling.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up with a feral light.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes, "Never you mind, forget it, sod off, disappear!"

"If you two could leave us please," Remus said, gesturing to the three boys.

Ron looked at Hermione, asking a silent question. Hermione nodded and Ron left, but not before shooting a threatening glare at Remus. Once the other had left she turned to him. "Why'd you... that..." she turned her back trying to get her tears under control. "That hurt."

Remus sighed and stepped up to her, gently rubbing her shoulders. "I overreacted, I just wanted to prepare you for what others might say. I didn't want you to be hurt like that at the wrong time. It is a soft spot Hermione, and if they find it they will not leave in unexplored."

"You don't think other people think of me that way do you?" she asked, sniffling.

Remus pulled her into an embrace, "The people that matter do not."

Hermione buried her face in his chest; "You don't think of me like that do you?"

Remus kissed her, pouring all the passion he could into it. "My sweet Hermione, I could never think of you like that, never in a million years!"

* * *

_A.N. Well whatchya think? I kinda like it, I was shooting for something else, but oh well, it turned out how it turned out. And I'd also like to thank my beta Kas Kar ACE!_


	15. A Desperation

_A.N. Hello, I'm back with another chapter. And just to let you know this is a perversely long chapter and there is a lemon and some slight gore so... just letting you know. So just tell me what you guys think, R&R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor is any profit being made from this story._

* * *

The candlelight flickered off the walls, laying like a satin blanket over the silence that consumed the four figures. Remus stood at the front of the Room of Requirement, ashen faced. He sighed heavily, "Well, for the little time you have had, you four have done wonderfully. Just remember... to be careful. You are going against full fledged Death Eaters." 

Harry nodded solemnly, his hands clenched around his wand, knuckles white with the force. His face was like stone and it was obvious his will was more than set. Ron barely acknowledged the fact Remus was talking, save for the shift of his eyes to said person and the almost indeterminable nod of his head. He was leaning against a far wall, his figure dark and brooding, the firelight, combined with his hair, giving him an almost ethereal glow. Draco was paler than usual and gave barely any sign of life. His brow was covered in sweat and if you listened hard enough, it you could almost hear the beating of his heart. Hermione sat on a nearby table, a book of defensive spells sitting in her lap, her eyes poured over the words drinking in their meaning. A new fervor had come to her, knowing now that those words could save her life, as well as others.

"Tonight, at dusk the Death Eaters will sneak in by Draco. He will hide them in the Garden House Five; no one is going to be out there until tomorrow morning. During dinner, you are to leave early and begin combing the halls for them. They should not be hard to find, and Harry, bring the Marauder's Map, in case you there is any trouble finding them. Remember what you have learned and if you are in trouble, you are all going to be together, rely on the others. Until then..." Remus trailed off.

The three boys walked out, quiet as death. As they left Hermione turned to Remus, "Things will be alright, I swear they will."

"You can't swear that and you can't promise you'll be alright either."

Hermione sighed, "No, I suppose I can't. But I can swear that I love you, and that I will see you again, no matter what." She held his hand and gently kissed it, as her lips met his in a gentle kiss. Remus turned her head and deepened the kiss holding her to him as if she were life itself. Feelings flowed through them, pulsing the way through their lips, love, fear, hope.

"What scares me the most is I can't be there to help you. If I am seen, by anyone, they could tell the Ministry and I would be sent away. I cannot fathom the thought of sending you out there alone." He said, as his entire body began to shake.

"I am not going to be alone. I will have Ron, Harry, and Draco with me. Both Harry and Ron would kill themselves before letting me be killed." She said soothingly running her hands through his hair.

"All of Hogwarts would not be enough to protect you. Her walls and gargoyles could not keep you safe enough," Remus said, taking her face in his hands.

_**(YO GUYS LEMON STARTS HERE! IF IT SQUICKS DON'T READ)**_

He pulled her to him his hands tracing a familiar path on her flesh, his urgency to know that she was indeed there, fueling a passion that was lit by a tear. His hands slid up the column of her neck, tracing the delicate lines of her flesh. His hands found their way up the back of her shirt, his touch searing her skin, almost making her flinch. Hermione opened herself to him and drowned in his touch. Her fears were minimal but, his pain was tangible, the guilt at sending them into this, the fear of losing, the remorse that she had to bear the burden.

His hands slid over the mounds of her breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her shirt. Hermione stood passively, letting him reassure himself, to keep him sane. Remus stopped his questing and looked into her eyes. "Touch me Hermione, please don't leave me alone."

Hermione nearly sobbed at the emotion in his words. 'He doesn't want me to leave him all alone, he doesn't want me to die. He wants me to touch him, to keep him near, to show my love.'

"Don't you ever doubt that I love you," She said, her voice harsh from the tears that threatened to spill.

Remus eyes shone a bright slate grey that was a near gold light. "Only if you swear to do the same," He said, his fingers tracing the line of her lips.

"How long until dinner?" she asked, leaning into the caresses he offered.

"We have three hours," Remus breathed. His hands made quick work of the buttons on her school robe, the need to feel her skin in contact with his was almost overwhelming. He braced his hands on her waist and lifted her back onto the table she had been on earlier. Once she was seated he pushed the robes off her shoulders, almost reverently and it whispered down to the floor.

"Close your eyes, so the room can change. I don't think you'd fancy splinters." Both their eyes slid shut accordingly. There was a small noise, as if a breeze had traveled through the room and rustled a stack of parchments.

Hermione deprived of sight felt her other senses become hyperactive. She was all too aware of Remus hands massaging her thighs, of the ache in her groin. He was breathing heavily and his lips were resting on her upper arm.

"I could lose anyone," he whispered sensually in her ear. "Anyone but, you." As he spoke his hand traveled from her chin falling to her neck and breasts and finally stopping at the button to her skirt. "Open your eyes, love."

Hermione did as she was asked and looked around the newly decorated room, her eyes drinking in the luscious sight. Decorated in black and blue silks was a bed that rivaled her own, the silk sheets glittering under the light of numerous candles.

Remus took her hand and guided her off the table. She turned to him slowly a mischievous glint her eyes. Her hands came to her shirt, taking one button at a time, intentionally being overtly slow.

Remus pushed the material off her shoulders, his hands ghosting over her skin. Once the offending garment was removed, his mouth descended on her shoulder, kissing, biting, and sucking at the skin.

Hermione felt his lips trail upward towards her neck and shivered with the gentleness in which he moved. His lips moved up to her pulse-point and sucked. A wave of pleasure rushed through her body, ripping a moan from her throat. "Do that again," she whispered, running her hand down his leg and ever so slightly grazing over his member.

Remus groaned at the stroke and attached his lips again, sucking while licking at the same time. Hermione cried out arching into him and wrapping her legs around his waist. His pulse raced, as he felt her breath quicken at the overdrive of their bodies touching. Hermione kicked off her shoes and opened her legs wider as he settled between them.

"Merlin... Hermione what you do to me..."

He gently laid her form down on the bed and ran a loving hand through her hair, his touches and fervent whispers of reassuring love. Hermione fought down the thought, knowing that he was doing this because there was no promise he would have the chance to again. His hands divested her of her skirt, pushing them down her mile of leg.

She pulled him closer to her, his face close to hers. "I am here Remus. I am here."

His hands strayed to between them, testing how ready she was for him. An arousing jolt shook his body at her responses to him. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in with a schooled determination. He would give her something to come back for, he would give her a reason to turn and run from a fight, he would make sure she knew just how much he loved her.

His strokes were languid and slow, meant to torture, too slow to give her anything without denying her what she wanted. She worked with him, meeting his every need. After a time of their exertions sweat poured from both their bodies, as loud moans challenged the forthcoming night, and all it's promises.

Each time she lifted her hips to meet his, a wave of pleasure ripped echoed off the walls of her body. They had held back and were reaching a breaking point... literally. His mouth descended her body, taking a nipple and suckling it in his mouth. Hermione nearly bit a hole in her mouth as she held his head in place. What he seemed to be denying himself in her depths, he made up for. Hermione never knew someone could make you scream just from tonguing your nipples.

His tongue traveled over the rosy peak, gently nipping from time to time. His gently touches stirring a fire she had not yet experienced with him. The sound of skin slapping against skin began to increase and Hermione threw her head back, gasping for air she seemed to be deprived of.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper inside and began rolling her hips. She reached up to his face and turned it to whisper in his ear, "Let go, finish this."

Remus moaned and lifted the intense control he had had on himself, as a symphony of bed springs, moans, and groans ended the sweet torture they had willingly subjected themselves to.

_**(YO GUYS LEMON ENDS HERE! IF YOU SKIPPED YOU CAN START READING AGAIN.)**_

Hermione laid her head on his chest, trying to comfort them both with her actions. His breathing slowed as he entwined his fingers with her hair. It fell through his fingers, the curls retaining their buoyancy.

"I have to go," She said quietly.

"I know," he said just as silently.

Hermione rose from her position and leaned over him, covering his lips with hers. Remus' hand held her head to his till oxygen was a sever necessity, his desperation more than obvious.

She dressed quickly, all the while he eyes never left her form. 'You fool! What are you doing?! She's going to get hurt and you're sending her out there with only three younger boys to protect her, who can barely protect themselves!' Remus closed his eyes, ignoring the voice screaming in his head.

'It is her choice and I cannot stop her.'

Hermione walked over to him one last time. She held his hand and kissed it. "I will see you tonight."

Remus let her hand go as it slipped out of his, and she walked out the door.

* * *

Hermione went up to her room and dropped her bag upon arrival. 

"Hello," Griever said, rolling over onto his back.

Hermione was reminded or a rather large kitten, stretching after a nap.

"Hello Griever, how are you?" She asked politely, rummaging through her drawers.

"You may not know this Hermione, but most people change clothes in the morning, instead of popping up at the oddest times," he said settling himself on the wall across from her.

Hermione laughed lightly, "True. I just need a change of clothes. I need to be able to move more freely tonight, is all," she said lightly.

"Ah yes, your confrontation with the Death Eaters tonight, one would need the ability of movement," Griever said as his tail flitted about.

Hermione slammed her drawers shut in surprise. "How in Merlin's name do you know about that?"

Griever smiled a knowing smile, "I am not confined to your room."

Hermione's brow furrowed together. "If you're in here, what's in Malfoy's room?"

Griever gave her a glance; "Go ask him yourself, he's in there right now." As the lion spoke his form on the wall became less and less visible, till he had seemingly left.

'I don't have time to go ask Malfoy what magical creatures live on his walls. I have to find Harry and Ron. Talking to Ginny wouldn't be a bad idea either.' Hermione began undo the buttons on her shirt. 'I hope she's alright. She's been rather scarce for a while. Maybe I do need to talk to her, it's no mystery what's wrong, but still a walk around the lake might be a good idea.'

After Hermione had changed, she grabbed her wand and cloak heading for the door. "Goodbye Griever."

* * *

Ginny was in the sixth year girl's dormitories, lying on her bed reading a Muggle romance novel. Her cheeks flushed as the man and woman began to kiss in heated passion. Her cheeks only became redder as she read along. Finally in embarrassment she threw the book aside and turned to other way, as if shunning the pile of paper. 

'You can't avoid them forever Ginny.' The voice in her head spoke.

Ginny's eye clamped shut as she bit down on her lip. She would avoid Harry and the others for as long as it took.

'It doesn't matter; you'll give in sooner or later. Our Lord remembers you, how you spoke with him in his diary, all those years ago. He wishes to meet you again and he is coming for you. I see through your eyes, and I know what you know. You cannot avoid him forever. We're coming for you Ginny.'

Ginny lifted her head, the presence was still in her mind, but it was hiding, waiting. Tom still remembered her... Tom, no, that man was Voldemort. Ginny loved Harry and she was not about to give that up. "Harry, Merlin, please come help me. He won't go away."

Draco stood out by the Forbidden Forest, trying to still his heartbeat. He could show no weakness tonight; tonight he had to play the part. He slowed his breathing and cleared his mind, and just in time.

As if from the shadows themselves, seven black cloaks appeared. The first stepped forward, "Draco."

Draco nodded his head at his father, "This way." He led them across the grounds, silent as eight Death Eaters could be. He pushed open the gates to the Greenhouses and led them to Greenhouse three. "Wait here until after dinner. You'll hear dinner end, you're right next to the Great Hall. Once dinner ends, the Halls should be clear."

"You are sure?" a raspy voice asked. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders and her black eyes glittered like a poisoned diamond in the little light they were provided with.

"Yes," Draco said, turning to leave.

"Draco, the Dark Lord commands a special job for you tonight," Lucius said stepping forward.

Draco simply raised an eyebrow.

"You are to bring the Weasley girl here, Ginny."

* * *

"Harry, I don't think the fork did anything to you," Hermione said as she watched him wring it in his hands, disfiguring it cruelly. 

"What are you...?" Harry began to rant staring at Hermione as if she had lost her marbles. Hermione pointed at the mistreated utensil in his fist. "Oh..."

"You two need to calm down, I realize that we are all scared or excited or worried. Those feelings will do us no good later on tonight. We need to relax and settle into the night, our heads can't be so full of worry that we loose sight of our objective," Hermione said calmly, sipping the pumpkin juice before her.

Ron glared at her, "They didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's gone missing."

Harry's fist slammed on the table, "And we can't do anything. Fred and George are looking now, but it's not enough. It's not enough."

Hermione swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Harry, you can't let the fact that Ginny is missing distract you right now."

Harry's glare was worthy of flames, "I know that but it's still so bloody irritating. I love her and she's gone missing. What would you do if Remus went missing? I know you would be beside yourself with worry!"

"Yes, I would be." Hermione said lowering her head slightly.

"Good then." Harry said leaning back and crossing his arms.

As dinner began to wind down, the three got considerably more nervous. They exchanged glances every two seconds, as if asking a deadly question. As if regaling themselves to the gallows, they stood in unison and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_A.N. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Till next time luv's... And I promise an update in the next five days..._


	16. A Discovery

_A.N. Well I promised an update and here it is... enjoy loves. And no killing me afterwards, I already promised you guys I don't kill characters... at least I never have before..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything and no profit's being made from this story._

* * *

The three figures stepped out into the Great Hall, as a breeze threatened to blow out the torches. 

"Where do we start looking?" Ron asked, his wand drawn.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked in an accusatory tone.

"Probably off wanking, stupid git," Ron spat. _'I knew he would bail on us, stupid, worthless ferret. Never was much good for anything other than skiving off, it's all he ever does anyway.'_

"Let's not jump to conclusions. The Death Eaters, along with Malfoy, are probably upstairs, there's too much of a risk of getting caught down here, let's go look there. With or without Malfoy, we have to go through with this. Com'on," Hermione said, as she began to mount the stairs. _'Although without him, our job becomes much harder.'_

Their footsteps were the only noise heard throughout the eerily silent corridors, all three straining to hear any noise beside the amount they were making. The noise they made was little yes, but in a corridor full of shadows that took the forms of your fears, it was as loud enough to their ears.

Along the second floor corridor they stopped and saw four black cloaks moving quickly, their feet making no sound as they touched the floor.

"Harry," Ron whispered, tugging on said boy's shirt.

"What?" he whispered fiercely, gesturing to the Death Eaters farther down the corridor.

"Do you have your invisibility cloak, 'Mione and I will look like an easy target, but maybe you could have sort of a surprise jump on 'em?" Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron was being intelligent and... and thinking ahead, _'Miracles do still occur.'_

Harry nodded producing the cloak from inside his robes and slipping it on. With a resigned look Hermione and Ron stepped into the corridor, in plain view of the Death Eaters.

"Oi! What you guys doing here?" He yelled.

In an instant the corridor was lit with a mixing of green and red spells as everyone dove for cover.

* * *

Harry nearly blew his cover as he watched Hermione dodge a spell by mere centimeters; he turned his head and began to walk towards the Death Eaters. He had to get behind them, so at least he could stun them. His footsteps were silent compared to the screaming incantations; he quickened his pace and stood behind the first. 

"_Stupefy."_

The Death Eater fell on the floor face first. He attracted no attention; the others were far to engaged in the battle with Hermione and Ron to notice a comrade falling. _'If they are even considered comrades, rather than a sacrifice to save their own lives.'_

Ropes flew out of the tip of his wand to restrict the last as he moved on to the next Death Eater.

* * *

Hermione was analyzing the many ways to castrate Harry Potter as she cowered behind the statue of a plump lady dressed in elegant clothing. She wondered whether the fat lady and this statue might have some connection with each other, her attention however was drawn away by the spell that cracked her feeble shield. _'Where in bloody Merlin's name is he? I'm going to kill him once this is all over!'_

"Hermione look!" Ron shouted across the corridor from his hiding spot behind the corner. He pointed towards the Death Eaters. Hermione gathered herself and stuck her head around the corner of the statue. She brought her head back in moments before a rather nasty purple spell flew by. "I'd love to Ron, but I'd rather keep my head!"

She once again stuck her head out just long enough to aim, _"Stupefy!"_

Another Death Eater went slack. Hermione smiled proudly, _'Two down two to go. Wait... how'd the other one...' _"Ron did you get one?"

"No, that what I was trying to tell you. It seems we have a guardian angel," Ron smiled.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

* * *

Harry raised his wand to stun the third Death Eater. They were walking wildly around shooting spells in dark corners, trying to stop Harry. Harry had made a mistake a few moments before, as his invisibility cloak had gotten hung and he had been seen. But as Harry uttered the spell, both the fourth and the third Death Eaters fell to the ground stunned, for the moment they were safe. Harry looked up to see a blonde, sneering face. 

"Keep her close," Draco said, pushing forward a figure that was slightly cradled in his arms. "It seems that diary has gotten her into more trouble than she thought."

Ginny lifted her head from Draco's shoulder, her hair was in her face, plastered to it in a sweaty mess, she was paler than life should allow and there was a hand shaped bruise on her upper arm.

"What did you do to her?" Ron growled advancing on the much smaller adolescent.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt her that bad," Draco said defiantly.

"Besides," Ginny said, somewhat proudly. "I bit him."

Ron smile of pride was laughable, however, understandable.

"What are you talking about? Riddle's diary?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's arm and pulling her closer as if she would disappear.

Draco nodded, "He wants her."

The plain statement had catastrophic results. Harry and Ginny blanched, Ron let out with a string of cusswords so vibrant that a slight blush rose to Draco's cheeks, and Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't mean to be the... cruel one here, but... can't we use her mental link to our advantage?" Hermione asked.

Harry's mouth fell open in outrage. "Hermione!"

"Just listen, Ginny, if he can see things on this end, isn't it plausible that the... connection could be reversed and used for our purposes," Hermione asked.

"Whether or not she can, we have other problems to attend to," Draco said, gesturing up the hallway. He walked towards the staircase, but turned when the other three did not follow. "Bellatrix is waiting up the Harry, so is my father. They think I'm bringing the weasel." He held his hands out, in a position where they could be easily tied. "If you hurt me I am not below causing you severe pain."

Harry gave him a quizzical look. "And what am I going to be doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm your prisoner idiot. It in the least gets you in the same room as them!"

Harry turned to Ginny, "Go back to the main hall and tell Dumbledore about the diary and you maybe being able to use the connection to our advantage ok?"

Ginny nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Harry conjured more ropes and walked towards Draco.

"One rope burn Potter, just one and I will kick you in the nuts."

* * *

The door to the Astronomy Tower flew open; Draco came through first, hands secured behind his back. The tallest Death Eater stepped forward to grab him. Before he could reach said figure a wand was pointed right between his eyes. 

"I suggest you leave him alone," Hermione said, stepping into the room behind Draco.

Lucius smiled, "My dear child, kill the boy. I don't care what you do to him. He's worthless as it is," Lucius sneered at his son; Draco managed a weak snort in retaliation.

Hermione felt Harry's cloak brush her leg as he walked in, unseen under the invisibility cloak, Ron followed him in and shut the door behind them.

"Who do you all think you are?" Bellatrix shrieked. "You think you can capture me? Where's your friend, Harry, I have to dispose of him in the same way as I did my fair cousin, although Sirius deserved a much more painful death!"

"_STUPEFY!"_

Bellatrix hit the floor with a resounding thud. Macnair and Lucius looked around wildly, realizing that there was more than met the eye.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Ron bellowed.

The wands flew out of the older men's hands. Lucius dove for Draco and as he reached his son to untie his bonds, hoping to find some kind of salvation, Draco pointed his wand in his father's face. "It ends father."

Harry stripped of the invisibility cloak and even in the torchlight the grit of his teeth and the rage pulsing within him was more than obvious. "Lay down on the floor, face first, or so help me."

Both of them sneered and lay down on the floor never taking their eyes off of Harry. Draco pointed his wand at Macnair and ropes flew out constraining him.

A slight chuckle resounded in the room. This chuckle slowly continued to become steadily harsher. Lucius stared at Harry; tears of laughter streaking down his face. "You know Bellatrix was just playing with you. Black is alive."

* * *

_A.N. So whatcha think, press the reviews button and tell me. Also a special thanx to Kas Kar Ace my beta and well... to Arianth, you made me feel a lot better about my story, thank you so much!_


	17. A Truth

_A.N. oh dear, I didn't update for a while did I? Well everyone thank the board of school directors for calling a snow day, because of that you will have a new chappie!_

_Disclaimer: Must I really do this, you all know it's not mine…_

* * *

Harry moved swiftly, anger radiating from his movements that forced everyone in the room that was able to take one step back. He lifted Lucius up by the collar of his robes, forcing the man to look in his face. "What did you say?"

Lucius grinned, a deranged light enveloping his eyes. "You heard me boy. I see no reason to go repeating myself," he said, his voice maddeningly amused.

Harry twisted the collar in his hands, restricting Lucius' ability to breathe. "Tell me or so help me I will not be responsible for my actions," he snarled.

Even though Lucius' face paled noticeably from the lack of oxygen, he forced a laugh of mockery out. "Yes, well, that would be the reason he's been missing so long hasn't it?" There was a resounding thud as Lucius was dropped, and Harry's hands shook with a hopeless doubt that he had fought for months. "Because, you are responsible for his untimely disappearance aren't you? If you hadn't gone charging into the Department of Mysteries, he would still be here with you wouldn't he? He wouldn't have spent months with my Lord, as we tortured every secret his soul ever held from him. I think he's gone rather numb," Lucius mocked.

Ron managed to grab Harry before Harry launched himself at the elder Malfoy, trying to cause him pain beyond all imagination. "Com'on Harry, just let it alone. He got caught, that's all he's worried about. Let's go," Ron said, as he imposed his body between Lucius and Harry. "I'll go get McGonagall, will you be alright mate?"

Harry nodded, a sheen of sweat covering his entire body. Hermione could practically feel the wheels in his head turning. Harry was desperate and a desperate Harry was a rather reckless Harry, and a reckless Harry was the reason Sirius was gone in the first place.

Ron sped out the door quickly, tearing down the halls knocking students, just leaving dinner, over in his wake. _'What if that prat was lying… wouldn't put it past him. But he did seem awful happy about it, what if he wasn't lying? What if Sirius is alive?' _he thought to himself, puzzling over it.

Ron burst into the Great Hall and ran up to Professor McGonagall's seat. "Professor, we found them in the halls, we weren't sure what to do," he said senselessly.

"Found who, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked, as her eyebrows rose.

"Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and that Macnair person. We found them creeping in the halls, along with four other blokes that Ginny told Professor Dumbledore about," Ron said his breathing short and rapid.

McGonagall stood with a grace that could only come with her age. "Lead the way."

Ron nodded and led her back to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry's looming form stare into the Gryffindor common room fire. He had been there all night and it didn't seem that he would be moving anytime soon. He had gone back into what he was before he had accepted what happened to Sirius. She walked over to him and sat down gently beside him.

"I know telling you that everything will be alright won't help right now Harry. I know that telling you that what happened to Sirius wasn't your fault would be a lie," she said quietly. Harry flinched and glowered at her. "But I will tell you, you have a chance to fix it and trying to melt the fireplace by glaring at it for hours on end, is not going to help," she continued.

Harry sighed. "But… Sirius alive? How do I know he wasn't lying? I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing," he said painfully.

"You have to hope for something Harry. If you don't, then what are you fighting for? Other people? What they want? You can't fight just for others, no matter how noble you are. You have to find something that you need, and if Sirius might still be alive… Isn't that something worth fighting for?" Hermione asked, as she took his face in her hands and turned it towards her.

Harry rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm so tired 'Mione."

Hermione nodded, "I know Harry. We will do all we can."

Hermione was almost surprised at Harry's rather childish behavior, seeking comfort in someone other than Ginny. It made her a tad uncomfortable, but for Harry's sake, she stayed where she was. Harry was just tired anyways.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny at the top of the staircase. She moved to get up, and Harry moved laying his head on the side of the couch, barely holding his eyes open. Ginny took Hermione's hand once she reached the stairs. "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione looked upstairs and then back at her. Ginny caught on rather quickly bounding up the stairs, Hermione not but a foot behind. Ginny quietly closed the door to her dormitory, which was luckily, devoid of her roommates.

She turned to Hermione.

"Last night, when we found the Death Eaters here, one of them was Lucius, he said that Sirius was alive. Harry's been beating himself up over it, all night and day. Lucius also said that Sirius disappearing was Harry's fault," Hermione said.

Ginny bit her lip, it was well known knowledge that Sirius supposed death was Harry's fault. But no one dared utter that fact. Everyone made mistakes in their lives, Harry's just happen to cost him a lot more than a slap on the wrist. _'Well, someone had to say it sooner or later. Maybe the laundry will be a bit fresher now that it's out in the open air,' _she allowed herself to think.

"It had to be said sooner or later," she spoke softly, regretting the truthful words that slipped her tongue.

Hermione nodded, "But it does not need to be exploited."

Ginny was struck with a devilish smile. "You have Lucius locked up in Dumbledore's Library. He's rather unhappy, and he's also rather hungry."

Hermione blinked. "How and why do you know all this?"

"You said I could probably reverse the connection, well you were right. I tried it and it was like, kinda unlocking something, I'm not sure how to explain it. I just know it works," Ginny explained happily.

Hermione smiled. "That's good, but if you'll excuse me. I have to go talk to Remus, you help Harry ok?"

Ginny nodded, "I feel better than I have in weeks. I can actually help you guys out."

Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs back to the common room. The portrait shut with a gentle thud as Hermione left.

Ginny stepped towards the sleeping form on the couch. She knelt next to him, brushing his hair back from his face. "Harry, you awake?"

Emerald eyes lifted the slightest. "Define awake."

Ginny smiled, "Maybe you should skip out on classes today, and sleep?"

Harry gave a soft chuckle. "You know, today is Saturday."

Ginny blushed suitably, ruffling his hair. "Of course I knew that."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Not."

"To!"

"Not!"

"Okay so maybe I didn't. You gonna argue?" she asked brushing her lips against his.

Harry grinned up at her rakishly, "Who argues with a beautiful woman? Of course you knew."

Their lips met and Ginny did her best not to melt at the love his words made her feel.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the restricted section and walked to the portrait that concealed Remus' room. She laid a hand on it, tracing the contours of the painting. It was a painting of the night sky, each star shone brightly, as a lone cloud or two passed over its visage. "Sugarplums," she said stepping back so it had the room to open.

She stepped inside and noticed with dismay that Remus apparently was not in. She sighed and curled up on the bed, waiting for him to return.

* * *

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "They did more than what I asked. They worked well together, thank you, Remus."

Remus nodded. "I'm not the one you should be thanking."

Dumbledore lifted and eyebrow. Remus was being rather cold today. Dumbledore was not sure if it was because he had sent them on a mission, or if it was simply his outlook on life today. "What's troubling you?"

Remus lifted his head. "I am hiding, and I have done no good for the order since the term started."

"They are still looking for the werewolves; I only wish to protect you," Dumbledore implored. He knew that Remus was beginning to get stir crazy, and he was disturbed to find there was nothing he could do.

"Hermione had to fight because of me, because I couldn't protect her. If I had been able to show my face I could have done that. Harry wouldn't know about Sirius and he wouldn't feel so horrible. I just fell that if I…," he trailed off looking hopelessly at the floor.

"What will you tell Hermione?" he asked.

Remus looked up at him resolutely. "I won't. She has no need to worry about me."

Dumbledore lifted and eye brow. "You think that she won't miss your absence?"

"I don't think she needs to know."

* * *

Hermione woke up as a soft hand caressed her face. She had obviously fallen asleep waiting for Remus to return. She kissed his hand gently. "I told you I'd return."

"And you did." Remus slid into the bed next to her, pulling her body flush with his. "Sleep you need it. All is well."

Hermione drifted back into her slumber, without the faintest clue about what was to happen in the morning.

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione once again woke up in her bedroom. She flushed with embarrassment. _'Remus brought me up here, how sweet,'_ she thought to herself, despite her slight sheepishness.

She dressed and went down to the Great Hall, grabbing a plate full of food and digging in. It wasn't long before Harry, Ron, and Ginny graced her with their delightful company. She laughed and joked all morning. Life in her opinion couldn't be better, she had completed her first mission, she had spent the night in the arms of the man she loved, and on top of all of it, her grades had never looked better.

How wrong she was.


	18. A Different View

_A.N. Hiya guys, I woke up this morning and my muses were eating at me. It's rather long, so here ya go. I'm probably going to catch a couple flames over this chapter, but oh well. It is what it is._

* * *

Hermione sat back gently, resting herself on Ron's shoulder. She was more than full, at dinner she had eaten her fill and a bit more, _'And it is glorious.'_

Ron chuckled at her obvious laziness. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it's just life at this point is treating me rather well," She said.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "The full moon is in a week. Have you forgotten about that?"

Hermione looked offended, "Of course not! Still that's a week away; I have seven days until then."

Ginny shook her head trying to wish the fatigue away, tonight was going so well and no matter how tired she was she didn't want to leave quite yet. She readjusted herself on Harry's shoulder, her eyelids unusually heavy. For a few more moments she desperately tried to ignore her sleepiness, but with a sigh realized she couldn't. She lifted herself from Harry's warm embrace and stood. "I'm sorry for ruining the night, but I can't seem to keep my eyes open."

Ron nodded and Harry gently kissed her hand, "Night love."

Ginny blushed, a bit, at his open declaration, "Night."

Ginny was just starting the long trek to the Gryffindor common room when she heard footsteps following her. She turned to see Hermione running towards her. She stopped next to Ginny with a smile on her face.

"You know, I thought Ron turned red when he blushed, but you have just decimated his record," Hermione said. When Harry had said that he loved Ginny, she had blushed so brightly it was hard to tell her face from her hair.

"Shut up," Ginny mumbled, she could not help the smile from smothering the frown she had intended. She fiddled with her robes and laughed softly. "I was just so shocked."

Hermione laughed, "It showed."

They came to the Library corridor and Hermione stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow Ginny."

"Bye Hermione."

Hermione pushed the doors to the library open and stepped inside. She traveled the now familiar path to Remus' room. He'd be upset that she had come, but it had been the perfect day, and he was the only thing that would make it any better. Besides going back to her common room, and having to deal with Malfoy was not what she had in mind.

She stepped inside the room and looked around in confusion. The fire was out, the desk was void of all papers, and everything of Remus' was gone. She looked around the room and went in the bathroom, desperately trying to find some answer besides the obvious for what was going on. When the bathroom proved as bare as the other room, she went back into the other. Tears stung her eyes as she sat numbly on the bed, she couldn't tell if she was numb for the cold, or from what had just happened. As she sat down, a crinkling noise startled her. She stood back up and opened the crumpled piece of parchment on the bed.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_I apologize, but I must go. Two days ago, I received a letter from a friend, and she needed my help. I could not leave her. It is strange to be at a loss for words, I have never been that way before. I love you Hermione, I hope you know this. I ask you to find comfort in another; I have no way of knowing when I will be back or even if I will. I cannot be greedy with you any longer. I love you Hermione, I will regret this until my dying day. I cannot express how much it hurts to leave you; you were my mate, my other half. I ask one more thing of you before I leave, forget me._**

**_Remus Lupin_**

The piece of parchment fluttered to the floor, the ink stained with tears.

* * *

The wind whipped his face, biting the warmth of his cheeks. He looked back at the looming form of Hogwarts in the distance, Hogsmeade seemed so far away.

He knew she was still there, her warm smile beckoning him back to her arms, and her hand just waiting for his.

Remus turned his back to Hogwarts and Apparated away, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

* * *

Draco was sitting by the fire doing his homework when the portrait opened. Hermione drug herself in, with all intensions of heading into her room to cry what was left of her tears out. She made it to the staircase before she collapsed to her knees.

Draco walked cautiously towards her. "Granger?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, touching her head to the floor. A faint thought in the back of her mind stopped the flow of tears for a moment. _'Why are you overreacting so badly? It's not as if you can't live without him.'_

Hermione sniffled, _'No, I can. I know I can, but I love him. I gave everything to him. I feel so empty.'_

Draco looked down awkwardly at the girl in front of him. In no way was he fond of her, but a sort of respect had formed. He made his decision quickly; he rose and left the common room, heading up to the seventh floor.

He was rather relieved to see two of the trio walking in front of him, obviously on their way back from dinner. He quickened his pace, once he was close enough he grabbed Potter's sleeve.

Harry whirled around, his eyes becoming rather large when he saw who was behind him. "What do you want?"

"Follow me," Draco said turning around and retracing his footsteps.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look but followed.

During the entirety of the walk, Draco justified what he had just done in his mind. He didn't want to put up with Granger lying on the floor of his common room crying all night. It was better to get Potty and Weasel to come get her. He was, in no way, showing compassion. He did however conveniently ignore the fact that he had not called her Mudblood in more than three days.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked when they reached the Head dormitories entrance.

Draco got a rather pained look on his face and simply uttered the password. The three men stepped inside and looked around. Hermione had obviously made it to her room, as her presence on the floor was rather scarce.

"She's up in her room," Draco said turning back to his homework.

At the mention of Hermione both Harry and Ron turned to the staircase and began to mount it. If Malfoy had had to come and get them, there was bound to be something wrong. Harry threw the door open and ran inside. What he saw made his heart plummet and Ron gasp beside him.

Hermione was lying on her bed, curled up in a ball, sobbing. Save for fourth year, neither of them had very rarely seen Hermione cry. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Go get Ginny."

Harry nodded and left as Ron approached the bed. He sat down next to her, stroking her hair. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione only sobbed harder, crumpling a piece of parchment in her hand. Ron reached for it, gently covering her hand with his. She looked up into those eyes, those bright blue eyes of someone who would not ask questions, only offer comfort. Her fingers loosened their grip on the parchment as Ron took it out of her hands and read it.

By the end of the letter Ron was positively fuming. _'How dare he leave her like that! And not even say goodbye! Did he hit his head while I wasn't looking? She loves him, and he said goodbye in a letter. What a fool.'_

He looked back up at her, and curled his arms around her form. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I am so sorry."

Hermione crawled into his embrace, balled up his shirt and cried into his chest. Ron was uncomfortable to say the least, but he wasn't going to show it. Hermione needed him, and even if Voldemort came bursting into the room, he would go to his death before letting go. His hands stroked her hair, as he cradled her body.

Hermione pushed the fact that she was curled up in another man's arms after Remus had left only hours before. _'He should be happy; I'm doing what he wanted.'_ She sobbed harder at that thought, as Ron's arms only wrapped tighter around her. With a sniffle, Hermione realized she had referred to Ron as a man. _'Is he really a man to me?'_

After Hermione's sobs quieted, it didn't take too long to figure out she had cried herself to sleep. Ron went to move her form so she could lie back on the pillows and so she would let go of him. Her lithe arms reached out and wrapped around his waist.

Ginny opened the door, with Harry not too far behind her. She saw Ron sitting on Hermione's bed, with Hermione curled up in his lap, holding onto him for dear life. Ron held her lightly, as if she would break. She stepped into the room and walked towards the two.

"Here Ron, put her back on the pillows. I'll take care of her; I'll even miss classes for it." Ginny said, bustling about, reminding Harry slightly of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'd love to Gin, but she won't let go." Ron said, doing his best to sound irritated.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, moving forward to help Ron detach her.

"Lupin," Ron said simply laying her back on the pillows. "She must be exhausted, she's still asleep."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He left her. Didn't say a word, just left a note saying he had to go help a friend and he probably would never come back. Told her to find somebody else and that he loved her. Stupid git, stuck her in a catch twenty-two, he loves her, but he's never going to be back. She'll never be able to let go, there's always a possibility he'll be back. He left her alone," Ron said, running a hand across her brow.

Ginny keenly avoided the fact that Ron was being rather protective of Hermione and seethed at Lupin. "How stupid! How could he do this to her now?"

"She'll be alright won't she?" Ron asked, his voice wavering in uncertainty.

"Hermione's stronger than to loose herself from a broken heart, she won't let him drag her down," Ginny said as she began rummaging through Hermione's drawers. "Both of you out, she can't sleep in her uniform. I need to wake her up."

Harry and Ron dutifully left.

Ginny gently shook her shoulder, lifting her slightly. "Hermione, sit up for me."

Hermione sat up groggily, halfway between asleep and awake.

Ginny quickly changed Hermione's clothes and laid her back on the bed, covering her up. Hermione reached out for a pillow, cradling it to her body, holding it like it was another person. Ginny sighed going to the door and opening it. Ushering Harry and Ron back in, both were obviously uncomfortable. "There's nothing more I can do, but she's sleeping now."

Harry nodded, "I'm going to go turn in, and you guys can take it from here." He turned abruptly and left.

Ginny shook her head, "And I though he dealt badly with my hysterics."

Ron nodded still staring at Hermione. "Could he have been more cruel? He left the letter so he would feel better. He didn't even think about what it would do to her. He left the letter so there was some feeling of closure for him. He was completely selfish with her and all she did was love him."

Ginny nodded. "Com'on there's nothing more I can do for her tonight. We'll come back in the morning."

Ron sighed heavily and turned towards the door, giving one last look at the girl in the bed. He whispered softly to the seemingly asleep person, "I'll always be here for you 'Mione."

As her door closed, Hermione's view of Ron changed from boy to man. Hermione pushed away her rational thoughts screaming at her, saying she was overreacting and turned over pulling her pillow to her once again.

* * *

_A.N. So let the flames begin aye? Oh yeah, I know a lot of you are asking whether or not this is going to stay Hermione/Remus. It will. I'm just taking a slight deviation from our planned course…_


	19. A Man's Secret

_A.N. I just want you guys to know I struggled so much with this chapter. I actually fought with myself, for a brief insane moment I considered making this a Hermione/Ron, and then reality slapped me in the face. Grrrr. So yeah, I promise this is going to stay Remus/Hermione, despite the circumstances. I promise._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. _

* * *

Hermione rolled the chess piece between her fingers. Her glare glued to the side table about to burst into flames. 

Ron cautiously approached her, "Hey 'Mione, are you ok?"

"No, not really." She looked down at the sharp noise of a chess piece breaking. The piece squealed in agony as Hermione proceeded to look guilty. "Oh bloody hell!" She crossed her arms stuffing the chess piece between the cushions on her chair.

Ron did his best to hide a smile, his efforts not very affective.

"What precisely is so funny?" Hermione asked crossly.

Ron laughed out loud, grabbing his sides, gasping for breath. "'Mione, you remind me of a child so much right now! I mean seriously, Lupin being an ass or not. Should I give you some medicine?"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Why would I need medicine?"

"Whenever I was being a horrible person, my mother would threaten me with medicine." Ron said, plopping down next her and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione ignored the sting inside her heart, that it wasn't Remus' arm around her. _"Just don't think about him.'_

"I have an idea, come with me," Ron said, taking her hand.

* * *

"No Ronald, I am not doing this." 

"Oh come'on 'Mione, it'll be fun!"

"Fun is on the ground."

"I prefer it in the air actually," Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione's jaw dropped. _'Well this is new.' _"I'm not getting on your broom."

Ron huffed and then flew up a few feet. "Now or I'll make you."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to do this?"

Ron's grins turned devilish, "No one, can outrun a broom, not even the great Hermione."

Hermione took a step back on the Quidditch Pitch, "You wouldn't dare!"

Ron turned the broom in a semi-circle, diving at the young girl. Hermione's eyes got the size of saucers as she turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Ron aimed perfectly, grabbing her waist as the front of the broom swept her feet from under her.

Hermione squealed burying her head in his chest. "Can we please go down now?"

Ron laughed lightly, "The fun just starts here."

"So what do I have to do to make you land?" she asked her voice shaky.

Ron laughed, "All you have to do is smile Hermione. Just smile for me." He flashed her a charming smile flying higher into the sky.

For a moment she spared the chance of looking up. It was beautiful. The water in the clouds clung to her hair, clothes, and face. The sun broke over the clouds and nearly blinded Hermione with eh intensity. The cold was the farthest thing in her mind. The closest was Ron, his soft body against hers. He was showing her a world Hermione was so unfamiliar to, a sense of recklessness Remus had never possessed. Her eyes opened in wonder as a gasp slippedthrough her throat.

"So Hermione, how do you like my world?" Ron asked, his breath floating over her ear.

"It's amazing." she said her hands tightening on his arms.

The wind gently rustled her hair as she leaned back. "Thank you for being here for me. You've made me smile, that's a gift I can never repay."

"You're more than welcome," he said, resting his head on top of hers, the broom gently floating above reality.

* * *

Classes for Hermione were strained, as was most of life. Not that she couldn't do the work, but it was simply rather boring, she had read all the material previously. Usually Hermione enjoyed classes and recovering the material. But with Remus gone, the zest to learn was missing. She had learned all she needed anyways. Hermione physically jumped, that had been the first time something like that had happened. Hermione Granger was bored with learning. She felt tears sting her eyes, _'What is going on? I mean yes, I have never felt like this, but still.... It was my only passion left.' _As is on cue, she turned to Ron, who had his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. She walked over to help him, and try to entertain herself for a time. 

"Not like that you twat." Hermione said, taking his wrist.

Ron stuck his tongue out. "Not all of us are perfect, forgive us your highness."

She moved his arms with hers, showing him the proper movements and incantations. Harry and Dean shared a look. Their physical closeness a bit too close for friends.

* * *

Ron sighed heavily sitting on his bed as Harry sat on the other side. "So mate, what are you and Hermione up to?" 

"I'm not quite sure. I mean I always knew she was a girl, but still, Harry, she's a girl!" Ron said, facing his friend.

Harry chuckled softly, but stopped as his eyes turned dark. "Even so, if you can make her forget about Lupin. It would be the right thing to do."

Ron threw a pillow at him. "I have enough on my plate Wonder Boy! And I do not want to be her rebound, I'm not sure that.... this..... is even what I really want. I'm just seeing where this goes for now."

"Good idea," Harry said, throwing the pillow back.

Ron stared into the light streaming in his window. _'What do I want from Hermione? Do I want her? Or, do I want to help her?'_

He sighed, burying his head in the pillows. _'For now, I want to sleep.'_

* * *

Ginny watched Hermione bite her nails nervously. Hermione had called her up to her room, saying she wanted to talk. Ginny was rather surprised when she saw Hermione fighting tears and at the same time managing to look enraged. She reached forward, "Hermione, he's a jerk forget him." 

Hermione lifted her face, "I'm such a 'scarlet woman'.

Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

"He only left two weeks ago, and already your brother... he's..... he's being..... he's being bloody perfect and it's pissing me off!" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong with falling for my brother?" Ginny asked, tilting her chin up. "He'll treat you better. He won't run off with someone else. Ron may be and idiot, but his heart is in the right place."

Hermione sniffled, "I know, I just feel so guilty about it all."

"Give him a chance Hermione, he'll love you."

_'But I think I still love Remus.'_

* * *

"Bash his head in Harry!" Ginny screamed at the Quidditch Match against Slytherin, two days later. Hermioen had become a hermit for thos past two days, and Ginny had figured the sun would do her some good. So dragging her off to the Quidditch game had been the most practical thing to do. 

Harry laughed richly throwing his head back and winking at his girlfriend. Ginny blushed suitably and smiled shyly at him. Harry smirked, it was hard to think that that mouth that had just smiled so sweetly at him, had him moaning in ecstasy the night before.

In his present state of mind Harry was paying little attention to the game and nearly flew into the teachers seats.

He pulled out of the way just in time, "Whoopsies!"

"Bloody hell Harry watch it will you?" Fred yelled from the stands.

Twenty minutes Harry's hand closed tightly around the snitch, as Malfoy cursed behind him.

The party the Gryffindor's threw attracted most of the Houses, cramming them all into the rather small space of the common room. Harry and Ginny had disappeared and everyone else was playing oblivious as to the reason why, nothing like a good victory shag.

Ron watched Hermione sitting on the couch chattering away with Lavender. He was lying to Harry before. He had long ago noticed Hermione was a girl. In their fourth year at the Yule Ball was precisely when. He had noticed the soft curls that fell down her back, her warm eyes, and her slender form. She had blossomed from a know-it-all eleven year old, to a beautiful confident woman. Ron had in no way missed those details. Her relationship with Krum had forced him to see what he was missing and what he had lost.

"I always knew you had a thing for her," George said sidling up to his brother. "Since Remus left her, why not go for it. She's lonely. She spends all night in her room, just reading, trying to fill the gap he left."

Ron snorted, "That's awful deep for you George."

"I know, but still, don't think me as shallow as I look. She's one hell of a girl mate."

Ron nodded his head, going back to watching her. He made a decision, letting feelings resurface he had long ago buried.

* * *

_A.N. SO whatchya think and once again I PROMISE THIS WILL STAY HERMIONE/REMUS! oh yeah and my beta's asleep and i really wanted to post this, so exscuse the gramatical errors, she said she'd review it in the morning! OKay so go easy on me. I'm really not sure about how this chappie turned out so all feedback is apprecaited... R&R plz!_


	20. A Change

_A.N. I was really not happy with how the last chappie turned out, so decided to write another, to try and make up for/compensate for the last chapter… And don't worry guys; Remus will make an appearance soon._

* * *

**_(YOU GUYS SLIGHT LEMON HERE SO, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)_**

A gentle hand slid down the curve of her hip, as grey eyes shone love through.

She felt tears prick her eyes. _'He's back, oh Merlin, he's back!' _

She held him close. "Remus, you're back! Why'd you go?"

Remus chuckled softly, the noise sounding a bit far away. "I simply had to help a friend with a problem. I'll never leave again Hermione."

He kissed her gently, rocking her in his arms.

Hermione sighed contentedly pulling him farther into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. His lips trailed gently up her neck, hands gliding with free reign over her body. Both stopped on her rear and pulled her lower half tightly up against his.

Hermione moaned, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt her heart almost burst with the passion she felt for him, reducing Ron's smiles and gentle gestures to child's play. Ron when compared to Remus was no more than a boy, and the thought of Remus drove Ron quickly from her mind.

"I love you so much Hermione," Remus whispered as his hands slid through her hair and he covered her form with his on the bed.

She undid the first couple buttons on his shirt, kissing the exposed skin it left. Trailing her tongue along his shoulder and continuing her quest. They switched positions as Hermione sat on his waist, worshipping his chest with her mouth and hands.

His moans were music to her ears, and his hands were a god-send.

"Hermione," he moaned arching up into her.

**_(YO GUYS LEMON ENDS HERE SO YOU CAN KEEP READING IF YOU WANT!)_**

"Hermione wake up!" Ron practically yelled. He had become nervous when she had groaned in her sleep; it was like she was in pain or something. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder at dinner.

Hermione's eyes flew open, her face thoroughly flushed. She turned to him frantically, "Did I say anything?"

"No, but are you ok? You didn't sound too happy…" he said, shifting in his seat.

Her face flushed three shades brighter. "I stubbed my toe on a dresser drawer. I was looking for my books, in the dream," she lied quickly. Having Ron know about that particular dream was going to do her no good, especially with how he was acting.

She settled back down into his embrace. She and Ron had reached a rather awkward agreement; they both knew there had always been some element of attraction between them. So presently to keep her mind away from Remus she had been spending most, if not all, of her time with him. When Ron was being himself, yes, she could forget, but as soon as he left, Remus was everything that surrounded her again.

And they both knew that she couldn't be with Ron twenty-four seven. Every time he left, she was trapped in a world of Remus. _'I really try to forget, I really do. Remus, however, is not something one can just forget. He was my mate, and my other half, and I cannot forget. Although we all must do things we don't want in life, perhaps my task is to forget him…'_

It had been two and a half weeks since he had left, and Hermione had had a devilish plan concocted in her head for almost three days.

* * *

Dumbledore heard a gentle knock on his door. "Enter."

Hermione timidly stepped in.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, what can I do for you? Was your transformation last week pleasant?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the aging Professor. "As wonderful as a transformation can be Headmaster. I was wondering if you would possibly know where Remus had gone."

Dumbledore's visage fell only slightly. "Hermione, I can't tell you that. He swore me to secrecy."

"Because he did not want me to follow?" she asked.

"Not only that, it was also a mission for the Order," He said  
realizing his mistake after it left his mouth.

"I'm in the Order now; can't I ask what his mission was?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Have a seat Miss Granger. Before I begin, I forbid you to leave the castle grounds. Is that in any way unclear?"

"I understand," She said, taking her seat and looking at the Professor with rapt attention.

"We received an owl from one of our correspondents in Romania. She was in dire need of help. She, Celine, is a vampire, but still a good soul. She was working with the Order to have the vampires see things our way; they would be more than useful against the Dementors. The Dementors cannot feel the vampires, because the vampires are of the same essence as them, feeding off the living to sustain themselves. She however got in a spot of trouble when the clan of vampires turned on her. No matter whether she was vampire or not… So she sent for aid  
while in hiding. Remus went to save her. They went to school together and had they not been what they were, vampire and werewolf, they would have been more… but alas they weren't."

Hermione paled, "How dangerous is this mission?"

"He was heading up against a clan of vampires, consisting of at least fifteen of them on his own, he insisted on no help." Dumbledore paused. "He did not leave because of you. Yes, he felt guilty about being in love with a girl half his age if not more. Don't give me thatlook; it was obvious about you two. He felt he owed something to Celine. Truthfully enough, he did," Dumbledore said simply.

Hermione was fuming, "But does he owe her his life?! Did he even stop to think about me when he left? Why did he go? Did I upset him?"

Dumbledore held his hands up for silence. "These are question only he can answer."

"I know, and he ran off," Hermione said quietly, a dangerous glint floating across her eyes. "You said I already had enough to graduate, that all I had to do was take the NEWTs correct?"

"I never said such a thing, but yes it's true, I believe it was  
Professor McGonagall that told you that." His eyes were calculating, trying to read her motives.

"May I… May I take them now?"

"What do you plan to do afterwards?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to learn Occlumency."

That question made Dumbledore lift his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Tell me honestly Professor, if I can learn anything else from staying where I am. I don't think I can, and I am usually right. If I trained beyond all that, beyond the text books, if I learned the advanced things wouldn't I be of more use?" She was being timid, and unusually quiet about her demands, as if not sure about her decisions herself.

"I doubt you can learn anything more from a text book Hermione, but still I must ask why you want to be of such use to the Order? As a Gryffindor I expect loyalty, but I don't ask you devote your entire being to helping the Order." Dumbledore said truly interested, she was being rather precocious about things lately.

"I have lost the urge to learn, and I see Occlumency and other  
advanced things, such as a werewolf being able to transform whenever they see fit as a challenge, and I wish to pursue those things." She said, raising her chin proudly. Dumbledore looked mildly shocked. "A werewolf won't be recognized for whom they are, and if I am trained in Occlumency I believe I would be able to keep a sane mind, instead of having to use the Wolfsbane potion. You would have a rather effective weapon, and a spy to boot. Werewolves are very agile and can remain silent. I have followed through on the process and I truly think that I would be able to greatly contribute to the Order."

Dumbledore blinked, as far as he could tell her theories could prove true, and if true then useful, but still, that left Hermione in a rather tight spot. "I can't ask that of you. You would be attempting something that would have never been attempted before. There are inherent risks with that fact. Also you are underage."

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks. So then, the risks I take are my own," She said defiantly. Dumbledore was not going to tell her no, not this time.

Dumbledore watched her intensely. _'There is something else to this. I do not like the prospect of not understanding.'_

"I don't want to dream anymore, I want my books back. I want my simple life back, I don't want to have to worry about what he's doing, or what's happening to him, and if this is the only way, so be it. May I please take the NEWTs early sir?"

"I do not like this, but for your sake. I will allow it. If I see any  
signs of fatigue or any backfires from this experiment Hermione, I will cancel it and you will stay here as an assistant teacher. I cannot allow you off the grounds with Voldermort hounding us so," Dumbledore said firmly.

Hermione smiled, "Yes sir."

"After you have taken your NEWTs you will select a place for your experiment, I want it out of sight, and not where many people go. You will have full access to Hogwarts and all her contents. I will have Professor McGonagall inform you of your testing time. Begin studying for your exams. Good day," Dumbledore said, turning back to his papers.

Hermione fought her smile the entire way out of his office. "Good day Professor." She closed the door to his office and walked gleefully down the stairs. Although Dumbledore had not been happy with her plan; he was going to let her do it. _'And as long as I don't step on anyone's toes. I can actually pull this off.'_

* * *

A very stony faced Professor McGonagall stood in front of her later that evening. "You will be required to move out of the Head dormitories and the Headship will be given to another student. Unfortunately there is only one room in the castle left that's not in the Dungeon. It was where Remus stayed and it is the only room left."

Hermione frowned, but as Dumbledore's previous words danced through her mind, she quickly schooled her features. "Yes Ma'am."

"Get your wand and follow me, we have to speak with Severus. I suppose some kind of potion will be involved in all this?" McGonagall said, sweeping from Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione nodded and followed.

"The house elves will be moving your things tonight and the password into the portrait is still the same," McGonagall snapped.

Hermione wondered why all the teachers were being so brisk with her. All she was trying to do was help… "Professor?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" McGonagall said as she knocked on Snape's office door.

"Why are you angry with me?"

McGonagall sighed, "I am not angry with you, I am simply angry at the world for dragging you into this at such a young age… You deserve more than just Hogwarts Hermione; you deserve schools around the world."

"Haven't you been to all of them? Could you teach me?"

McGonagall looked at her thoughtfully. "I will consider it, for now, we must get you the assets you need."

The door to the office opened, upon seeing McGonagall, he stepped aside, rather unwillingly allowing the pair of Gryffindors in.

"What can I help you with?" he asked in a silky voice.

Professor McGonagall briefly explained the situation to Snape, who only under threat of death agreed to allow Hermione full access to the potions stores.

_'Now all I have to do is tell Harry and Ron.'_

* * *

Griever looked at the young girl as she walked in. Her things had been moved earlier, the man would be worried. The man had come to him, asking to take care of his mate while he was gone, to watch over her so that no harm came to her. "Hermione, where are you going?"

"Oh. I have to go somewhere else," She said looking under the bed for her currently missing cat.

"May I follow you? Your mate will be worried about you."

Hermione dropped the comforter. "How do you know about Remus?"

The lion sat down. "He came to me and asked me to take care of you. So, according to his instructions, I must follow you."

"Do you have contact with him?" Hermione asked, moving closer to the wall.

"I do."

"How?"

"That is not of your concern. I am simply to follow you," Griever said, twirling his tail in the air.

"If it's what Remus wants. Then you can, I'm sure I'll have need of your help by the end of this mess I've gotten myself into," Hermione said, giving the wall lion a rather odd look. "Tell him I said that I miss him."

Griever bowed. "I will my lady."

* * *

_  
A.N. so yeah, I had to make up for the last chapter. It was horrible, I was contemplating taking it down. I dunno, I still might, not right now though. So enjoy loves and as always R&R._


	21. A Promise

_A.N. Hiya guys, sorry it took me so long to update. It was finals week and I had to do other things first, but to make up for it, you guys get to bug Remus for a while, I might even have him come back this chappie if my beta will let me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except the plot._

_KasKarace- SILENCE YOU! YOU SHALL NOT DISOBEY ME!_

_Seifersfire- WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

* * *

They panted furiously, Celine farther ahead of him, racing the sun. At the moment before the sun peaked over the horizonshe threw herself intoa nearbyshack, plastering herself to the wall as Remus dove in after her shoving the door closed with his foot. 

In the following silence the sound of skin burning was rather prevalent. Remus turned to Celine taking her arm in his hand, "How bad is it?"

Celine hissed in and out between her teeth. "It's bad, that was overtly close."

Remus pulled his wand, muttering a cooling charm on her still sizzling arm. "There that should help."

"Thank you," she said quietly sliding down the wall of the shack. "I don't know what they would have done to me if you hadn't come."

"That's fine Celine."

* * *

Hermione wiped the sweat off her brow as the fumes wrapped around her face cutting off her limited oxygen, she stepped back taking a breath and walking back into the fumes. She slowly added each ingredient fighting the nausea that fought with a valiant effort to reach the surface of her throat. 

_'When I revise this I have to put a mint in here or something. I can't test it if I can't stomach it!'_

"Miss Granger!" Griever called, trying to catch the young girl's attention. When she began working on a project she left to her own universe and was rather hard to track back down to the living.

Hermione stepped away from the potion. "Yes Griever?"

"Perhaps a break would be in order?" he asked sensitively.

"Why on earth would I need a break?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Milady are you even aware that you have been at that potion for almost three days?"

Hermione looked truly surprised. "Oooops?"

"Ooops indeed, come and rest for a while." Griever said, prowling around the room.

Hermione refrained from glaring at the fluffy nurse, he was becoming more and more like Madam Pomfrey everyday. _'Although, I am rather tired.'_

"Sleep child I will watch over you."

Hermione drifted gently off into the dream world.

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Ok Ron, what's going on?" 

Ron glared, "I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about."

Harry threw a pillow at his red-headed friend. "You two can't keep this up! Honestly, if you're going to get together then do it, dancing on the lines isn't helping anyone, much less my blood pressure."

Ron rolled over, "Harry mate, I don't know what you want me to say! The girl acts like she's in love with me one minute, but still there's... she's not all in it."

The two boys were out on the Quidditch Pitch, exhausted after a rather frantic snowball fight. They were breathing heavily, broom son the ground next to them. They were two very different images. Harry was dark and brooding, always in another far off world. He was an overpowering force of nature. Ron however was his polar opposite, bright vibrant features, a temper that rivaled the notable. Ron had gained height and muscle they previous year, and he was catching much more female attention than he had previously. Two completely contradicting images, that were the most beautiful when seen together.

"Ron I think if you give Hermione that chance, I know you two could be something, you know?" Harry said lightly smacking Ron on the arm.

"Yeah, I understand," Ron said sighing heavily.

* * *

Ron sat down next to his sister who was currently talking with Lavender Brown. "What's up Ron?" 

"I need your help. You know where Hermione's staying right?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah."

"I need to talk to her right now."

"She's in the library, where Lupin used to be." Ginny said. "Just bang on the portrait, she should hear you. It's in the restricted section; it's the portrait of..."

* * *

A rather guilty looking red-head snooped into the restricted section, coming to the portrait Ginny had described, knocking lightly on it. 

A very sleepy Hermione opened the door. "Is everything all right?"

Ron smiled, holding his hand out, "Com'on I need to talk to you. I need to show you something."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, but followed.

"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione asked as he practically drug her into the Green Houses by her hand.

"Have you no patience, don't you know good things come to those who wait?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Hermione did her best to look indignant.

He pulled her out of a hole in the back of green house four. It led out onto a ledge, overlooking the lake and the Forbidden Forest, the stars casting an easy light over everything. His hand rested gently in her's. Hermione's sleepiness faded a bit, stepping farther out onto the ledge, her eyes twinkling. "Ron, it's absolutely gorgeous."

Ron stayed silent, she looked gorgeous, not the landscape he could care less about the landscape. He stepped closer, as she adjusted to him leaning up against him.

"What's this we feel Ron." Hermione asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure..." he said lightly kissing the top of her head. Hermione... oh never mind."

She turned in his arms, "No tell me! What?"

Ron surveyed her for a moment, "If I ask you this, I don't want to loose you as a friend, or... or otherwise."

Hermione swallowed heavily, "Otherwise?"

Ron gave her a look, "Hermione, we can't keep pretending that nothing's going on." He ran his hand down her cheek, stepping closer. "Something is."

Hermione closed her eyes, pushing away thoughts of grey, searching through to try and find the blue. _'Please Ron, make me forget. Please...' _She stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching. "What should we do about it? There are only two options..."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Being?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "We can either put an end to it, or we could try something new."

Ron's hand slid to behind her neck, pulling their faces to the verge of touching. "Hermione."

"Just kiss me." She whispered, as she allowed herself to become putty in his hands, easily bent and moldable.

His lips descended upon her's, soft and willing. His touch was gentle as his hand on her hip wrapped around her lower back holding Hermione close, the woman he thought was perfect. His heart wrenched with the power behind their actions, and the tallismic force of their joining. Her small hands rested on his chest, lying on muscles that were taught with emotion. Ron had never ever thought that this moment would come; he was holding Hermione in his arms, his Hermione. She kissed him with a passion he thought he could never deserve, the abandon of someone in love. With a heavy heart, Ron realized it was not him she was kissing, she was kissing Lupin.

Hermione fought back the gasp of surprise at the emotions Ron was invoking in her. She had expected his kiss to be more like Ron, a safe comfortable boy. His kiss, once past the timid and innocent stage, was demanding, screaming for her without realizing what it was meaning to do. It felt as if Ron pushed every ounce of all his temper and passion, like they melded in that kiss. Rendering Hermione quite decidedly speechless.

She smiled up into his face as he pulled away, "Ron that was..."

Ron gently placed a finger on her lips, "I love you. I always have, I always will. That was the most amazing moment of my life..." Ron paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "But, you are not mine. You may love me, but only because your mind tells you to. Your heart," He said, taking her hand and placing it over her heart. "Belongs to someone else. I love you so much it hurts all I want to do is take you in my arms and hold you forever. To be able to call you my own, but you aren't, you are Remus'. And I could never have you lie to yourself just for me."

Ron kissed her hand, dropped it, and walked away to leave the Hermione's shocked face.

* * *

Celine watched the sun setting; the other Vampires would be back soon. 

Remus stared up at her, "What do we do?"

Celine sighed, "Do you want the pretty version or the real version?"

"I always thought that the truth was a better solution to a problem," he said, staring up at her from the ground.

"They're out there waiting for us to leave, and there's not much of a chance of us making it. They are quite unhappy that I got away in the first place, and they were bound to have had some casualties if we caught it that close this morning," Celine said, kneeling next to him. "For what it's worth, thank you for coming."

Remus nodded, "She was so beautiful the first time I saw her, well at least in that light. I didn't tell her I was leaving. I think I should have. She was so much younger than me, I felt like a dirty old man. I really hope she's alright."

Celine nodded, "She must be a wonderful girl to have caught your attention. Remus age doesn't matter when it comes to things like that... A long time ago, I wanted to be with you. Now I see that you are in love with another woman and I should find myself jealous, that you are in love with another. I however find myself happy, happy for you."

"I love her." he whispered as the sun set below the horizon.

A loud pop ensued as another body appeared in the shack. "Remus you fool, grab the shoe!"

"Severus!" Remus gasped, climbing quickly to his feet.

"Grab the portkey, both of you!" Snape said, holding it out to the two. "It will take you back to Hogwarts."

Celine, Remus, and Severus all grabbed the portkey as they disappeared.

* * *

_A.N. Yeah, so he's gonna be back in the next chapter. I hate what I did to Ron! It was so horrible to him! Ack! Oh well, I'll do my best to make him happy... Not quite sure I like how this chappie turned out. But oh well, I'll fix things in the next one ok? And yes, I will make you guys smile,cry, and laugh at the same time, it's apromise. FYI I'm on winter break and I have 19 school free days, so my updates will be morefrequent between now and then ok?R&R plz!_


	22. A Lost Feeling

_A.N. Hiya! Told ya the updates would come up more often! And yes, __Remus comes back in this chapter, so without further ado, the next __chapter..._

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine; it's all J.K. Rowling's._

_Oh yeah and in case any of you people out there didn't know, J.K. __finished Half Blood Prince and it will be out in early July! I can't __wait!_

* * *

The dull thud of Remus' body hit the floor on the main hall, his heart still beating painfully in his chest. He let himself fall back, laying flat out on the floor. The stars were twinkling down at them through the open doors. Celine picked herself up off the floor, dusting her knees off. "I never thought I'd see this place again." 

Snape stood up as well, "Perhaps if that theory had followed through it would have been much more beneficial to everyone, not only do we have a werewolf in our presence but, a vampire as well. Tell me Celine, do you still feed on animals or shall I got retrieve someone?"

Celine smiled her extended canines quite visible. "Well Severus, old habits die hard, but for you I might make an exception."

Snape turned pale, raising his wand to point at the vampire, "You wouldn't dare!"

Celine laughed gently, "No I wouldn't, I usually don't eat things that have gone rotten!"

"He saved us Celine," Remus gently reminded, still lying on the floor.

"A bunch of bloody good that did, all that's going to happen is the other vampires will follow me here!" she said, as her eyes flashed.

The Great Hall was deathly silent. "What did you say?" Snape asked.

"You heard me well and clear, you fool. We haven't much time, vampires can travel great distances in the cover of darkness. We need to talk to Dumbledore now!" Celine said, reaching down and grabbing Remus at the wrist, pulling him up.

"This way," Snape said, stepping in front of them leading the way. When they reached the Headmaster's door they didn't even bother to knock. Celine just threw the door open. "We have a problem."

The Headmaster was pacing. "Indeed we do. Your presence here has attracted a few strangers. One's that I am afraid may cause the students some distress. Severus, go wake the other Professors, and the other Order members, we will need them all."

Snape nodded, sweeping from the room.

"Celine, we will need you as well, Remus may I ask one more thing of you?" Dumbledore said, grabbing his own wand.

Remus nodded, "I will help as well."

"Good, to the Great Hall everyone."

* * *

Snape threw the Gryffindor common room portrait open, mounting the boys' staircase four and five steps at a time. He wrenched the seventh year boys' door open. "Potter, Weasley get up! Grab your wands and go to the Great Hall!" 

Harry and Ron started, but quickly did as they were bade, both throwing on a pair of jeans and racing after their professor as the other boys watched bewildered as they went. They were crossing the common room as a soft pitter-patter of feet caught their attention. Ron turned around to see his sister running after them, dressed as well. "What exactly do you think you're doing? Go back to bed Ginny!"

"I won't be left behind again, I'm coming with you!" she said, flexing her hand around her wand. "I heard Snape, and I'm coming."

Harry gave her a pleading look, "Ginny please!"

"I won't watch you two walk away! I know Hermione will be there too! You are my friends and I refuse to just let all three of you walk away into this alone! I am part of this whether you like it or not Harry, I was even before I was your girlfriend, and I will not be left behind!" Ginny said, crossing her arms and raising her chin, daring them to defy her.

"Mum's gonna kill me!" Ron said, turning back to the portrait hole and running through.

Harry gave Ginny one last look and followed after his best friend, Ginny at his heels.

Snape rapped on the portrait in the restricted section, Hermione appeared in moments. "What's wrong?"

"Grab your wand and go to the Great Hall," Snape said, without any ceremony turned and fled the Library.

Hermione ran back in her room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt her father had given her, racing after the Potions Master. She ran down the stairs vaulting the last one and landing on the floor with a thud and sprinting to the Great Hall. She was a bit surprised to be faced with a shirtless Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked, panting.

"Vampires are coming! We have to keep them out!" Harry said, his eyes watching the grounds attentively.

"There are too many windows! They could get in anywhere!" Hermione said frantically.

"Dumbledore's putting up an anti-flying ward or something now. The only place they'll be able to come in is here. They're after whoever Remus brought back," Harry said.

"Remus is back?!" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes, he's fine. I saw him a moment ago," Ginny said, standing to Harry's left, her and at the ready.

"Ginny what are you doing here?!" Hermione said, following suite and pulling her wand.

"We tried to make her stay but she wouldn't," Ron all but growled, stepping in front of his sister. "I'm not going to let you catch the front of this!"

"Let her be mate," Fred said as he and George came around the corner. "If you get in her way she's much more likely to be hurt."

"Harry, Harry we came to help!"

They all turned to see Neville, Semus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender running toward them. Hermione was officially really confused.

"No, you have to go back upstairs now!" Harry yelled, near a panic. All these people were going to get hurt.

"Hush, Harry, you taught us well enough in our fifth year!" Neville said.

"Yeah and you nearly died for me! I won't have that again!" Harry said frantically.

Then, all hell broke loose.

As the hooded figures flooded into the castle she heard someone call out. "Use Severing Charms, aim for their heads. Remove their heads."

An image appeared in Hermione's mind, her fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. A hand coming down in a slashing motion, a purple flame, it was when she had been cut. She pulled herself back to the present not a moment too late, dodging a clawed hand that came down towards her throat. She copied the movement and was rather pleased when the vampire squealed in pain as a cut appeared on his forehead. She re-aimed, slicing the head clean off it's shoulders.

"Harry!" she called.

Harry looked at her as Hermione repeated the movement, injuring another vampire. Harry nodded, copying the movement and thankfully getting it right.

As Hermione pushed through the fight, mindlessly fighting for her life for hours all she knew was that she was covered in blood from head to toe, everyone was screaming. Harry had seemed to have taught everyone in D.A. well, each one was holding their ground, although Lavender and Parvati looked a bit worse for the wear.

Hermione was fighting a rather nasty vampire, as she noticed faces that should not have been there. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Mundungus, Moody, all the Order members were there, but she still hadn't seen Remus. Unfortunately her lack of attention on the present threat caused her shield to drop.

"Hello pretty," the vampire whispered, as he lifted her off the ground by her wrist, bruising it in his unrelenting grasp.

Hermione spit in his face. "PROTEGO!"

The shield she had thrown around herself seared the vampire, burning his skin as he dropped Hermione in pain.

The throbbing in Hermione's wrist drained the concentration from her, as her shield faded.

"Stupid female!" the vampire hissed, advancing on her again. He pinned her up against a wall by her throat. "I want you to know, all of this will be gone by morning. All of your friends, this castle, it will all be gone." His clammy and cold hands restricted air from gaining entrance to her body. She pulled at his fingers vainly as her legs flailed about.

"You're wrong," she choked out. "No matter what... you do... you... can't... beat... Harry."

The vampire increased his grip on her throat, "That useless boy can't stop us! He can't stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named either. Say goodbye to the living, little girl."

Hermione's eyes flashed, once again wrapping her hands around the vampire's wrist. She felt a familiar wolf-like strength returning to her fingers, she applied pressure to vampire's wrist, enjoying the look of agony on his face, the sound of cracking bones. Her eyes changed, from a chocolate brown to a steel black. Her teeth grew in their length, it wasn't a full transformation, but certain assets were being granted to her, due to her desperate situation.

"You are the fool," she whispered as the light of dawn began to creep up on them. Hermione shoved the vampire out onto the steps as the sun broke the horizon. It screamed in pain and scrambled to get back inside the castle.

"PROTEGO!" Hermione screamed, knocking the vampire back onto the steps. She watched with an unnatural glee as the vampire burned to death before her eyes.

As she turned back around, she finally noticed all eyes on her. Shame and guilt washed over her, she was halfway transformed and had just killed in cold blood. She looked defiantly at them, holding onto her shattered pride. Then she saw him, his grey eyes wide in amazement, he did not greet her, in fact he lowered his eyes from her.

Hermione walked away, up the stairs, away from everyone who now knew the truth. She was a monster.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco asked, leaning on his knees. 

There were confused murmurs all around the place, no one knew exactly.

All eyes turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably, "It is up to Miss Granger whether or not she wishes to reveal that information."

"Where is Celine?" Snape asked.

"She's in the dungeons, she escaped before the sun peaked," Dumbledore said, as the ashes of dead vampires were whisked away by the wind. Snape turned towards the dungeons, his black cloak sweeping behind him.

Professor McGonagall made a swish with her wand, and the Great Hall was sparkling clean, an irony to the bloodied mess it had been moments before. Dumbledore turned to the other Order members. "Thank you for your haste, but quickly before the children wake."

There were nods as many people went running off across the ground, presumably out of them to apparate back to their respected places.

"Headmaster," Remus asked coming up to him.

Dumbledore simply turned to face him.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly.

"I had her moved to your previous quarters; she finished her studies and began on an experiment. She will most likely return there. Could you ask her to come see me; we have to do some damage control before the students get much wind of what's going on."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, she hadn't felt this numb since he had left, but now he was back. Everyone had watched as she had done that horrible thing. _'What took over me? I can't believe I did that. Everyone knows now, everyone knows that I am a danger. I can't believe it; I have worked so hard to keep it a secret and I blow it all because of my stupid temper. He couldn't even look at me...'_

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Hermione sat on her bed, hoping whoever it was would just go away. She heard the password mumbled as she turned her back to the door, an unintelligible rage seeping into her system again.

"Hermione," came a quiet voice.

Remus stood guiltily at her doorway closing it gently.

Silence was all that greeted him.

"I know you are angry with me, and you have every right to be. I just, I couldn't leave Celine," he said.

Hermione fought down the jealousy, and the changes fighting to take place again. She took a deep breath turning to face him, putting on her face and smiling.

"I suppose she is much better for you," her voice cracked. "As you've seen what I've become."

Remus felt the sting those words left. "I understand," he said quietly. He turned back to the portrait and began to open it. _'I __couldn't ask her to still love me after everything I did. If me being __gone is what it takes to make her happy, then I shall leave again.'_

"But that's the thing," came the quiet sob. "You're the only one who does understand and it's so unfair."

Remus rested his head on the door, stilling his hands at the door. He couldn't deal with this right now, he was too tired. He didn't want to face the prospect that he had lost Hermione. "The Headmaster wants to see you."

Hermione bit back the tears as Remus left. She truly was a monster.

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione asked when she reached the office.

"What happened in the Great Hall?" he asked, folding his hands.

"I was not concentrating on what I need to be and I was caught off guard by one of the vampires. He said things about Harry, and Hogwarts that got me rather upset, at this point in time he was also chocking me. The research I've been doing, well I stumbled on the fact that if I was low on oxygen that my survival instinct would kick in and the wolf would emerge, if only slightly. The fumes on the potion I was working on helped in this little endeavor. He simply made my survival instincts kick in. With the things he said about everything I... I apologize Headmaster, I lost control of myself."

Dumbledore seemed confused for a moment, "Hermione there is nothing to be apologizing for. It was either his life or yours correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then you made the correct decision," Dumbledore said, smiling brightly at her.

Hermione felt a bit relieved.

"Now, I ask you to please rest you look exhausted."

Hermione nodded again, leaving.

* * *

"All in all Remus, I believe the mission was successful," Dumbledore said pleasantly to the man leaning up against a wall in his office. 

Remus simply nodded his head; he had been mute since the attack.

Dumbledore hid a smile, "You know Remus, I once heard someone say something that was very true. You never know what you have till it's gone. Truly you know what you have now."

Remus snorted, "What I had Albus, what I had."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I very much doubt that Remus."

* * *

Griever walked her walls, as Hermione stared blankly at the ceiling. "For heaven sakes child, what is it?!" 

"Why do you ask questions as to which you already know the answers?" she countered.

"Did you know it's considered rude to answer a question with another question?" Griever asked.

"I wasn't aware of it, no," Hermione said, finally turning to face the lion.

"Hermione Granger, this is not like you! Moping about like this! He loves you, I am most sure of it!"

"I know he does," she said.

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?" Griever asked, settling next to her face.

Hermione didn't answer, she just grabbed her wand and left.

* * *

Remus was out, on top of one of the towers, overlooking the clouds that rolled into the horizon. _'I should__have expected as much, leaving __her like that. Why in Merlin's name am I angry at her? The person I __should be angry at is myself.'_ He hung his head in shame, giving him a perfect view of the grounds below, and a perfect view of the person running across them into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Hermione panted as she picked up the pace. She had to get away from it all; she didn't understand why she couldn't get past her anger. Hermione Granger had never dealt with not understand something well. She finally collapsed on the ground in a slight clearing in the forest, the sun shinning on her face. She was tempted to drift off to sleep and almost did, save for the footsteps pounding after her. 

She looked up as Remus came into the clearing, "Have you gone mad?! What are you doing out here, alone I might add?"

"Sod off and just leave me alone," Hermione snarled.

"No!" Remus stated firmly. "Come back to the castle."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! You've done a well enough job of it lately, can't you just keep it up for one more day!?" Hermione yelled, standing.

"I didn't want to leave!" Remus screamed back, advancing on her.

Hermione's eyes flashed, "Then you shouldn't have! In the least you should have told me and not left this half ass note solving all your issues and leaving me alone with mine for three weeks!"

Remus bit back a rather vulgar retort, raising his voice again, "Well, I still love you."

Hermione actually started with the surprise, staring at him as if he were a seven headed dragon.

"What? I thought you were mad, with everything that happened back in my room. I... I thought..." Hermione said, visibly shaking.

Remus' anger melted away. In two strides she was in his arms, crying into his chest.

"I still love you, I'm so sorry for screaming, I love you so much," she whispered, holding onto him for dear life.

* * *

_A.N. So there you guys go! And don't worry, you haven't seen the last __of the vamps. They will be back! R&R plz!_

_TTFN_

_Seifersfire_

_P.S. Merry Christmas, enjoy your present!_


	23. A Vampire's Tale

_A.N. HIya! I back! Hope you guys like the chappie. Oh yeah I wanted your opinions on summat... I have like been captivated by Chronicles of Riddick. I saw Pitch Black and it was.... ok. But I have a story plot in the works for that. Just you guys' readout and what you thought on me maybe, possibly starting a story there.) Enough of my babbling, go on and read. Beware, lot's of fluff ahead!_

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine, loves. _

* * *

Snape's cloak swept down the Dungeon's floor with remarkable speeds, _'The stupid female! What was she thinking coming down here! Students could still be up and about.' _He searched the Dungeons thoroughly and after finding nothing went to his office to alert Dumbledore. He walked into his office and found her sitting on the floor in front of his fire. She was licking her wounds, a much more primal side of her in control. He stepped towards her slowly hands raised and where she could see them. She hissed as he advanced on her. "Celine, you must get control of yourself."

Her eyes flickered, a sign of some humanity, but it was only a flicker. She had an extensive burn on her arm; obviously Dumbledore had been a bit wrong in his assumptions of her flawless escape. Celine growled low in her throat, flexing her claws into the ground.

"Honestly, I know you don't like me, but is causing me actual physical pain a necessity? Especially after I saved you and Lupin's arse?" Snape said, slowly un-pocketing his wand.

Celine glowered at the Potions Master pulling her feet under herself.

Snape quickly performed a charm to heal her burns before she actually decided to use those fangs/claws she was privy to. She turned to her arms in amazement and then back at the Snape. Her eyes flashed fading back into the dark black, so much like his own. She stared at her arm. "Oh, shit! Severus, I am so sorry! I couldn't help myself, I didn't mean to! I... I'm..."

"Save your apologies. I have thoroughly studied vampires and I know it was beyond your control. You will need to stay here until the sun sets. Dumbledore is having a meeting later, we will have to get you up to his office sooner or later, but for now stay here." Snape said, sitting in the chair behind his desk.

Celine hung her head, curling up in a corner, feeling very put down. _'Honestly what else should you expect from Severus Snape?' _she sighed heavily.

"But it is quite alright," came the timid response from the high backed chair in front of the desk.

* * *

Her scent wound around him like cords, binding the onslaught of emotions to his memory forever. She held onto him tightly, safely snuggled into his arms. His hands gripped any part of her he could find, not willing to let this feeling slip away again. _'Never again Hermione. Never again. This... I will never let go of this again. My beautiful sprite.' _He kissed the tip of her nose gently, relishing in the smile spreading across her face. "My beautiful sprite."

There were no words to express the exchange between them. A slight movement of hand, a smile or two. No where would anyone find anything so magical on the earth, not even at Hogwarts.

"Where do we go from here, Remus?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Right here's fine for now."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "Out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, alone?"

"True," Remus conceded, grabbing her hand and beginning their journey back to the castle at a rather slow pace.

"So, tell me why you were gone," Hermione said, leaning on his side.

Remus took a deep breath and began, "It was a couple days before I left, I had received a letter addressed to me. Normally this would not have upset me, but when I opened the letter and saw Celine's handwriting, I knew something was wrong. I read the letter, Hermione, I couldn't just leave her. She was going to die if she didn't get any help..."

_Celine did her best to not look as desperate as she felt. She tied the letter to her owl's leg, hoping that it got through, it was her last hope. She knew that the Masters knew about her betrayal. Celine had come under the facade of standing for Voldemort, while in truth doing her best to recruit people who might actually want out of it. Although, none seemed to be jumping at her bait._

_"What are you doing?" a voice asked, as the owl flew out the window._

_"I would have thought that rather obvious," she sneered._

_The vampire that was leaning against the wall sneered, "You're new, Celine. You had better watch yourself; I am no one to fuck around with." His heavy American accent punctuating every word. He had light brown hair, with dark green eyes, and if you looked at them just the right way they were black. He had a rather bulky build, muscles galore. A vampire much further along in his years than Celine, thought he looked no older than twenty two._

_"Forgive me Lord Deris," she said mockingly._

_Deris snarled, advancing on her. "Just because I am not yet in control of this clan, does not mean I will not be at some future time."_

_"Not now Deris, and until you are I will never kneel." Celine declared._

_"You will, I promise, you will kneel. I have all eternity to make you kneel Celine and I'm not one to waste time," Deris smirked, leaving the room._

_Only after he had left did Celine allow her fear to show. **'Hurry Remus.'**_

* * *

****

_The marble floors bit harshly into her chin and knees as Celine hit the floor, Deris standing above her. "My Lord Keil, a traitor. She is a spy for Dumbledore."_

_Keil, a very aged vampire, so old it was visible in his appearance leapt from his chair, his boots landing with a thud by Celine's face. "Are you certain?"_

_Deris reached down wrapping his hands in Celine's hair and hoisting her up, "Show him what's in your pockets."_

_"I would if I could get to my pockets, but since you have my hands tied behind my back. I can't go about doing that can I?" she hissed._

_Keil lost his patience and put his hand in the front pocket of her floor length jacket and retrieving the items inside. One was a simple dagger; the other was obviously Deris' intention._

_**'Celine,**_

_**I'm on my way."**_

_Keil lifted a questioning eyebrow at Deris, "What is the meaning of this? This proves nothing!"_

_"Look at the seal My Lord," Deris said confidently._

_"If you are wrong Deris, I will not tolerate your or mistakes anymore," Keil hissed. He turned the letter over, realigning the seal. His eyes hardened as he surveyed Celine. "Hogwarts."_

_Celine was sweating, fighting the hold Deris had on her, and it was time to leave and now. "He plans to overthrow you, to take your throne, Keil. I'm should not be your biggest worry right now."_

_Deris wrenched her head back at a painful angle, as Celine cried out, "How dare you question my loyalty?!"_

_Keil turned to Deris, "I will deal with you later, but for now, put her in a cage and throw her outside. The sun will rise in three hours."_

_Celine's cries died out as they drug her away._

* * *

_She could feel the heat pounding on her; it wouldn't be too long, only three or four minutes till the sun rose. **'What a fool I was, I should have sent the letter off earlier! Now my mistake will cost me my life.'**_

_A chuckle broke her thoughts, Deris approached, but not too far from the mansion that a hasty retreat could not be made, "I suppose I won't get to make you kneel. I could save you Celine, you could help me overthrow Keil. We would run the clan, together."_

_Celine glared as bile rose in her throat "Let me die in peace."_

_Deris growled at her form resting limply against the sides of the cage, but retreated back into the castle._

_Celine stared at the horizon, "I always wanted to see the sunrise."_

_The sun peaked as a million white hot knives stabbed into her body, she gasped at the pain. Crying out she grabbed the sides of the cage, hoping fate would be kind and she would pass out. Within moments the knives sting faded, and the light wasn't so bright anymore, the pain wasn't gone, it was just dulled to a reasonable level._

_"Celine."_

_She looked up and saw Remus standing there, his shadow blocking the sun's rays._

_"Remus," she whispered, before passing out._

_Remus gathered her body in his arms, careful to keep her in his shadow, he had to hurry, the little protection he offered wasn't going to last._

_Deris watched as the man apparated with Celine in his arms. He growled low in his throat._

_"Was she destroyed," Keil asked._

_"Yes," Deris replied._

_"I'll take your word for it, a sign of trust. I hope I have not misplaced it," Keil said putting a hand on Deris' shoulder._

* * *

"All we did after that was run," Remus said, his hand still entwined with her's.

Hermione solemnly nodded her head, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Remus gently squeezed her hand, "It's alright."

Hermione lifted it and kissed their joined hands, blushing at her own actions. Remus smiled, tilting her face towards his and touching his lips to her's. Hermione leaned forward opening her mouth to him as Remus hands slid around to the back of her neck, holding her to him.

He broke away quickly, "It has been three weeks Hermione, and this is neither the place nor the time for that, but I promise later."

Hermione's wicked grin told him all he needed to know. Hermione was looking forward to it. Readjusting his robes he took her hand again, "What's this project you're working on for Dumbledore?"

Hermione instantly went all business, "It was more of my idea. I though that if someone could choose when they wanted to be a werewolf, they would be useful in many things. They would be effective spies, good warriors, and strong allies. What I was working on was a way to keep a person sane while this was happening, in their right mind. I kind of stumbled on the answer, when oxygen is cut off; the changes begin to kick in. Although as you saw from my display in the hall, the werewolf's aggression carries over. I am going to be working on a way to calm them. It may result down just to the personal grit of a person, whether or not they can control their own actions."

Remus processed everything that had been said, "It's a very good theory, just as you could only learn to walk as one but trying. You must consider the possibility that it could be a reflection of the person inside. Hear me out, you were upset and angry that I had left, correct?"

Hermione nodded, feeling slightly sick to her stomach.

"Perhaps the wolf within you was releasing some of it's pent up energy."

"It is a theory," Hermione said shakily.

Remus reassuring squeeze to her hand did help though.

* * *

Hermione was seated in the Room of Requirement, watching the Order members pour in. Dumbledore had called a meeting. She was startled when Harry entered with Ginny on his heels. She gaped unbecomingly as the two sat next to her. Ron seated himself next to her, purely on habit. She turned to the raven haired boy, "What is Merlin's name is going on?"

Harry seemed to simmer with the anger he felt, "The Vampires already saw her, and since they're fighting against us, and for Voldemort, we don't have much choice in the matter."

Hermione looked past Harry to see Ginny doing her best not to smile, Hermione was not impressed, "Ginny you don't know what you have gotten yourself into."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, "Pardon me, but last time I checked, I was the one Riddle took to the Chamber of Secrets, I went to the Department of Mysteries, and I had Lucius Malfoy in my head for almost three months. I have a right to be here."

Hermione blinked and sat back in her seat, _'Well, she shut me up.'_

Snape came into the room, Hermione was about to comment on how rather bloated he looked, when he opened his cloak and Celine stepped out, or what she presumed to be Celine. Hermione hadn't seen Celine before.

She listened intently as Celine went to Dumbledore, "I cannot stay long. I must feed, in the Forbidden Forest."

"Of course," Dumbledore said pleasantly, as if discussing the weather.

"I will accompany you," Snape said.

Hermione listened a mite bit closer.

"I don't want you to see that Severus," Celine said darkly.

"I am an expert on vampires, it will be no shock. It is not as if I don't know who you really are. Beside if this is your first feeding in a while you could go primal, and I can subdue you." Severus said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Celine gaped.

_'Seems I'm not the only one being shut up tonight,' _she thought pleasantly. She hadn't missed the slight change of tone when Severus spoke to Celine. _'The Potions Master struck by Cupid. Miracles never do cease.'_

Dumbledore cleared his throat and silence reigned in the room as Severus and Celine took their seats. "The vampires that attacked this morning are most obviously fighting for Voldemort. Vampires fight together, therefore the next conclusion I can draw is we have lost the support of the vampires. As most of you do, I worry for Hogwarts right now. It is becoming increasingly difficult to keep evil from finding it's battle here with us. I took the blame for this, until I realized, I am not the only object that drags their attention. I feel it is a danger to the students. We have not failed in our attempts to keep them safe yet, and I will not take any move to remove the students until when and if that time comes. A time when we can no longer protect the students. Celine, if you will."

Dumbledore stepped back, as Celine stepped forward, "I know the clan I came from. The one from which I was rescued is not going to just let this go. Keil, their leader, is going to go straight to Voldemort. I don't know how to say this other than bluntly. Voldermort isn't just coming for Potter; he's coming for this castle. It won't happen tonight, they are going to be devastated by the losses they suffered this morning. We haven't much time, and until it happens, we must lie low. I will do my utmost to help protect this castle, if that is what you want. I am a vampire, and I can tell you right now I went to this school and no one was victim to my bite. I have nothing much to say, other than, we must wait for the fight to come to us," Celine said, wobbling slightly on her feet.

Severus came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and supporting her.

"I need to feed," she whispered.

Snape nodded and led her from the room, as the sun began to set.

"Any questions," Dumbledore asked.

He wasn't in the least bit surprised when Draco's hand shot up, "Mister Malfoy?"

Draco pointed a finger at Hermione, "What happened to her?"

Hermione felt a flash of heat as static filled her ears, she went pale and gasped. Remus carefully judged her actions from behind Dumbledore. Harry put a hand on Hermione's back as she trembled.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked.

Hermione stood on shaky legs, _'You had to face the music sometime.' _"This morning I lost control on my emotions, and I began to transform."

The room was silent, obviously awaiting more of an explanation.

"Seven months ago I was bitten by a werewolf..."

Some heads turned to Remus with accusatory glares in his direction, other's complete attention was on Hermione.

"An unknown werewolf, it wasn't Remus. I had been working on a theory, that maybe a werewolf could transform, sane, at any point in time they wished. It would basically be a werewolf under the protection of the Woflsbane potion. If this theory proved true. I know that I could be useful, and since I finished my studies I saw nothing wrong with giving it a try." Hermione finished, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Are there any more questions?"

There were low murmurs, but nothing was voiced.

"Good then, till the next meeting."

Ron patted her back awkwardly, leaving with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione was staring at the ground and wasn't in the least bit surprised when Remus knelt down next to her, "They had to know sometime, love."

"I know, I just... Well that wasn't the way I had planned it to happen at all," she said looking up at him. Most people would call Hermione plain; Remus could find no other word than stunning. Her bright chocolate eyes wide and trusting. She was ethereal.

"Nothing happens the way you plan it. Honestly, six months ago did you see yourself kissing me?" Remus said.

"No, but it's not necessarily a bad thing," she said quietly.

Remus chuckled slightly, taking her hand and standing as Hermione followed suite. He tilted her head, kissing her in plain sight of most everyone. Hermione pulled away quickly, expecting to be met with nasty stares and angry adults. The only people left in the room were McGonagall, Mundungus, and Shacklebolt. She met with knowing stares and encouraging smiles.

Remus arm wrapped around her waist and guided her from the room, back to the Library. As soon as their door was closed Hermione felt herself pushed up against a door as Remus pushed his mouth against her's. "I want to show you how much I love you," he whispered as his hands ran reverently on her body.

**_(Yo Guys Lemon Starts Here. If It Squicks, Don't Read.)_**

Hermione sighed softly, enjoying this rather aggressive side of Remus coming out. She didn't want candle light and roses. She wanted to be reassured she was loved and wanted, and Remus was not slacking at all.

The silky textures of her skin under his hands had Remus on cloud nine. His hands slid up under the hem of her shirt, pulling it over head currently ignoring the sound of buttons being popped off the shirt. His hand started a slow trek from her shoulder sliding down her chest, over a breast, a peaked nipple, down the plains of her stomach to unfasten the button on her skirt. Hermione's hands met his and helped him slide the garment over her hips and down her legs.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Am I?" he whispered back, nibbling slightly on her ear.

Hermione moaned, sliding her fingers down the crease in his robes till she found the button, unfastening it and pushing the threadbare cloth from his shoulders. Remus locked eyes with her, simply letting her work. She hooked a finger in his shirt, sliding the finger down undoing the buttons as he went. She stepped up to him, her fingers making quick work of the button of his trousers.

She took his hand and led him to the bed, kissing his fingers gently. "Lay on your stomach," she said, with a sparkle on in her eyes.

Remus quirked an eyebrow, but did as he was bid. Hermione sat down next to him, rubbing oil into her hands; she lifted her hands to his back and began to rub. Remus hissed as Hermione watched the play of muscles in his back.

The simple back rub she had intended became something much more as he responded to her touch. She had known that she loved Remus, very well in fact, but the sheer reality of it hit her as his body and mind responded to her caresses.

Remus sat up as her hands stilled, "Love?"

Hermione smiled leaning in to him, "You know I love you right?"

Remus pulled her to him, ravishing her mouth. His hands went to the strap of her bra, and undoing the latch. Hermione removed the garment crawling into his lap. Remus moaned at the overdrive of the feeling of her bare chest pressed against her's. She relished the sound, grinding her hips against his.

Remus seemed to be lacking in control that evening. He flipped their positions hooking his thumbs on her panties, sliding the down her hips, his boxers following the same fate soon after.

There was a slight pause in their lovemaking as Remus ran a finger down her cheek. His eyes were bright as stared down into her's. Hermione smiled a lazy smile; her face flushed with arousal and brought a hand up to cover his.

He settled between her legs, positioning himself. He kissed her gently sliding into her depths. Hermione moaned arching up, taking him deeper within her.

He set a pace, with long deep languid strokes pulling unbidden moans from Hermione. All his pent up frustration from the past few weeks draining away with each shock of pleasure. Hands slid over sweat slicked skin, moans mingled with a heat radiating from the two.

Soft whispers of love as a mouth slid over soft skin. The soft sound of skin hitting skin warred with lips entwined in the perfect moment of ecstasy, where one body could not be told from the other. The moment where two souls inevitably joined.

**_(Yo Guys Lemon Ends Here! So If Ya Skipped It You Can Start Reading Again.)_**

Remus stroked the hair out of her face, as she lay beneath him, arms still locked around his back. He lay down next to her, pulling her body flush against his.

"Sleep Hermione. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Hermione smiled against her lover's chest, she knew he would be there.

* * *

_A.N. LALALA! So yeah, not sure how this chappie turned out so.... review and tell me ok?_


	24. A Visit From The Supposed Dead

_A.N. Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in so long. Here ya go._

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine._

* * *

The pale figure kneeled at the high back throne, staring up in the slanted eyes sneering down at him. "Why do you waste my time?" It hissed.

"I wish to offer my services, my clan's services to you My Lord," the American voice sounded.

Voldemort's smile twisted into what could only be assumed as pleasure, it gave off a distinct feeling of dread in the vampire's stomach.

The figure in the throne rose to tower over the vampire, "You offer the allegiance of the vampires?"

The vampire nodded.

"Then it is you that will be branded."

* * *

Harry grit his teeth together, wringing his hands as Ginny stood before him her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"Harry, I won't take this! I am not porcelain! I will fight and you can't stop me!" she declared firmly.

Harry turned on her, emeralds burning with an anger, "I don't want you to fight because I want to keep you safe!"

"I'm not safe Harry! I never will be! All my brothers are already in neck deep in all this, and my parents for that matter! This was inevitable!" she said loudly advancing on him.

"NO! It could have been avoided, but you got it in your damn head that you were going to be a part of this and you wouldn't let it go until you got what you wanted!" Harry shouted.

"You don't own me, Harry! I can make my own decisions," she screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

Harry's fists clenched at his side. Ginny could make him so infuriated! He wasn't trying to hold her down, the future was bleak, and he'd be damned if he wasn't selfish to keep her safe for himself when he needed her most! He understood her frustration, completely, but he would not sit by and watch her throw her life away to be part of the action.

"You would think I would be this adamant about you not being in all this for a REASON!" he growled.

"SOD OFF HARRY POTTER!" Ginny screamed running out of the common room.

Harry huffed off to the boys dormitories and slammed the door.

* * *

Ginny ignored the looks she got as she stalked through the castle with tears flowing down her cheeks. She had to talk to someone female, someone who would understand her problems right now. She stalked up to the painting in the library and banged on the door ignoring the look Madam Pince gave her as she all but flew into the restricted section.

Hermione woke with a start as a rhinoceros tried to knock the portrait down. She jumped out of bed as Remus reached out for her form. She opened the portrait a little to see Ginny's tear streaked face. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," she sniffled.

Hermione nodded, "Let me get dressed and warn Remus. We'll go out and take a walk around the lake ok?"

Ginny nodded mutely leaning up against the outcropping in the restricted section.

Hermione closed the portrait gently and reached for a shirt in her dresser. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans that were snug on her hips and a white t-shirt. She threw on a pair of shoes and socks, walking over to Remus' side. She kissed his forehead, "I'll be back later ok?"

Remus eyes fluttered open briefly, before he nodded, falling back asleep.

Hermione stepped out as Ginny threw herself into her arms. "It's not fair! He doesn't understand!"

Hermione petted the younger girl's hair, "Com'on let's get you to a bathroom."

They walked to the nearest prefect's bathroom and Hermione babied Ginny, having some innate feeling that that was what she needed at this moment. She wetted a cloth and cleaned the mascara that had run down her face off, trying in the only way she knew of how to heal someone. "Ginny what happened?"

Ginny sniffled, "He's been mad ever since I went to that meeting. I can't make hi understand how badly I want to be a part of this, of the Order. He's... he's throwing a hissy fit!"

Hermione snorted at the mental image of Harry throwing a hissy fit, "Ginny, would you say Harry is rather blind when it comes to things he cares about?"

Ginny's glare could have frozen Hermione on the spot.

"As in running into the Department of Mysteries to save his godfather?" Hermione asked.

Ginny wilted a bit, staring reproachfully into Hermione's eyes.

"He cares about you so much, that he would rather loose your friendship and as his lover then watch you die. It is a reality. He's just over reacting, he loves you too much Ginny," Hermione said. She knew she sounded sappy, but hey, wasn't love supposed to be sappy? She knew Harry loved Ginny with all his heart, and he would do **_anything_** to keep her safe.

Ginny sighed, "I can't sit back and watch everyone I care about go into this without me there! I can't sit back and hope you all come back."

Hermione grinned, "I would have it no other way Ginny."

"Harry would," she grumbled.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He would!" Ginny cried in indignance. "He doesn't want me to fight by his side!"

Hermione nodded, "No, he doesn't."

Ginny seemed to deflate, slumping back against the wall.

"He wants to come back to you, to know you're there. He wants to keep his most precious possession in a safe place, away from all harm," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny stared back at Hermione defiantly, "I won't sit back and watch. He's going to have to accept that."

* * *

"Harry, mate?" came the quiet voice.

Ron had gotten wind of Ginny and Harry's outburst from Lavender. He had wasted no time in climbing the boys' staircase.

Harry was lying on his bed, hands behind his head and staring up at the hangings on his bed. Ron was mildly surprised it hadn't burst into flames by now.

"She shouldn't be in the middle of this," Harry hissed.

"Mate, I don't know how to put this to you other than bluntly. How do you plan on stopping her? She's always been rather headstrong and well... Harry, Dumbledore himself couldn't stop her and he tried," Ron said.

Harry turned on Ron, "When did this happen?"

Ron gulped, oh boy, he had just stuck his foot in the fire. Ever since Sirius had been killed, supposedly, Harry had been awful touchy about being left out of anything. "Uh... It was when Pomfrey was making sure you were ok after the vampires attacked, honestly Harry, we didn't mean anything by it. It just happened when you were gone. We weren't keeping anything from you."

Harry was about to implode Ron could tell, most people got explosive when they were angry. The only problem was Harry wasn't angry, he was irate. The ice seemed to permeate from his form, "Go away Ron."

"Harry, please don't do this again. We need you right now, the Order needs you, and we don't have time for the angst. Ginny's not going to change her mind. You need to learn to live with that," Ron said, taking an unexpected stand.

Harry blinked as Ron left the dormitories.

_'Maybe he's right... but she means so much to me..."_

* * *

Ginny shivered as the wind whipped around her, the cold wind biting into the warmth of her cloak. The emotions rolled over her like waves, forcing her eyes to well up. When she had first met Harry, she had had a crush on the boy who lived. Although, ever since he had reached out and actually befriended her instead of hiding from her night and day, she had seen past the image and fallen in love with Harry.

"I love you with all my heart Harry, but I won't give up who I am for you. I couldn't let you down like that, I couldn't let myself down like that," she whispered to the wind.

* * *

Remus rubbed his face, sitting up in bed. He vaguely remembered Hermione saying she had to go. He was enjoying the quiet until the door swung open. Remus dove back under the covers trying to hide his nude state before whoever was coming in got an eyeful.

"Remus," Dumbledore's voice was harsh and commanding. "Follow me, now!"

"What is it?" Remus asked reaching for his underwear and trousers.

"No time Remus, hurry!"

Remus jumped from the bed without a shirt on, trousers freshly buttoned and followed the Headmaster out of the portrait, forgetting all customs and revealing his presence to the students.

Remus nearly had to jog to keep up with the Headmaster's sweeping steps. He was surprised as they headed towards the Gryffindor Common room. The Fat Lady's portrait opened without question for the Headmaster.

"Wait here," Dumbledore said disappearing momentarily.

When Dumbledore returned, Harry and Ron were at his heels. The aging man took off without a word to Remus, careening towards the Hospital Wing.

He cast the doors open with a wave of his hand and called, "Poppy, what is his condition?"

"He is injured, but for now he is stable."

"Who," Harry asked.

They all turned as they heard footsteps approaching, they sounded like they were running. Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner, a bit winded. Hermione stopped and put her hands on her knees, sucking air into her lungs as Ginny, who was obviously not paying attention ran head-long into Harry. They fell to the ground with a gentle oomph.

Ginny stood, her face a bright red. Harry stood slowly, his friends words and Ginny's words running through his mind as if on a continuous play. He sighed, giving up to the fact that as much as he loved Ginny, she was going to be a part of the Order. He grabbed her hand once h had stood, kissing her forehead lightly. Ginny smiled and leaned back on him, delighting in his presence.

"This way," Dumbledore said.

Remus was far too inquisitive to wait for Hermione; he strode to the bed draped with coverings he had spotted during their little prelude. He stepped into the covering and almost fainted. "Sirius?!"

Harry was in front of Remus instantly, throwing the professor to the side. Remus stumbled, but his shock was too great to take offense. Harry reached out a hand and covered Sirius' unconscious one with his. Sirius was back.

"How?" Harry asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sirius will tell us that when he wakes, Shacklebolt found him in Muggle London. I have no answers right now Harry, but you may stay with him."

Harry nodded, striding towards the bed.

* * *

_A.N. And you all thought i gave up on poor Sirius didn't you? Well I didn't... I also wanted to open the invitation that if any of you are unhappy with how this story is going... tell me in a review alright and I will do my best to alter it... I truly apologize if I have done something wrong..._

_TTFN_

_seifersfire_


	25. A Story

_A.N. Hiya, I know you guys really wanna get to the chapter, so a fool such as I will not stand in the way..._

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine..._

* * *

The steady heartbeat under Harry's fingers reassured him that his Godfather was indeed alive and that all of this wasn't just some dream. Tears leaked from the emerald eyes as he looked into the face of a loved one he thought dead. Ginny had given him a kiss on the cheek, squeezed his hand, she and Ron left. Hermione had stood there, stunned, her hand flying to her mouth to cover a scream she feared she might utter. Remus had taken her shoulders and steered her out of the room, Remus returned within the hour. So everyone was gone, save for Remus and Harry.

The two men kept constant watch over the figure in the bed, never leaving his side. Some would have called it a fool's errand, watching over a sleeping man in the safest place in the world. Sirius was safer than anyone could ever ask. However, the picture of vampires invading the Great Hall was still burned on their eyes.

Harry sat at Sirius' beside, his head drooping from the fatigue that had come over him. Remus swayed where he stood as Madam Pomfrey bustled in, "Remus, please go get some rest, take the boy with you."

Remus' head snapped up, "I won't leave Poppy and neither will he. We will wait and that is final."

Pomfrey glared at Remus, not liking the fact that she was being told what to do in her infirmary. Although, when she looked at Harry she wilted a bit and left them to their own devices.

Hours passed by with no move from Sirius, but still neither of them left.

* * *

"Remind again why we are doing this Hermione," Ginny asked as she picked up the flask.

"Because, those two idiots have been there for a long time, not to mention they were woken at about three this morning. They are tired, all we are doing is taking them some coffee, although I despise the concoction," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"But they really seemed to want to be left alone," Ginny said hesitantly.

Hermione nodded, "They did, but I doubt that we will get in any trouble."

Ginny sighed and followed Hermione up to the Hospital Wing. Hermione pushed the doors open and slid inside.

Madam Pomfrey lifted an eyebrow at the two young ladies, "And you are here because?"

"We brought them some coffee is all," Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey snorted, "I'll be surprised if they are still awake."

Hermione and Ginny took the opportunity to leave and stepped past the curtains that concealed Sirius from the public's eye.

Remus held a finger to his lips motioning for them to be quiet. He then pointed to the bed. Ginny felt her heart melt at the sight. Harry's head was resting on his arms, his eyes were closed, and his hand rested over Sirius' heart. He looked so gentle and sweet when he was sleeping. Her heart bled with love and remorse for him and the fate that was placed on his young shoulders.

Ginny stepped forward running a hand through his hair. Harry stirred sitting up ever so slightly, "Sirius?"

"Shh, no he's still asleep. Here," Ginny said, holding the flask out to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice was gruff and laced with sleep.

A soft smile touched Ginny's lips, "It's coffee, so you can stay awake without drooling all over him."

Harry took the flask without question, downing half it's contents in one gulp. He raised his eyes to Ginny's and felt guilt flush his system. He couldn't ask her to watch everyone she loved go headlong into battle and be expected to sit there. 'No,' he thought, as he ran his hand down her cheek bone. 'I can't ask her to do that, as much as it kills me to let her out there.'

Ginny gave him a strange look at the tenderness with which he was handling her. She held his hand in her's and Harry just smiled.

Hermione let a gentle smile grace her face as she watched the two. Remus reached out and held her gently, just holding her helped calm his nerves which were presently in fritz mode. Hermione took his hand and placed the flask she had brought in his hand. Remus smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

Silence encased the room as Sirius' sheets rustled as the man began to move. That same silence hung in the air as Sirius' eyes slowly opened, blinking against the sun that invaded the Hospital Wing.

Harry was in danger of hyperventilating as all the air whooshed from his lungs. Remus just stared as he watched his lifelong friend stare around the room bewildered.

"Sirius?" came the choked response from Harry. Tears were gripping at his vocal chords, doing their damndest to render him speechless.

Sirius immediately turned and looked at the emerald eyed boy with tears streaking down his face. He raised a shaking hand to the boy in front of him. A boy who had been ridden with guilt since that moment that his Godfather had fallen through the veil. Only living as a shell, fighting with himself day and night. His fingers gently touched the boy's cheek.

Harry was racked with a sob as Sirius' hand touched his cheek. Harry's hand encased his Godfather's, holding it against his face.

All restrictions were lost as Harry threw himself into Sirius' embrace, clinging to the frail man and wailing his regrets, "I'm so sorry, Sirius. It's all my fault! If I hadn't rushed into things, if I hadn't believed Kreacher, if I had listened to everyone this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault and you... I though you had died and... And..."

"Shh, Harry, I'm back now. It's all right," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around the young boy in his arms.

Harry sobbed uncontrollably on Sirius' chest, twisting the bed sheets in his hands.

Remus eyes held tears that were barely in check as Sirius looked at him. Hermione stepped away from Remus and slipped out to go get Dumbledore.

Moony stood stiff-backed as Padfoot smiled softly at his friend.

Remus felt relief flood his system, for a long time he had accepted that he was the only true marauder left. But now, now life was back to normal, Sirius was back.

The curtain was swept aside as Dumbledore came in. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. "Sirius, welcome back," the aging Professor said endearingly.

Sirius' face split into a huge grin and he nodded.

"How did you get back?" Ginny asked.

Sirius turned to her, "I'll explain, but can I get something to eat first?"

"I'll get you what you want, which would be?" Hermione said.

Sirius grinned, "Some coffee and maybe some eggs."

Hermione left to get Sirius what he asked.

* * *

Snape opened the door to his study, unlocking it before turning the handle. He crept quietly into the dark room, searching for the young woman that should be within.

"It's alright Severus, I'm back here," Celine said. It sounded like she was in the far corner.

He walked over to her, his footsteps echoing across the walls. He placed the candle he had brought on a table next to where she lay on the floor. Kneeling down he turned her over, she smile weakly at him.

"So what do you think of me now? Now that you have seen the carnage I am capable of?" she asked quietly as Snape put a flask of water down next to her.

Snape remained silent, placing a hand on her back and helping her to sit up. He placed the flask in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the leather.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"I know," came the reply.

Celine sighed and looked down, how could she have expected a different answer? Not ever Severus Snape could look at her after seeing that, after watching her feed.

"Why are you still weak?" he asked.

"I hadn't fed in weeks, and then I overfed. It's my own fault," she said, scooting away from him.

"Come," he said taking her arm and helping her stand. "You need a bath."

Celine lifted an eyebrow, "I can't leave, the sun is out."

Snape simply pulled on her arm, insisting. Celine gave in and walked behind him forcing herself to remain upright. When they came to the door, Celine planted her feet. "I can't Severus."

Snape gave her an impatient look, "We are in the dungeons, I doubt sunlight will reach us down here."

"Oh," Celine said.

"Honestly, you treat me as if I don't know what I'm talking about," Snape said irritably.

Celine glared and wrenched her arm out of his grasp, "Why do you have to be such a scrooge all the time?"

Snape smiled a rather sour smile, "I always have been a scrooge, why do you presume something different?"

Celine glowered at him, "Pardon me for thinking you could possibly be human!"

Snape's eyes narrowed the slightest as he opened the door and walked down the dark corridor, "Follow me."

He led her to the Slytherin Prefect bath and closed and locked the door behind her. Celine glared at the door, wishing it to burst into flames. It stayed predictably serene.

Celine stripped her shirt off, turning the taps on the water. 'Typical male, I swear they are all useless.'

* * *

Sirius finished off the plate of food Hermione had brought back with joy, a strange and eerie silence always hung over the room. He looked around at the expectant faces, grinning at the anticipation he was causing. He set the plate on the side table. Madam Pomfrey made a grab for it, trying to remove it. Sirius held up a hand to stop her, "I believe I owe you all an explanation."

All the eyes in the room were glued to him as Sirius began.

"It was never truly explained what the veil was, because no one knew why. What the veil is is a kind of portal. A portal to where the dead are..."

* * *

_(Sirius POV)_

_I felt the stunning spell hit me square in the chest, my face expressed surprise and just before the spell took a true effect, I felt the soft silk of the veil caress my arms as my body fell through._

_When my head passed through the stunning spell seemed to just disappear and I found myself in a void. There was nothing, it was completely black. I first thought that was what the veil was, nothingness, an empty void. I heard this noise, but since there was nothing to see, I couldn't place what it was..._

_You'd be amazed how much time can go by when there is nothing to weigh it against. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring into nothing. I meekly wondered if I was dead that maybe I'd get to see Lily and James again..._

_After what seemed like an eternity, there was this bright flash of light and I landed on my arse. I opened my eyes with great difficulty, the light blinding me from my solitude. I raised a hand up and shaded my eyes. Everything was grey; no real color existed in this new world I was in... I immediately felt sick to my stomach and my head began to pound._

_Then, these people appeared. They gathered around me and spoke in whispers I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. I didn't recognize any of them... I was scared. I thought for sure I was dead, but could dead people experience pain?_

_As I fought to keep the contents of my stomach in my body, I was kinda new there and throwing up all over them was not something I thought anyone would take lightly to. In any place or time for that matter. That's when they spoke to me._

_"Who are you?"_

_"How did you get here?"_

_"Why are you not dead?"_

_These people gave me a bad feeling, I crawled away or at least attempted to. I couldn't, I could barely see with all the pounding in my head. I only managed to scoot over all of four inches before stopping again, gritting my teeth against the pain._

_"Why are you here?"_

_I looked up. It was a young girl, she was kneeling down next to me. A child no older than four or five. She cocked her head to one side, giving me the oddest look._

_"I fell, I fell through the veil," I said, panting slightly from the pain._

_The girl's voice turned grave, "Then you really are alive..."_

_"Aren't you?" I asked completely bewildered._

_"No, I am dead. Everyone here is dead. I pity you," she said, standing and walking away from me._

_I sat there thunderstruck as the crowd dispersed from me, leaving me to wallow in pain. Then someone touched me._

_"James, come quick!"_

_There was the sound of footsteps falling._

_"Oh no..."_

_"He's not dead! We have to get him back to the portal."_

_"Lily... I'm not even sure I know where it is anymore..."_

_"Please James, we have to get him back! Are you going to leave your friend here to die, I know you miss him but Harry needs him you've seen how he has been lately. If it weren't for that Ginny girl, he'd be a wreck! Help me lift him."_

_"Lily, even if we get him out, there's no guarantee he'll live long enough to find his way back!"_

_I wanted to open my eyes so badly, I knew they were there. Strong hands grabbed my arms and threw me over their shoulders. And I felt the gentle sway of someone walking._

_"James," I said weakly._

_"Yeah Padfoot," James said somewhat jovially._

_"It's really you," I said. Despite the pain I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him._

_"I'll get you back to Harry, I promise," came the gentle baritone voice._

_"Why can't I open my eyes?" I whispered._

_"You are in the place of the dead Sirius, you are alive and death is feeding off of you. Be silent, the less you do the better," Lily said, her voice falling on my ear._

_"We're here," James said putting me on my feet. Every nerve in my body screamed it's protest as the pressure of my own body returned to me._

_"Open your eyes Sirius."_

_I did as I was asked and there they were, right in front of me. Both of them, tears flooded my eyes as I reached out to them, the pain I had felt earlier was by no means gone, just somewhat trivial at this moment._

_James smiled that lopsided smile of his and Lily's gentle demeanor touched her face._

_"Are you happy in such a dreary place?" I asked._

_"To you it is dreary, to us, we can see everything as if we were in your world. We are worried, but happy," Lily said._

_"When everything goes black, think of Harry and you'll return to him," James said gruffly._

_"I'll take care of him," I whispered._

_And then everything went black, just like they said it would and I thought of Harry..._

* * *

"Wow," Harry said softly. "So they're ok? They're happy?"

Sirius nodded, "They are."

* * *

_A.N. OK, I am like overtly nervous about this chapter.... So if you don't like tell me bluntly and I'll take it down and re-write the chapter. I just let the story flow and this is where it brought me..._

_TTFN_

_seifersfire_


	26. An Encounter of the Horrid Kind

_A.N. Crawls out from under bed Please don't hate me for not updating in so long... I'm really sorry. It's short, but full of fluffy goodness. So yeah, don't kill me but I was just in a good mood and wanted to write some fluff.. Losta humor in there too, but oh well, they'll be a bigger update soon. grins but I just could not get this scene out of my head. I was laughing as I wrote it!_

_Disclaimer: None of it's mine luv's..._

* * *

Hermione sniffed the aroma of the hot tea, relaxing into the bath around her. The bath was actually quite small, but Hermione had made do with what she had. Celine had warned them at the meeting earlier that the vampires were coming close again; that she could feel it. Hermione was enjoying what little peace she had left before the battles broke out again. 

Luckily though, she had perfected her potion, and if she took it she would be able to turn into a werewolf when the time came, both she and Remus. While neither was exactly looking forward to it, they weren't exactly dreading it either. No one would know what was going on. Remus and Hermione would go out first, catching the vampires, or as many as they could, before they got into the castle.

Dumbledore had presented the fact that they would be getting vampire blood in their mouths and that wasn't exactly what most would consider a good thing, hence the possibility of being changed into one. Hermione had explained that while a werewolf is transformed it had a strong immunity to anything that touched it, much like an Animagus did while transformed. So they were in no danger of contracting the vampire's curse.

Dumbledore had given the go ahead.

Sirius had continued to get better, Harry very rarely leaving his side, which had provided Hermione's most recent entertainment, doing Harry's homework so he didn't fall behind. She sighed, shaking her head, she wouldn't keep doing it forever, but Harry needed this for now. He needed to heal. Remus had been rather sparse too, Dumbledore having charged him with putting wards on the castle, making sure that when the time came, there would be no danger of vampires coming crashing through the windows or flying in through the Owlery. Remus had gladly taken on the job.

Fred and George were the official 'cool teachers', quickly earning all of the students' trust with their dry wit, not to mention most of the girls first year and up had a strange infatuation with them. Hermione rolled her eyes, fighting the smile that tried to pry it's way onto her face. _'Ok,' _she thought, _'So their slightly charming.'_ As if one cue the two identical grins flashed through her mind. She laughed lightly, yes, the twins were charming but at times she couldn't stand their behavior. _'Besides, they wouldn't share a nice book by a fireplace with me like Remus would.'_

She sipped her tea, placing the almost full cup next to her as she dipped her hair under the water. While she was under the water, she didn't hear the muffled knock on the door.

"Ms. Granger," came the drawl as Snape stepped into the portrait.

Hermione, feeling rather childish and completely unaware of her ex-professor's presence, blew bubbles in the water.

Snape drawn by the noise akin to someone drowning, without thinking charged into the bathroom, just as Hermione came up for a little air.

Silence ruled for a split second as the two people stared in horror,before the bathroom erupted.

"GET OUT!"

"MY EYES! OH MERLIN MY EYES!"

"YOU WERE LOOKING!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE DROWNING! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

Hermione pulled the shower curtain across the length of the tub in lightning speed, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment"Get out Snape, whatever it is, it can wait."

"It can't wait..."

"Can it at least wait till I'm out of the bath, you moron? Go wait in the other room," Hermione hissed. She heard the door close with a resounding snap as she peaked around the shower curtain. Yep, he was gone.

She rose from the bath, reaching for her clothes. Slipping on her jeans and t-shirt she wrapped her hair in a towel and opened the door, tea in hand. She found Snape standing stiffly at the door. "You wanted something" she growled.

"How did you make that potion?"

Hermione felt like imploding"You came all the way over here, and saw me naked in a bath for that?"

For once in his life Snape looked uncomfortable.

Silence reigned as Hermione got more and more upset.

"I hardly see any reason for over reacting, Miss Granger," Snape bit coldly, his own teeth clenched just as hard as hers.

They both turned as the door closed with a timid click. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Remus said looking suspiciously between the two. Both Hermione and Snape suitably blushed.

"Good day," Snape hissed, disappearing from sight behind the swing of the portrait.

Remus narrowed his eyes at Hermione"What's going on?"

Hermione blushed again, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "Ummm, nothing." Her nervous giggle wasn't helping anything either.

He sighed sitting down on the bed, "Hermione if I displeased you in any way..."

Hermione sat down next to him, letting her wet hair fall down out of the towel, "No Remus it was nothing like that... It's just that, I was taking a bath and well... Snape saw me naked." Hermione was almost positive she was going to just go bang her head into a wall really hard, yeah that would help.

"What!" Remus exclaimed.

Yep, that wall option was looking really nice. "That's not the way I meant it, he just walked in while i was bathing and I didn't hear him and he thought I was drowning and well..."

Remus pouted.

Hermione glared indignantly at the man"How do you suppose I feel about all this?"

Remus snorted, "Well... depending on your preferences..."

"Oh ICK!" Hermione said jumping off the bed and grabbing her brush, starting the endless battle of Hermione against Hair. "You are a sick man."

"No, I was a kind and innocent soul, until someone corrupted me" Remus said, throwing his arms around her waist.

Hermione rolled her eyes, considering hitting him with the brush, but decided against it with a slight smile. No, she'd rather let him be an idiot for now. Besides, it was kind of cute.

* * *

Celine wandered the dungeons, patiently waiting for the sun to set. She happened upon a figure in the dark halls. He seemed to be deranged, banging his head up against a wall. "Are you alright?" Celine asked approaching cautiously. 

Snape glared up at her, "NO I am not alright! It was horrifying, I just..."

Celine watched with wide eyes as Snape stumbled back down to his office, clutching his head and mumbling to himself.

"He's gone mental," she whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

_A.N. Sooo yeah, nobody hate me... RR plz!_


	27. A Cloud

_A.N. Hiya guys, everybody asked me to update and I managed to find some extra time in the day, so yeah, here ya guys go!_

* * *

His breath came out in white little puffs in the early morning chill. Eyes seared the Hogwarts grounds, planning the attack and looking the area over before the sun rose. He chuckled slightly, _'Dumbledore is a fool to try and house her. He knew I'd come.'_

Aged hands traced the ground as he knelt in the open, knowing no one could see him. He grinned in a feral manner, teeth gleaming white as the sun began its trek up the sky.

"Deris!" another hissed from the trees, with a growl, Deris disappeared into the roots of the Whomping Willow.

* * *

Hermione woke up shivering. She reached out for Remus' body, seeking some for of warmth, only to find her lover gone. Hermione sighed gently, curling up in a ball, trying to ignore the cold.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to warm herself and being overtly unsuccessful she reached out to get her wand, to set a fire in the fireplace. When her hand met the rough surface of her bedside table, she turned to see where exactly her wand had run off to. Predictably, it was missing. Grumbling about 'stupid mornings' she rolled out of bed, hissing as her bare feet met frozen stone.

Hermione hated being cold in the mornings.

She looked on the floor next to her feet, no wand. She looked under the bed, no wand. Huffing loudly she went to the bathroom and heard the sounds on running water; Remus was most likely taking a shower.

She opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, as Remus stuck his head around the shower curtain to see her. "What's wrong" he asked.

"I can't find my wand, have you seen it" she asked.

"It was on the mantle last night" Remus said sticking his head back under the spray.

Hermione turned to look at the mantle with the faintest ray of hope shining into her rather bleak world. That's when her feet lost traction on the floor. She fell ungracefully on her ass, hitting her head on the sink on the way down.

"Are you alright" came the muffled voice.

"I'm fine" Hermione growled, stalking over to the mantle. Her wand was resting on it, as if mocking her for not seeing it in the first place.

She set start to the fire sitting in front of the flames, warming her shaking body. Within moments a bottlebrush tail was winding its way in her face. "Crookshanks, stop it" she said swatting at the tail.

"Meow."

Hermione felt the cat gently paw at her exposed thigh. She petted him gently on his head.

"Meow."

Hermione let out a yell as Crookshanks clawed her leg, digging deep into the flesh; obviously upset his mistress hadn't paid more attention to him.

Remus came out of the shower, drying his hair to see Hermione bent over in front of the bed, reaching viciously under it, muttering about worthless felines.

"Come here you furball! That was the last straw" She said angrily.

For some odd reason, Remus knew laughing would be a very bad idea. "Hermione, are you alright"

Her motions stilled, as she considered banging her head on the floor. "I'm fine" She grumbled standing up and going into the bathroom to find a band-aid before she stained her clothes.

Remus caught a look at her leg and winced, perhaps 'the furball' had gone a bit too far.

By the time Hermione had gotten dressed she had managed to stub her toe, rip one of her favorite shirts, and bite a hole in her lip.

Her mood had indeed gone very sour.

Hermione slowly made her way to the Hospital Wing, a stack of papers in her arms. If she was going to be doing Harry's homework, she was going to be sure that Harry at least understood what he was missing.

"Hermione," Sirius said cheerfully as she stepped through the white curtain that shielded Sirius from everyone's view. "What are doing here on this lovely morning?"

Hermione looked pointedly at the raven-haired boy sitting in the chair next to the ecstatic bed-patient. "I came to catch Harry up on all his studies, since he has been missing a lot."

Harry groaned, putting a hand on his face.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at his manner, "You know, most people would be grateful."

"Don't get me wrong 'Mione, I am. It's just I don't want to do it," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius sniggered.

"Well, that's nice," Hermione said sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed and opening a book, turning it to Harry. "In Potions…"

Harry huffed.

"Harry, at least get the worst over with first," Hermione said as if put upon.

"Ok, ok," Harry said, sensing Hermione was reaching her limits in patience, and she _had_ been doing his homework. Begrudgingly, he looked over at what Hermione was pointing at.

"It's a drought to put one in a hyper sensitized state. It alerts the mind, much like drinking adrenaline."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Not if done properly," Hermione stated.

"Hermione," Madam Pomfrey said, brushing the curtain aside. Hermione looked up at the bustling woman, her irritation rising a bit more. "Dumbledore has called for you, both of you, it's something about Celine," she said, motioning to Harry and Hermione, leaving as soon as the news was given. She had become more and more short with people as the visitors for Sirius became more and more frequent. Not to mention Harry's incessant presence just irked her nerves. Dumbledore himself had tried to remove the boy, but none had prevailed.

"Here," Sirius took the book from her hands. "I'll make sure he studies it."

Hermione lifted a suspicious eyebrow, "You are going to make Harry study?"

Sirius bristled under the indirect insult, be it truthful or not, "As soon as he comes back, I will."

"Alright," Hermione sighed, rising as Harry mirrored her actions.

They left the room in silence, which Harry couldn't stand, so typically he broke it. "I really wasn't trying to be ungrateful, it's just I've had a lot of things on my mind lately…"

"I know Harry, I just simply don't understand why you need to be by Sirius' bedside as often as you are."

"I just thought that I had lost him and it really mad me angry" Harry said dangerously as his fists clenched at his sides. "I won't ever let anything happen to him, or anybody I care about ever again. I just wish Voldermort would show his ugly face so this whole fiasco can be over and done with."

Hermione nodded"I understand Harry, I really do. Although wishing danger on our doorstep isn't exactly what some would consider smart."

Harry laughed lightly"When have I ever been smart"

Hermione rounded on him, hands on her hips"Harry, Sirius is alive, why do you keep beating yourself up over what happened in the Department of Mysteries? It is over, and everyone makes mistakes."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Hermione, wondering just where this outburst had been coming from. _'Maybe it's one of those female things I never want to know about...' _Harry's face contorted to one of horror as he shook his head. "Bad, oh bad."

Hermione gave Harry a confused look, leaning towards him a bit"Harry"

Harry jumped back, laughing nervously, and rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go see what Dumbledore wants shall we"

Hermione watched as Harry took off at an alarming pace, still mumbling to himself. She crossed her arms fuming. "Boys" and with that she flounced down the halls, her mood not improving in the least.

When they entered Dumbledore's office they immediately noticed all the curtains drawn and the few candles that were lit were few and far between.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry called, pulling his wand out. His earlier words flashing trough his mind, _'I just wish Voldermort would show his ugly face so this whole fiasco can be over and done with.'_ A cold wave washed over his entire body, his senses on full alert.

"Please, put your wands away" a voice said to his left. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, but turned to see a rather amused look on his Headmaster's face.

Hermione hid the smile that tried to force its way onto her face. "Why is it so dark"

"Because otherwise, I would burst into flames" Celine's voice floated throughout the office.

Hermione felt the jealousy begin to flood her system. Remus may have come back to her, but the underlying thought that he had left her for Celine was still sitting underneath the surface and she was already in a bad mood. Hermione managed a nod.

Dumbledore turned to her"According to Celine, the vampires will attack tonight. Can you have yourself and Lupin ready to... use your new potion"

Hermione nodded again. "I can, but I must leave at once."

Dumbledore bowed graciously to her as she left the room.

"You needed me" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, as a matter of fact I do" Celine said getting up out of the chair as she sauntered towards him. "I have it on good authority that Wormtail will be here tonight. He however will be staying out of the battle. I just thought you would want to know."

Harry's blood boiled at the thought of catching Wormtail, sanity quickly flying out the window. "Where will he be"

"From what I can tell, the vampires are still in Hogsmeade."

Harry's cloak swept behind him as he left the office.

"Are you sure that was wise" Dumbledore asked the raven-haired vampire.

"Sometimes anger can be used as a weapon" she said, smiling slightly. "And that boy has plenty to spare."

Dumbledore's brow creased as he stared at the vampire"I take it you'll make sure he's not hurt then"

Celine's eyes reflected the candlelight slightly, her eyes glowing in the dark. "If you wish it."

* * *

Dusk settled over the castle, as the ghosts ushered the prefects and students back into their houses, no one could be out this night. Not one soul.

Hermione and Remus were the first in the Great Hall. "Whatever happens tonight, you aren't a monster" he whispered. The changes were already starting to take place as blood rushed through his veins faster and faster and faster.

Hermione laughed a throaty laugh"I believe you, I just tire of the black cloud constantly looming over our heads. The time is coming for the end. It needs to end soon."

They both rushed out into the night air as bones began re-shaping themselves, vision sharpened, smell heightened. Hermione felt an almost feral glee as the primal side warred with the Hermione most knew. She had had a bad day, and her own anger seemed to be melding with the instincts of the werewolf.

The she-wolf howled into the night as the dark figures began to approach.

* * *

_A.N. So yeah, review please: hugs : you guys are like so freakin kewl!_


	28. A Danger

_A.N. I am sad to say that this story is winding down, I only have a few chapters left, maybe three and four is pushing it. So yeah, it gets really dark, just a warning and at the end… :evil grin: you are all going to want to come after me like mad axe men. After this story is up I'm going to be bouncing over the Kingdom Hearts for a while. Squffies are calling me :looks mesmerized:. So yeah, here you guys go._

_Disclaimer: How many times must I do this? They aren't mine, haven't been mine and never will be mine._

* * *

'Hermione's POV' 

My teeth ripped through the flesh of another vampire that had been foolish enough to try and get past Remus and I. We had been out here for a total of fifteen minutes, and be it for better or worse bodies littered the ground. Any vampire that had tried to get past us had met a rather sharp and bloody end.

I heard my counter part breathing heavily next to me. As I looked over, I noticed a shaking in his shoulders, there was something wrong. I howled out into the night, hoping someone in the castle would get the hint. Trust my luck, no one did.

Remus fell back on his haunches, with horror I realized he was changing back. It seems the potion only lasted a long time on me. I cursed myself for not having the forethought to test it on Remus. Anger fueled the adrenaline running through my system as I lunged to protect my fallen lover, praying I didn't injure him in the process.

I knew Remus was alright, he was lying on the ground wheezing, but still something was out of place. He should have been up by now. Fear mixed with anger and created a desperation I had never known before in my life. The vampires noticed Remus falling; they closed in on me thinking I was now an easy target. Unfortunately they were right, I couldn't leave Remus. He would be mince meat before I got more than two steps. I howled again, growling and slashing madly at those who persisted in coming near. Finally a flicker of hope as I saw Ron and Harry charging out on the field. They picked Remus up, Harry throwing Remus over Ron's shoulder. Harry gave me a pleading look, as if to say 'Be safe' before running back to the safety of the castle.

Remus' limp body haunted my heart as I mindlessly lashed out at anything that moved. But with my eyes concentrated on the large mass of bodies trying to force their way past me, I failed to notice the lone vampire slip closer and closer to the castle.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked as Ron did his best not to drop the body. 

Dumbledore knelt down in front of Remus' pale body, everyone in the room focusing on anything but his rather naked body.

Dumbledore sighed, "Hermione's potion must have incorporated an adrenaline factor, Remus' body is older than her's. It's somewhat like overdosing. Ginny take him to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what I told you." Ginny nodded taking her robe off and placing it over Remus' body before placing a featherweight charm and dashing up the stairs.

"Harry," Celine said, walking up to him. "It is time."

"Time for what," Ron asked incredulously.

"Stay here Ron, I'll be back! Make sure Hermione and Ginny stay safe!" Harry said, already turning his back to run.

He felt a severe pressure on his collar and turned around the see Ron holding onto his shirt, "Where the bloody Hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get Wormtail, stay here!"

"Are you daft, I'm not leaving you to go alone," Ron nearly yelled. He turned back, the vampires were beginning to push Hermione back, the werewolf was weakening.

"He won't be alone!" Celine hissed. "Let go you fool!"

"No Harry, and that's the end of that," Ron said pulling his wand. "I've been following you around for seven years and I see no reason to stop now."

Harry tried to be angry at his friend he really did, "If you get hurt…"

"We have to go, now!" Celine yelled as the vampires spilled into the Great Hall. The three figures took off in the dark, unaware of the separate vampire following them.

* * *

'Hermione's POV' 

I lay on the ground bleeding heavily, and I thought that Ginny bit hard. The vampires had gotten past me, a few had kept me busy while the others rushed past. Although as I took a look around, it had taken quite a few to actually get past me. Twenty or thirty bodies littered the ground. My breath came in pants as I struggled to remain upright, as I scanned the forest I saw three figures running along the trees, trying to keep out of sight.

Celine, Harry, and Ron.

My heart leapt as I saw another figure, trailing not too far behind.

* * *

Harry did his best to try and move as swiftly as the vampire did, unfortunately he happened to be human. "Slow down," he said. 

Celine paused for a moment.

It was like slow motion. Ron had seen the figure in the trees, but had just put it aside thinking it was his own wild imagination. It pounced on Celine digging his claws into her neck, spilling the blood that she so vitally needed. Celine cried out, more of an animal roar than that a person would make. The two figures rolled to the ground, a mess of growling and hissing limbs.

"I gave you a place at my side Celine, and you chose this over me?" the shadow said, rolling atop Celine and wrapping his rather large hands around her neck, squeezing the wound in her neck.

Celine hissed, but to no avail. She scratched and bit, kicked and punched, but Deris was not going to let go. What Deris was not counting on was a rather large stick to come down on his head. The vampire groaned in pain as the world began to swim. He turned to see a wide-eyed Ron, with a tree branch in his hands staring right back. "Foolish child," Deris hissed. "Once she is bled dry, where are you going to run?"

Within moments, Deris was still resting atop Celine but he was madly trying to ignore the sting of the spells the two teens sent his way. Spells had very little effect on vampires, but still they left a mark.

Harry brought his hand down in a slicing motion as Deris felt a sting beneath his chin. Lucky for him, Harry had missed. Rather than risk his life he took to the initiative to leap off Celine's chest and disappear into the shadows hissing.

Harry and Ron turned to another sound, the sound of paws trampling towards them. They saw a silver wolf, rather large to be a normal one. "Hermione," Ron breathed out.

Hermione keened at them and then turned to Celine.

The wound on her neck was healing, but still the vampire was pale. She stood up, waving a little on her feet. "I won't make it," she hissed angrily. "Take the fastest route to Hogsmeade. Wormtail is there Harry, I promise it."

Celine refused to look into any other their eyes, human or not. She then turned to Hermione. "Protect them; I will take care of Deris."

Hermione nodded her head, howling into the sky. Celine turned to look at the woods. "Be careful, he is heavily guarded, use severing spells like I told you too that other night. Hermione do you have your wand?"

Hermione shook her head no; she had had no plans of ever leaving the castle grounds. She wouldn't have needed it.

"Harry keep this for her and this," Celine said handing Harry a wand and her coat. "She will need them both if she has to transform back. I must go."

With that the vampire took off into the shadows as glowing eyes left the children, following her prone form. The trio for now was safe. Harry leaned down next to Hermione, "Should we go through the Whomping Willow?"

Hermione nodded her approval and took off towards the temperamental tree.

"And we thought it was hard keeping up with a vampire, now we have to keep up with a werewolf," Ron groaned following after the silver figure streaking off into the darkness.

Remus felt his heart lurch as he raised himself up off the hospital bed, "Where's Hermione?"

Madam Pomfrey bustled over as Remus tried to get up, "Sit down man, you just nearly had a heart attack!"

"I don't care, where is she?" he growled.

"Assumably still on the front, " Sirius said taking one of Remus' arms and forcing him back down.

Remus was surprised at the strength that Sirius displayed since he had been rolling around in bed for the better part of three days. "Let me up!"

Remus wrenched his arm free of Sirius' grip and stood up, "I have to go back! I can't ask her to face all those vampires alone!"

Sirius' grip wavered on his arm, "You stay. I'll go."

"Are you daft!" Remus said, re-doubling his efforts to get out of the bed.

Ginny stood off to the side watching the scene with wide eyes. She hadn't even been out of the room before Remus' outburst.

Before Remus could protest anymore, Pomfrey slipped a needle into his arm.

"I'll keep her safe Moony," Sirius whispered before grabbing a cloak and his wand. He swept past Ginny, not noticing the tears in the girls' eyes.

Ginny shook her head, "Everything's going so wrong." Tears spilled over her eyes as she watched Remus try and stumble out of bed, knowing the man would never make it. She winced, her face contorting as Remus' jaw hit the floor with a resounding crack.

She walked over to him and lifted his form back onto the hospital bed. She couldn't find it in her heart to leave him there and Madam Pomfrey had left.

"Ginny please," Remus said, almost silently. Her ears almost missed it. She turned to look at the man pleading in her arms, her own brown eyes awash with tears. "I can stay awake, just do something for me."

Ginny nodded, unable to refuse him at that moment.

"In the Great Hall, my robes are there. Find the vial of potion and bring it back. It will counter what Poppy just gave me, immediately," Remus said.

"But you could die," Ginny whispered.

"I would die for her any day," Remus said, fighting to stay conscious.

A single tear breached Ginny's eye. She put Remus back in his bed and sped off to the Great Hall, looking for a cloak with a potion in the pocket.

* * *

_A.N. So yeah :evil grin: review please! Oh yeah, and if the formats messed up, my computer and document manager seem to have a contest going on on how many commas we can make disappear on seifersfire :groans: so if there are any gramatical errors, i beg your forgiveness._


	29. A Choice

_A.N. Sorry this has taken me so long guys. I was really busy, but here's the next chapter for all you weirdos :grins: you know I luv ya!_

_Disclaimer: they aren't mine and never will be._

* * *

Ginny fled down the stairs to the Great Hall, her feet carrying her as fast as she could go. Although in her haste, she forgot about Sirius and he only left a few moments before her. He gave her a stern look as she came to a stop and did her best to look innocent. This is hard to do when one is flustered. 

"What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked.

"I was just in a hurry to get back to the Great Hall," she said, breathing heavily. _'And it isn't a complete lie…'_

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the young girl. Ginny simply ignored him, taking off towards the Great Hall at her previous speeds. _'If you can't floor them with facts, baffle them with bullshit.'_

Her legs carried her back to the Great Hall where she spotted a lone cloak almost immediately. She skidded to the cloak, her knees protesting against the harsh treatment and her skin rubbing against the stone. She lifted the rather tattered cloak up to her eyes and dove her hands into every pocket.

She was lucky she had made it this far without getting caught or even confronted. She could look in any one direction and see a battle ragging on. All of the Order members were occupied, which only aided her mission. With a cry of joy, her lithe fingers wrapped around the vial of potion.

As she rose to her feet, wincing because of the marks on her knees, guilt wrapped itself around her heart. Lupin could die because of this, and she would be to blame. She hesitated looking back up towards the stairs that would lead her back to the Hospital Wing. _'Am I doing the right thing?'_

She worried her bottom lip staring guiltily at the ground.

A dull thud was her only warning before someone crashed into Ginny, sending her sprawling to the ground as the vial slipped from her fingers.

"No!" she cried, reaching for the container.

The sound of glass shattering was all that Ginny could hear as the vial slipped from her fingers and crashed to the stone floor.

She stared at the purple liquid as it spread across the ground and not a moment later, dissipated with a hiss. Having noted that the liquid was gone she went to push the body atop her off. As she wrapped her hands around the lifeless body's shoulders, she felt something warm and somewhat sticky come in contact wither her hands.

'_Oh… Oh my… It's blood. I've got to get it off! GET IT OFF!'_

* * *

Sirius increased his pace towards the Great Hall as the battle sounds came closer. It was going to be a very long very dark night. He slipped around the side of the Hall doing his best avoid any confrontations. He had promised Remus he would take care of Hermione and getting caught up here would not make it any easier. He was almost to the door when he looked over and caught a flash of red hair and what sounded like the beginnings of someone hyperventilating; they were compressed under a dead body. 

He reached over and lifted the body atop the red hair up. He was most shocked to have Ginny Weasley all but throw herself into his arms.

"Ginny?" he asked, trying to pull back and look at the younger woman in his arms.

"There was so much blood…" Ginny whispered.

Sirius sighed; he did not have time for this. He took Ginny's hand and began to run out onto the grounds. He had to find Hermione, Harry, and Ron. If those three were to disappear it would devastate the Order. Although with surprising strength Ginny wrenched her hand out of his.

"Where does Hermione keep the rest of that potion she made?" Ginny asked, already starting back towards the castle.

"No!" Sirius hissed. "Remus needs to live! He needs to survive and that potion will not help in that endevour."

Ginny gave Sirius a glare that was would have made Moody proud, "You have no right to dictate what he will and will not do! It's not your decision! He asked me to go get this potion and I will, if I have to tear Hogwarts apart to do it!"

Sirius shook his head, "You have all of Hogwarts to look over, be my guest. You won't find it in time."

Her glare only intensified, "Then I'll carry him back out here myself!" She turned back towards the castle.

"It's in her bedroom, top drawer of her dresser."

* * *

"Hermione! Seriously we… cannot run that… fast!" Ron panted as they stopped at the Whomping Willow. 

Hermione only slinked towards the tree, dodging the branches to get to the knot at the base of the tree.

Harry leaned over, supporting himself on his knees and gasping for air that was gratefully given to his lungs. He would never tease Hermione about being a bookworm again, be her wolf or not she could move.

Hermione keened at the two boys, imploring that they hurry. They could rest in the tunnel but right now they needed to get out of the open.

"Would you give us a bloody minute?" Ron whined.

"No, she's right, we need to get into a safer place," Harry said diving in the hole amongst the trees roots.

Once inside the dark cavern Harry hit his knees and Ron collapsed.

'_Perhaps I should have slowed down a bit more,'_ Hermione thought guiltily.

She sat in front of the two boys watching the tunnel to make sure nothing happened while they both caught their breath. Nothing was going to come through the other way, the Whomping Willow had regained its movement and was slashing madly at the empty space she, Harry, and Ron had left.

"Harry, what… are we going after anyways?" Ron asked. He was now leaning up against the side of the tunnel, the damp earth cooling his overheated senses.

"Celine said that Wormtail would… would be in Hogsmeade tonight," Harry said.

Hermione let out a low rumble, just notifying the two boys she was still there.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, "What have you got to complain about?"

Harry almost laughed at the droll look the werewolf gave him. She was definitely still Hermione under all the fur.

'_We have to hurry,' _she thought._ 'I'll be changing back soon and I don't want that to happen in front of those two._

Hermione keened getting to her feet.

Harry gave her a questioning glance, "What?"

She reached down wither teeth and pulled at the cloak. Harry released it quickly stuttering, "Should we just stay… stay here?"

Hermione nodded and took off down the tunnel, far enough that they wouldn't be able to see the transformation. She grimaced as a dull spike of pain throbbed through her foot, the painkillers she had put in the potion obviously wearing off. She muffled her moans of pain as best she could as she changed back to her human body.

For a moment she just lay there on the floor and shook, the cold earth seeping into her overheated body. _'That potion definitely has some problems I need to fix.'_

She pulled the cloak on; grateful it fit her and walked back on unsteady legs to Harry and Ron.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked coming up to her. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Hermione said, although she took the arm he gave her to rest on.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'll just be weak for a few moments until my body can get back onto its normal track."

"If you're sure," Harry said.

"I am Harry."

* * *

Ginny scrambled into Hermione's room and ripped the top drawer open. She wasn't surprised to find it to be her underwear drawer. _'The one drawer most people won't look in.'_

She threw the clothes out and dumped it upside down on Hermione and Remus bed she heard a dull thunk and grabbed the vial that had fallen onto the bed.

She bounded out of the room and up the stairs, hoping Sirius had managed to find the others by now. Things would turn out badly if Hermione, Ron, and Harry went missing. She fell on the stairs but only picked herself back up to continue her frantic pace up the stairs, back to the Hospital Wing.

She skidded to a halt next to Remus' bed, "Remus?"

Grey eyes opened only a slit as he saw her, but he was still awake.

"How much do I give you?" she asked.

His mouth moved but Ginny failed to hear what exactly he had said. She leaned down next to his mouth, her ear practically pressing against it.

"Two drops," came the near silent whisper.

Ginny wrenched the cork off the bottle and sat next to Remus on the bed. She lifted his head and set it in her lap as she pushed his lips apart. Under any other circumstances she would have been embarrassed, but now was not the time.

She watched attentively as two drops slid past Remus' lips and his eyes closed.

* * *

_A.N. Sorry guys I know it's short but hey, you'll probably get another chapter out of her this way! Also I have the SAT's tomorrow so I have to go! Enjoy and review please!_

_Also a thanx for anyone who has reviewed me!_

_Kate, Chibi06, DazedandUtterlyConfused, artemisgirl, Moony'sgurl, Isabelle, RustyandtheRubixHorse, KasKarAce, RubyMalfoy, Red, Pix.A, SaraC., EmeraldShadowMaiden, EvangelineDeSoto, Aljinon, Pearlangeloftime, CrazyPsycho, MoonlitBliss, Joots, IntelligentWitch, SaraC, Dracula5555, TheMadMadame, TheLadyvalura, cdkobasiuk, ellie, Remus4me, TheDarkOneReborn, Andromida, CheeseTheCrazyDancer, aikidoka, CoffeeLuv, AxerofMarySues, ValdeScriptor, antisocialmint, LosOjosDeLaVida, sk8ergrl23, Baseballfanatic, heather, aCharmedOne, PhireEyedLady, ElizabethTurner, jeangrey666, foxdemon, LynneElf, liferscove2118, Kristifan000, Jinxdandcursed, HermionePotter52036, Lucylambchops, lee74, superkid, blackrose23, tigger2025643119, imogenhm, AngryClouds, SpottedTrout, Gryfindor620, PercysPrefect, WiDz, PyroGurl4, PoTtErSPaYnE, PrincessOrli, CarolinusTook, lioness821, TrinityDD, DesolationAngel, thealmightyandpowerfulM, AliasMel, Underthemoonsinfluence, firelover, aCiDxxxdRoP, JenJen05, Brilover, MetaCapricorn, Danny, kaiba3, nipendoratonks, elfgirl, JuanitaSnape, hardertobreathe, dancinginrain, A.J.DAngelo, RavenPoe, joani, horsefeathers, baldly0515, AnaraneAnwamane, Snakeyes, oiwthepoodlesalr, lavaangel, m1s7ress, Lala182, sarah, FoxoftheNova, KajisGirl, jameslvr, LadyArianth, CandyMoon, luvnikki, StarGazr1, Sirius'girl, Lanhar, SecretlyBeautiful, KillerAngel, acidgreenquill, GywnnPotter, GracieBlack, souldchaser, Lucidshard, spazticlassy, ebonyink, HermioneRemus4evea, MGodess, CharmedLeoLvr, NeVeRmInD2, Selena, EvilCornbread, Lil'Annie, kimmi, AveryRoseRainSlytherin, rane, MidnightLily, cookiedoughicecream, chris, HystericallyInsaneAuthor, antarikat, karlia, queenbeth, typewritter15, athenadumbledore, kbluesmom, afriendinneedisafriendindeed, vodkatears, Aryia, hermoine'smum, ArdenRiddle, SevviesMistress, alora55, CherdytheMolologist, Luna87, hamikins, chlseaflo, gizmama, tonks79, mysticalmyst, Christina, EnchantingFreak, MorenaForever, KidMajere, littlesaiyangirl, everdraco's, squeakthesoprano, maggie36, sporty12good4u, Amanda, mizfitfairie, Bellaluna1, tanza, aurora_

… _if I missed anybody… I'm really really sorry. Yell at me and I'll most likely figure out I left you out and give you an apology in my next chapter._

_Till next time luv's!_


	30. In The Dark

_A.N. Hiya guys, I just have like a coupla things to say. I'm not quite sure how much is left in the story, it's kinda veering off on its own tracks right now. There's not much more but like I said not quite sure. And I'll probably be writing in the first person for the next few chapters, I just can't convey the emotions I need to in the third person. When I do write in the third person, I'll put said person's name in italics at the top of the scene break. Anyways enough of my rambling, and onto the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I haven't ever. What makes anyone think things will change now?_

* * *

'_Remus'_

As the drops of the acidic tasting liquid slipped past my lips I felt the energy within me burn again. Before, when I had been out on the grounds with Hermione my strength had been sapped so quickly I truly wasn't sure of what was going on. It was like I had been in a dream state and screams had lulled me into unconsciousness.

But now with Hermione's potion veering through my veins it counteracted the sedative Poppy and Sirius had given me. It enabled me to move around, I was not capable of transformation, but I was not rendered helpless either.

I sat quickly grabbing my wand from the side table. Ginny turned her head as I wrapped the sheet around my waist. I cursed the inconvenience of having to retrieve pants before rushing out after Harry. It was most irritating.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

"I will thank you, Ginny. Where did they go?" I asked deftly tying a knot in the sheet. The mental picture of myself running around Hogwarts holding a sheet around me waist with a deadly convoy of vampires not but 200 feet away from me was unsettling. I would in the least need one arm, my wand arm specifically.

"I don't know, but Sirius has gone after them, he was headed in the direction of the Whomping Willow. If you hurry you might catch up with them," Ginny said.

She followed me out into the hallway, making sure that I could stay on my feet most likely. With a glance between us she pulled her wand and ran back down the steps to the Great Hall.

My trip to the Restrcied Section was comprised of the many places that the three could run off too. The first place that jumped to my mind was the Shrieking Shack, but doubt clouded my mind. Why on earth would they go there?

Although, my instincts had very rarely done me wrong, so with haste I yanked on the first pair of trousers I could find and lit out of the room like a madman, which at the time wasn't too far from the truth.

* * *

'_Harry'_

The once comforting damp and cool air had become restricting to my lungs as I walked through the dark soil. Every now and then I could catch Hermione stopping to catch her breath or leaning on Ron and I. I narrowed my eyes at her struggles, and had the strangest feeling that something was definitely wrong. She shouldn't be panting like this, but then again, I have never seen a werewolf de-transform before. I put my doubts aside hoping that I was wrong.

The sound of creaks and moans of boards shifting in the wind made my head snap up and my hand grip my wand tighter. What if they knew we were coming? With a sweaty hand I motioned for Ron and Hermione to wait a moment so I could make sure everything was alright.

I knew I was shaking visibly as I stepped out of the passage, my eyes darted to every dark corner and ever shadow became a vampire, Death Eater, or Pettigrew.

"I think it's clear," I whispered to the other two with a shaky voice.

Ron came out of the passage second, looking as pale as I imagined I was, he was clutching his wand with a shaking hand. Our nerves were almost laughable considering what had happened in the previous years and all the troubles we had faced. I straightened my back with a resolute decision. Ron and Hermione were frightened because I was and maybe I could bring their spirits up if I could hide my own fear for just a minimal amount of time.

I smiled brightly at Hermione as she stepped out. She lifted an eyebrow in question but smiled back at me warmly.

That was when we heard it, my short lived facade shattered as we heard the scratching noises of someone following us through the tunnel. I pointed my wand at the passage and saw Hermione and Ron do the same out of the corner of my eyes.

We formed a triangle at the front of the passage, myself in front with Ron behind me to my right and Hermione to my left. Sweat dripped down my forehead and face as the noises became louder and louder.

A pale hand could be seen gripping the outside edge of the tunnel, pulling who ever it was out. I was about to utter a spell, a very nasty spell but luckily for me, Hermione beat me to it.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," she whispered.

The figure froze, halfway in and halfway out of the tunnel. In the almost pitch black darkness I could barely see, but the body that Ron pulled out of the tunnel was unmistakable. "Hermione, it's Sirius."

Hermione immediately lowered her wand and released Sirius from the spell; the look he gave her conveyed his approval. "Very well done Hermione, you subdued and did not kill."

Hermione nodded, albeit shakily.

I did not seem to be the only one worried for Hermione. Sirius' walked over to her confidently and put a hand to her forehead. With a hiss he pulled it back. "Hermione, did you ever test that potion before?" he asked.

Hermione blinked and wavered shaking on her steps, "I never tested it where I was a werewolf for so long. I lost track of time in the fight. I had never tested it out past fifteen minutes, how long was I on the field?"

I visibly jumped; she had at least been out there for forty five. "At least forty five minutes."

"You mean you could have changed back into well… you at any point in time?" Ron asked. I felt so very bad for him, I really did. He had loved Hermione with all he had and in the end he had still lost her. I knew that Ron was still very hurt over what happened, but was not going to show it. Not to her.

Hermione nodded, "I could have, but I thought that the potion would last. For once I was counting on my intelligence to be right. I didn't have the time to test it properly, so I just did it. Remus' body couldn't take the pace of it. It's hard to keep our years apart sometimes. I didn't think this through and now I'm paying for it."

Ron looked like he was about to implode.

"What is it doing to you now? Do you have any clue Hermione?" Sirius asked.

Hermione looked towards the ground, anxiety showing clearly on her face. Even I was a bit shocked. I could always count on Hermione to be right, to have the answer. For once a constant in my life had faltered, but I knew she still had it in her. I hoped she wouldn't give up or quit.

"I don't know."

It must have been hard for her to say those three words. It was one of the few times I can remember hearing them out of her mouth. Her shame was clearly seen, it was suddenly etched into every facet of her face. I walked forward and stood in front of her. "I don't think that you are perfect. Yes, you have made a mistake. Now, get up and try again."

Needless to say I felt a little goofy saying that to her, but it occurred to me no one had ever had to say that to her before. With a resolute nod she stood up straighter and her shaking for the moment dissipated.

"Now, where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"Celine said that Wormtail would be in Hogsmeade tonight," I said quietly. I could already predict Sirius' outburst and I was in no way disappointed.

"Harry! Wormtail isn't that important. We can afford to let Wormtail live for now, but you running off on some crazy adventure is not an option! All three of you are going back to the castle right now!" Sirius said.

Guilt flooded my system, but I took a firm step backwards. "Take them back, I want to do this."

"Did you ever stop to think that this could be a way to lure you out of the castle? To lure into Voldemort's grasp? Harry you are making one of those rash decisions that almost cost me my life!" Sirius all but yelled.

I put my head down, unable to meet his eyes. I felt a wetness start to develop in my eyes and fought it for all I was worth but in the end I lost. I looked up at my newly back from the dead godfather and took another step back. "This will end tonight. One way or another, this war ends tonight."

Sirius went pale and lunged for my arm, "Come back to the castle Harry."

"No."

I turned and began to walk towards the door to the Shrieking Shack and pulled it open as the cool wind blasted my face. I could feel the tear tracks begin to disappear. I felt a presence to me left and another to my right. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Ron and Hermione.

Ron. He had been there for me ever since I had seen him in the train. He had put his life in danger for mine in all our years. Hermione. She was a shield that learned what I could not. She had been there when no one else had. They were my constant companions and now, standing here. I feel a rush of gratitude for them. My ever constant supports.

"If you're going to insist on doing this you might as well have some sort of cover. Here," Sirius said, thrusting a silvery cloth into my hands. My father's cloak.

"I'll come back Sirius. I swear I will," I said, throwing the cloak over our three figures.

"I'm going to go get what Order members we can spare. Promise me you'll do nothing until I come back with them Harry," Sirius said.

All that answered Sirius was silence, we had already left.

* * *

'_Remus'_

I dashed through the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. Within moments I heard a gentle panting behind me, I turned to see Ginny Weasley. "You know what you're doing?" I asked.

Ginny nodded and reaffirmed her grip on her wand. "There are others. We don't know what kind of trouble they're in. Where are they?"

I was stunned for a moment at her rather prudent planning. Although, I quickly pulled myself back together. "They're at the Shrieking Shack. I just know it."

Ginny nodded and tore back into the castle.

I mused on who she would bring as I sprinted towards the aggressive tree. "_Immobulus,_" I said as the branches stopped their attempts to rid me of my life. I slipped into the passage way and sprinted as fast as I could in my current position towards what I knew from many moonlit nights to be the exit.

One can imagine my surprise as in the pitch black darkness I happened to collide with another body. I recognized Sirius almost immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Sirius' reply was tight and his voice gruff, more emotion stuff into those few wards than I could have ever imagined.

"They've gone after him."

There was a moment of near panic on my part. They were too young; it was too soon, something was bound to go wrong. She was with them and I was here. "Ginny's coming with more people, com'on."

I grabbed his shirt sleeve and took back off down the passage, urgency driving my frantic movements.

* * *

_A.N. grins R&R plz and thanx to all who reviewed!_

_Orlandoschick08, Selena, Anarane Awamane, Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin, moony's angel, tigger4ever, Crazy-Physco, Sesshomaru-is-my-master, Radingsouls4u, Black-rose23, Luna87, Dracula5555, tigger2025643119, Morena-Forever, sporty12gud4u, PoTtErSPaYnE_

_TTFN_

_seifersfire_


	31. A Curse

_A.N.Hiya, I haven't really got anything to say so enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

_'Ginny'_

As I rushed back into the castle I ran past all the Order members that were well known. I passed by all the members that didn't really know Harry. In my mind there were only a handful of people who would be able to save Harry. I sprinted up to the Gryffindor tower.

I burst through the portrait hole and climbed the boys' staircase two and three steps at a time. When I reached the seventh year boys dormitories my steps became more cautioned. I reached for the first set of curtains and pulled them back. Seamus. I left him to sleep and moved on to the next set of curtains.

My lungs wanted to scream for joy as I saw Neville's sleeping form, with a shove his eyes flew open.

"Ginny?" he asked strangly, sitting up.

"Be quiet," I hissed. Silence was something we needed right now. Everyone else in this room did not need to be aware of what was going on. "Harry's in trouble, he's in the Shrieking Shack now. Neville hurry, everyone else is busy with the vampires."

"Vampires!" Neville asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Just get dressed and meet me downstairs alright?" I said, my feet already carrying me towards the door to their room.

Neville nodded and I closed the door quietly.

I waited downstairs for the better part of a millennium. How long can one boy take to pull on a pair of trousers? I glowered at him as he finally raced down the stairs. "What took so bloody long?"

Even in the dark I could make out the radiance of blush that that statement had brought on to Neville's face. He mumbled something incoherent and I was too pressed for time to care. Now, however, I was about to encounter a rather big problem. Luna Lovegood happened to be in the Ravenclaw house, and I happen to be devoid of the password to gain entrance. I turned swiftly to Neville, my hair flying about my face. I was sure I looked like a madwoman.

"I have to get Luna, you go ahead. They need help!"

Neville gave me a look, "Could you explain what is going on?"

I sighed, my irritation almost forcing me to implode. "To make a long story short vampires are here, under the command of Voldemort. Harry, being the prat he is, went to go try and end this, before anyone else got hurt or died. To wound or kill the vampires use a severing charm ok? To get into the Shrieking Shack go to the whomping willow, cast immobulus on it and find the tunnel at the base of its roots. Follow the tunnel through until you end up in the shrieking shack. Alright?"

"How do you know all this stuff?" Neville asked.

I was sure by now the steam was billowing from my ears. Why in Merlin's name did he care about that right now!

"Because Hermione told me a while back," I all but growled.

Neville looked a bit shaky, but nodded at me and took off running towards the Great Hall.

Back to my original problem, Luna. Don't ask me why, I just knew she had to come. She had to be a part of it. It was the same with Neville; somehow all of us were tied together. It was almost amusing as I remembered Harry's fifth year and how all of us had gone to the Department of Mysteries together. I had known then that Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't do it alone. Merlin, help me if I'm wrong.

However, it was then that I saw Nearly Headless Nick float by. "Nick! I need a favor. I need you to go get Luna Lovegood for me. Please?"

The ghost gave me an odd look but nodded, "As you wish my lady."

I watched with bated breath as he disappeared through a wall, on his way to retrieve one of the last few elements of my plan.

* * *

_'Hermione'_

There was a silence between us that I had never before known. It was dark and cascading as it wrapped around our souls and pulled our hands together, until under the invisibility cloak all three of us were holding hands against the fear and silence that threatened to take what was left of our humanity. It was hard to imagine that I was here, on the way to fight Voldemort, with Harry and Ron by my side.

It was even harder to know that this was reality and not my imagination playing horrid tricks on me.

I closed my eyes as a wetness formed behind them. I knew they were scared, as was I. I also knew that this had to happen. It was always coming; Ron and I were simply waiting for Harry to lead the way. The realization that I would have followed either one of them into the pits of hell should have scared me. It only made me grip their hands tighter. Tears cascaded down my face as I fought to keep my shaking under control. I swore that in the end, when they needed me that I'd be there. I would rather die than admit my pain and now I was going to live up to my oath that I had taken in the common room months before.

I had lied. I knew exactly what was going on. It was true I hadn't practiced with the potion enough, and I hadn't known the effects that would be happening now. I almost cursed my intelligence as my thoughts followed through to the end result of my fatal mistake.

My body was shutting down, I had pushed it too far and overused all the muscles. If I stopped now, I knew I would live. I could recuperate and heal. My grip in their hands only became firmer. I would not leave them.

The first thing to collapse would be my legs, the bigger muscle groups. They would shut down one by one, until I was paralyzed. The most terrifying thought was my lungs would collapse before my heart. I swallowed a sob that rose to the surface. I would not leave them, not when they needed me most.

Remus would be fine; he had been a werewolf much longer. The wolf within would heal him, I was not as lucky. My body was still fighting the lycanthropy and when I forced it through a transformation I had built my own coffin.

I was already loosing the feeling in my feet and my toes were curled and for some reason, I could not uncurl them. I looked up at Ron as his blue eyes twinkled in the starlight, forgive me. If everything were to end up alright, maybe in another life I could have loved you in the way you want me to.

Harry was sweating and his steps were firm, forgive me. I know you will hate me when things end. And I know that you have the strength to save everyone. I never doubted it. I know that you will blame yourself after it all plays out, and I know Ron and Ginny will be there to pick you back up. I know they will.

My breath steadied as an ethereal calm washed over me. I knew what I had to do. All the studying and training and smiles and laughing and crying over all these years with them came down to this one moment. This one night...

All thoughts flew from my mind as I saw a light on in the second floor of Hog's Head. Our path was now seen and our fates began the desperate struggle to hold on to the life which we fought for. I steeled my nerves and straightened my back.

"There," Harry whispered, pointing.

Ron nodded, dropping my hand and Harry mirroring my actions.

"I love you both," I whispered. Rather simple words for a time like this. My eloquence was very well known, especially by these two. This time however, I knew there was no need for beautiful words. There was only room for feeling and action.

We took the cloak off and stepped into the Hog's Head.

* * *

'_Remus'_

My heart pounded in my chest as I saw them disappear into the doorway and the door close behind them. Sirius picked up speed by my side. Hermione.

For as much as my heart was pounding it stopped when I saw the dark figure in the window, walking behind the trio. They weren't alone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

My legs carried me across the gap between the Hog's Head and where I was with amazing speed. I saw a green glow begin to appear in the room and everything for one moment seemed to stop.

I felt the cold iron of the door handle chill my bones as I turned the handle and it didn't turn.

I head the voices inside. It was unmistakable.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

* * *

It was dark and dank in the room as I watched three figures step through the door. My eyes lit up with a faint red tainted pleasure. It was rather ironic that in the end, Harry Potter had come to me. Instead of me coming to him as had been custom for all these years. 

I stood swiftly and silently, they had not seen me. Only the girl paused to give a second look around the room.

My steps were undetectable as I came closer and closer... and closer.

I could have reached out and touched his arm, Harry Potter's arm.

Foolish child.

I lifted my wand, the curse on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

_A.N. :evil grin: R&R plz and thank you to all who did review._

_AmelieD, XXXStellaByMoorXXX, PoTtErSPaYnE, lee74, Dracula5555, Morena Forever, orlandoschick08, Radingsouls4u, Lady Knight 1512, Brilover, Crazy-Phsyco, Luna 87, tigger2025643119, sporty12gd4u_

_If I missed anybody yell at me and I'll figure it out!_


	32. An Allegiance

_A.N. I could sit here and torture you all by having this absurdly long authors note, but for all your sakes I think I'll just get to the story :grins: And if anyone's wondering I wrote this chapter to "Lose Yourself" by Eminem, which I do not own either, just used the inspiration it caused. One more thing, I'm going to be bouncing between POV's alot so bear with me, there are alot of perspectives for this to be seen from, and alota sub plots, please forgive the bounciness and if it is too much yell at me and I should figure it out. Hey, look, I had an absurdly long author's note :evil grin:... Oooook, now that everyone thinks I'm an idiot, onto the story._

_Disclaimer: It's not mine._

* * *

_'Hermione'_

I heard the faint yell from outside. My senses were already on high alert so I immediately whirled around, that's when I saw him.

If it hadn't been for the faint red glow, his slim shoulders and dark black hair so disturbingly like Harry's draped down his shoulders. I wouldn't have been able to see the feral grin that spread across his almost non-existent lips and what was presumed to be a mouth.

"HARRY!" I yelled, drawing my wand.

The air seemed to crackle in the moment. Magic split the air, drawing an invisible line between my best friend and his predestined fate. Harry narrowed his eyes as a green tilt began to envelope the room. Ron grabbed my wrist and tried to move me out of the way. I wouldn't move. I won't.

Harry was diving for me trying to wrench my feet from their spot on the ground. No Harry, I won't let you die, not tonight and not when I could prevent it.

I barely heard the curse, it was more of a hiss than a curse, but it was there none the less.

"HERMIONE MOVE!" Ron screamed.

* * *

_'Harry'_

I felt my heart disappear as she didn't move. No my mind screamed, not one more person would die for me. She lifted her arms, throwing all the magical power I had ever seen her demonstrate into one single spell.

"PROTEGO!"

Was she insane! Avada Kedavra could not be blocked by such a simple spell! Where had all her sense gone? However, to my great surprise and relief the green light collided with the blue shield Hermione had erected around her and me. It sent her skittering back a few feet...

But it held.

The green spell dissipated, its strength spent. I had the strangest inkling it was because Voldemort was too astounded to concentrate on the task at hand. Hermione dropped the shield as she dropped to her knees. Something definitely wasn't right. Hermione was shaking and struggling to breathe and why had she hit her knees? I turned to Voldemort with a steeled determination praying it was simple exhaustion from doing something that was considered impossible.

With a glance into the endless red eyes and the smirk that distorted the face of Tom Riddle I lifted my wand to the ready.

* * *

_'Ginny'_

What could be taking so bloody long? My thoughts were loaded with venom. I was running out of time. My heart was pounding and moments before I had felt a surge of adrenaline. Something was happening, it was ending.

Luna glided around the corner.

"Come on," I hissed grabbing her arm and tearing towards the Great Hall.

"What is happening?" she asked me calmly.

There were sometimes that Luna was the most infuriating person on the planet. She addressed a life or death battle with the intimacy of someone asking the weather. I could just reach over and slap her. I took a deep breath, I needed to calm down. Luna hadn't done anything wrong. While still dragging her behind me I explained our situation.

Luna listened calmly, putting off an air of confidence and superiority. She nodded every now and then her continual serenity was beginning to rub my temper the wrong way again.

It was when I finally looked into her eyes I knew she understood our position.

With a grim smile she pulled her wand and nodded at me, "Lead the way."

"Hey," a voice called.

I turned to look and caught sight of platinum hair that was jogging towards us. My wand was up and ready within moments. As the figure got closer I noticed that it was Draco, rather than his father. Luna took notice that my wand never fell from its position. I glared at him for all I was worth.

"Spare me the theatrics and lead the way, before I change my mind about helping you," he said hand on his hip, gesturing towards the direction Luna and I had been heading in.

* * *

_'Ron'_

It was like the calm before the storm really, after Hermione put that spell up. Harry and Voldemort just stared at each other, I almost felt like there was a conversation going on that only those two could hear. The truly scary thought was I wasn't too sure if I was all that far from the truth.

I looked towards the door; I needed to get Hermione out. She was struggling, almost like she could barely breathe. I was trying to figure out a solution that saved Hermione and didn't turn me into ashes in the process when I saw the doorknob turn.

Two possibilities immediately flew to mind. They were either friend or foe. I looked back at Harry and then Hermione, they could use that help. I lunged towards the door; I knew my bulk alone would bust it open; all I had to do was throw myself at it. I did just that. I hit the ground hard, my wand at the ready pointing at the person that had been on the other side of the now non-existent door.

Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and Lupin had already gone inside.

Harry and Voldemort were circling in the middle of the room.

* * *

_'Remus'_

I had heard the footsteps and backed away from the door. The knowledge that it was going to be swung open at any moment and I was in its path was not in the least bit appealing. So rather than be missing my front teeth I opted to back up and one can imagine my surprise as Ron nearly landed in my lap. It was rather fitting that Ron would take the direct and physical approach. Instead of using alohomora or some other practical use he had thrown himself through it.

I rushed inside, leaving Sirius to help the red head up.

My immediate attention was focused on the two darker figures that seemed glued to themselves.

There were very few things that Harry and Voldemort did not share in common. They were both very dark, their hair and skin tones. It was strange that I did not see the Tom Riddle in this present moment; I could only see the Tom Riddle that I had managed to glimpse while taking a peek around Dumbledore's office. Had one seen Harry before his fifth year and contrasted him with Voldemort I wouldn't have been able to see a difference at all. They were brooding, intelligent, and moody. They both had had unhappy childhoods. They both were ruled by their emotions. I usually thought about a situation before I went barreling in, Voldemort and Harry lacked that finesse.

There was only one difference that set them completely and unquestionably apart. Harry knew how to love.

Harry was here for Ginny, for Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Celine, and everyone except for himself. Harry fought for others and their hopes and dreams.

Voldemort had come for his own reasons.

Harry was a force of gravity which pulled all others to him by the strength anyone could feel simply radiating from the boy, no, man.

Voldemort only felt of fear and anger, forcing people to come to him and bend to his will.

"Foolish boy," Voldemort hissed.

Harry simply narrowed his eyes and readjusted his grip on his wand.

"You will die this night, Harry Potter," Voldemort said.

Harry smiled, "No. Because even if you kill me, I will never die and I will never give up until you are dead in body and spirit."

In that moment the green of Harry's eyes shone through with more vibrant emotions than I had ever seen in any human.

"Remus," Sirius called.

I turned to my companion as the color drained from my face. The Death Eaters were rushing towards us, and we were trapped in a bar. It was like a sea of black masks and cloaks flooding the streets of Hogsmeade and only Sirius, Ron, and I stood in between them and their master.

That's when I felt her presence at my side.

I turned to see her looking at me, all the love I could ever hope for shining in those eyes. Her movements were clumsy and uncoordinated; I could only assume it had something to do with the potion. She smiled at me and raised her head to my lips. I kissed her, holding onto her as if she were a life line.

It was the only kiss that I had ever shared with her that tasted like good bye.

* * *

_'Hermione'_

I put my feet under me. My legs had collapsed earlier but an advantage that I had quickly figured out was I lost the feeling in them. I could force myself to walk. It took a few moments to figure out how to walk with no feelings to guide me, without the feel of something beneath my feet.

For a moment I simply watched him.

The grace of his movements was as present now as they had been when I first met him. Strong, stoic Remus. Forgive me.

With a Slytherin intention in my mind I kissed him with fervor, slipping my hand into his pockets hoping praying that maybe he had kept it, maybe the vial would still be there.

My hands wrapped around the glass container as tears flooded my eyes. I broke our kiss as he held onto me protectively, completely unaware of what I planned to do. Any Death Eater that came near me tonight would die a very painful death.

As he stepped away from me and pulled his wand to face the onslaught of black cloaks, he didn't see me pull the cork off the vial and down the rest of the potion Ginny had taken from my room. He did turn around when he heard me drop the bottle in pain as the glass shattered on the ground.

His grey eyes stung with tears as he stared at me, betrayal etched into his every feature.

"Hermione, no!" Sirius cried, his eyes locked on mine.

But I couldn't look away from you.

I smiled gently at you, before the pain forced me face into a grimace as I hit my knees the changes already beginning to take place.

* * *

_'Ginny'_

Draco, Luna and I found Neville once we emerged from the Whomping Willow passage. He had been waiting for us. I gave him a questioning look, "Do you know anything?"

Neville shrugged and went to the door which to my surprise was already open. The dust on the ground had been disturbed, so someone had to have been here earlier in the night. Sirius was not completely off his rocker.

I looked towards the door that Draco had already stridden to and I could barely make out what was going on. Without a second thought I ran out of the safety of the shack and sprinted towards the bright lights of spells being cast, knowing that the others were behind me.

As I got closer I could make out Ron, Lupin, Sirius, and what I presumed to be Hermione fighting off the Death Eaters outside. Hermione seemed to be back in full werewolf form. A second glance around and lights from inside Hog's Head caught my attention. Green, red and blue lights and amongst all those lights I saw a glimpse of your face and then a glimpse of someone I had not seen in over five years. Tom Riddle.

What should have stopped me dead in my tracks and sent me running back to Hogwarts only made me run faster, ignoring the branches and twigs catching my face and dress. I had to get to you.

Draco sped ahead of me, damn his long legs and jumped in the fight with Ron, as did the others. I ran into the bar and up the stairs. I followed the lights all the way up the stairs and into a room on the upper floors.

Harry.

* * *

_A.N. Okay guys i am like seriously worried baout this chapter, i'm not sure it's all that good, be honest, if it's bad i'll just take it down and re-write it. And my thanx to all those that did review:_

_Lucivar, BlackRose23, FifthMarauder, Dracula5555, PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl,PoTtErSPaYnE, RadingSouls4u, AmelieD, SevviesMistress, JTBJAB, MorenaForever, Luna87, Lady Knight 1512, tigger2025643119, NeVeRmInD2_

_yeah, if i missed anybody yell at me R&R plz! I'm really nervous here guys..._


	33. An End

_A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update guys, school bombarded me. Anyways here's your next update. Warning guys it's the last chapter and I cried when I finished writing it. Also a great big thanx to kaskarace and JJ for helping mew with this one last scene._

_Disclaimer: None of it is mine, how many times must I say this?_

* * *

'_Remus'_

I was finding it hard to concentrate on fighting. I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. There was just this hole inside me that nothing could fill. The potion had had bad effects on me and when I saw Hermione almost struggling to walk, I knew something was wrong. I thought she was coming to me for comfort, to be held, so I could protect her. I had never felt so hurt when I saw the shards of glass littering the floor. To make it worse, I was angry.

I looked four paces to my left and she was still there, she was still fighting. Even with the werewolf coursing through her veins she was staggering and falling from time to time.

For a moment she had just lain there after she transformed, but then with a growl she lunged forward. I couldn't believe it when she threw herself into the mess of Death Eaters. My companions and I just stared for a moment, dumbfounded by her actions, until we realized that she was weak. Then we desperately began throwing spells past the hairy beast to try to deflect some of the damage. Trying to save Hermione.

I realized that had she not changed, we would have been overrun and Harry would have no chance. Hermione had given herself, not only for Harry, but also for me and everyone else involved in this lethal adventure. I didn't know whether to applaud her efforts or cry at the loss we were all about to experience.

As if on cue, I watched Ginny run past me and go inside. The heavy thudding of feet as she bounded up the stairs to help Harry, as Draco, Neville, and Luna joined Ron, Sirius, and I in helping Hermione. What had once been a flood of deadly black cloaks was now only a handful of frightened Death Eaters, thanks to Hermione.

The Death Eaters were quickly dispatched, by either a well placed spell or Hermione's sharp teeth and claws.

Even though I had gone through this transformation numerous times, I couldn't contain my horror as the 'werewolf' collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, blood seeping from various wounds. With a morbid fascination, I watched as her limbs shortened and the hair covering most of her body receded. Out of habit, and after waking up naked once too often, I stripped my cloak off and covered Hermione before she completely transformed back. I reached down and stroked her hair back, murmuring to her.

"Merlin, Hermione, why'd you do this?" I asked quietly. I tried to keep my voice steady, but still, I knew she heard the quiver in it.

When I touched her fully human skin she was freezing, but covered in sweat. Her limbs were shaking uncontrollably as she offered me a shaky smile.

"It just sort of happened that way," she whispered. I could see the tears reflecting the moonlight in her eyes.

I tried to say something. I opened my mouth a good five times, but I couldn't find anything to say that would express the pain in my heart. I brought her hands to my lips and kissed it as the tears began to spill over my cheeks.

"Hermione," I whispered with all the pain in my heart focused into that one word.

She simply smiled at me and stroked my cheek rubbing her fingers against the slight stubble that had developed in the past few hours, as I held her trembling hand in mine.

I pulled her into my lap holding her suddenly very fragile body in my arms as the others watched on. I gently rocked her body, not knowing what else to do. I found myself crying as I held her to me tightly. What had she done and why had she done it. True, Death Eaters were hard to beat, but we could've done it without her sacrificing herself this way. My earlier anger at her taking the potion was nothing compared to the grief that threatened to seal my throat, and burn my eyes until I would never see again. I gently stroked the mane of curly hair and held my beloved Hermione close to my heart.

I stared up into the half moon shining above us. Even though I was human, I know I screamed in a voice that sounded like a howl, but there was nothing else that could express the loss of Hermione and the raw pain burning through my heart as she grew weaker and weaker in my arms.

I looked down into her pained face as she began to struggle to breathe, her fingers digging into my shirt and twisting it in her hands.

"No," I cried. "No, Hermione, don't leave me."

She looked up at me and I saw the fear shining in her eyes.

"It was for the best," she choked out. "Harry has a chance now."

"But what about you?" I asked, gently kissing her forehead. "What about you?"

Most of the time I felt ashamed of being what I was. No one was proud of being a werewolf, but at this moment, if I could have ripped whatever it was that made me one out, I would have done it. I would have offered my own life to save her. But that was not to be and I hated myself even more for it.

I should have never left to go get Celine. Stupid Remus, I berated myself, she had started to make the potion when I left. If I had been there she wouldn't have had enough time to make it. I hated myself. Hermione's breathing hitched. NO!

I heard Sirius cast a curing spell, but to no avail, her breathing became just that more erratic. She released my shirt and grabbed my hand, her grip was concrete.

"Hermione," I cried again, more quietly. Merlin, she was dying in my very arms.

My heart was pounding, my mind frantically searching for any spell that could prevent her death, but I didn't know what she was dying from. The horrid realization that I, Remus, wizard, her lover, couldn't help her twisted in my gut like cold silver. The only spells I could come up with would ease her pain until she passed. I gently whispered the words and felt her relax just a bit.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she leaned her head against my chest. However, her coughing, and the bit of blood she brought up with it, terrified me. There had to be some way to fix this.

"I wish I could do more," I said, getting my hankie and wiping the blood away.

"Not this time," she whispered before coughing again. "I guess this is why they always tell you not to test potions on yourself."

I laughed at her inanity. "Yes, this would be the reason."

I saw Sirius and Ron both kneel a few feet behind us. Ron whispered something to Hermione, but I didn't catch what it was. Hermione was dying.

With a sob I gripped her hand tighter. My fingers chording through the silk curls I knew I would never feel again. My pain only increased when I thought of everything I would never hold again. Hermione was dying.

Once more I lifted my head and screamed. Sirius put his hand on my shoulder.

"Steady, Remus," he counseled me.

I looked back down as she ran her fingers along my lips as hers turned blue. I kissed her fingers gently and did my best to smile.

"I love you, Remus. I'm sorry. Forgive me, please."

I looked deep into her eyes and remembered the radiant smile and her warm eyes that had at first captured my affections and then…

I felt Hermione inhale sharply and as it slowly exited her still body. I pulled her close to my chest, tears pouring down my cheeks and screamed all the pain in my heart. It was as if the heat from my body was drawn to her; leaving me shaking and shuddering in the cold as the feeling in my arms disappeared. My throat closed as I stared into the dark brown depths staring lifelessly at the half moon. Clumsily my shaking limbs reached forward to close her eyes as I fought to keep the contents of my stomach down, and with great care I closed the lids. I felt Sirius come up behind me and gently ask me if I was alright, over the static filling my ears it was difficult to understand. I began to gasp for breath, it felt as if someone wrapped a leash around my throat and was slowly tightening it notch by notch.

"NO!"

"She's gone," Ron said monotonously.

* * *

_'Remus'_

I don't know how much time had passed before I heard the pad of Harry and Ginny returning to us. We had won.

I glared angrily at anyone who approached me, it wasn't fair. Everyone was supposed to be happy in the end.

No one dared come near me as I held her body. The sun had begun to rise as the staff of Hogwarts came running to us. They were only five hours late.

I looked up at Dumbledore, my eyes shinning with tears. Pity swelled from his entire being, washing over me like the stench of puss. "Remus, what happened?"

With a sob, I held her body closer as the sun peaked over Hogsmeade.

We had won.

_**The End**_


	34. Epilogue

_A.N. Well, almost every review I got asked for an epilogue and who am I to deny the masses?_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, they are not mine, they belong to JKR._

* * *

_'Harry'_

I had been peacefully resting next to Ginny for most of the night, when Neville's head popped into my fire place, screaming for me frantically. My senses were groggily coming-to; the instincts that had been ingrained in me from the war had slightly dulled. It had been two years and being a charms professor wasn't nearly as exciting as being hero of the world, although the peace and quiet was nice. Ginny and I had married, and she is expecting by the way. I haven't wiped the infernal grin off my face yet.

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

I moaned groggily, pushing a pillow over my head, maybe the evil noise would go away if I ignore it.

"Harry," Ginny said shaking me as she pulled the pillow off my head.

Glaring at her, I lifted an eyebrow. What was I to say, I'm picky about my sleep. As I slipped into a field of consciousness I then noticed the desperation in Neville's voice.

"Harry, please! It's Remus."

I bolted out of bed and ran into the living room. Remus had been shattered after Hermione's death. The months afterwards still made me cringe. It had taken Sirius, I and Dumbledore to get him to release her body that day. I watched on with tears in my eyes as Sirius cradled his friend in his arms, tears rolling down Remus' stoic face and he never uttered a sound, the day we put her body in the ground. He had become silent and reclusive, a shadow of the man he had once been. There was no more kind and gentle Lupin, there was a man drowning in sorrow and loss, there was a man who lost everything he ever cared for, there was a shell. We did everything we could to help him. Remus very rarely let us in to his home, usually talking to us through barred doors. My chest tightened painfully at the memory...

"Remus, I came to see you, open up." I said in what I hoped was a cheerful voice, hoping my inner fears were not reflected in my tone. I stood on his porch, the sun bouncing off me and into the closed windows, the curtains unmistakably drawn.

It was then, in the following stillness I heard his sob. There was a noise, and I quickly realized it was Remus sliding down the door. "Harry, I can't see you. I can't! Please, until I no longer see her when I look at anyone, leave me be. Please."

I barely heard him whisper through the oak door as my chest collapsed in pain and I left, keeping the basket of food I had brought with me. Remus wanted to be alone and with a tearful nod, I left.

I haven't seen or heard from him in a year and a half. My heart pounding in my ears I breathlessly skidded in front of the fireplace Neville's head was currently resting in.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my hands over my face, trying to wipe away the numbing effects of sleeping with ones wife.

"He's been admitted to St. Mungo's. They don't know what's wrong. Sirius told me to get you and for you to come immediately. He didn't look good when I saw him, Harry. He was pale and... it looked as if he hadn't eaten for ages. I don't know what to tell you Harry..." Neville trailed off looking invariably sad.

As my heart stopped beating in my chest I nodded, "Tell Sirius I'm on my way."

Neville nodded and disappeared from my fireplace.

There was an abysmal space in my chest where my heart should have been and goose bumps ran up and down my arms freely. No, not again! Not someone else that I cared for. Hermione, Dumbledore, Cedric, Luna and almost Ginny. I would not loose one more person! Ginny, having heard our conversation handed me a pair of trousers that I pulled on and grabbed my robe near the door and without bothering to put a shirt on, Apparated to St. Mungos.

"Sirius!" I called as I entered the hospital wing.

A figure met me in the hallways pressing a finger to his lips, "Be quiet fool, he sleeps!" The figure then took off in a billow of robes. Snape still hadn't changed.

I followed hastily, almost running to keep up with Snape's long strides. "What's wrong with him?"

"There is something called the will to live, Potter, and Remus has lost it. Given the circumstances, I don't blame him in the least."

With a heavy heart I agreed.

* * *

_'Remus'_

I stood in a blank black space. As I surveyed the area I knew what it was, I had been here many times and it had not changed, this black hole of emptiness and pain, this nothingness of my dreams. Angrily I screamed, swiped my fists against a wall I dared to appear. Pain shot through my hands as my fists did connect with something. I continued, beating my pain out into the wall, screaming my anger and shedding my tears. I didn't deserve to have nothing in the end! I was happy and in love and I had never asked for anything great in my life! I cursed the higher powers for taking her away from me, the one thing I wanted to keep above all, Hermione. I slumped ot what I perceived to be the ground.

Click, clack...

Confused, I lifted my head at the sound of footsteps. This place was empty, no one could come here, this was her place! I rose angrily to defend her spot in my heart.

Click, clack...

My heart stopped as a pair of Mary-Janes came into my view. Gentle wavy curls bounced into my view and a bright smile I hadn't seen in years. Her honey eyes greeted me, tears streaming down her face. I hit my knees on the ground as she ran to me, my breathe rushing from my lungs as I stared in complete shock. My heart beat wildly in my chest as all my strength left me, all I could do was stare and watch her, my sprite.

"Hermione," came my strangled whisper.

With a sob she pulled me into her arms, collapsing on top of me, throwing both of us to the ground. Her lips connected with mine and I felt it. That love, that connection, that missing piece of my life. Hermione, my Hermione! I moved my hand to the back of her neck and held her face against mine as the scenery around us burst into color and bright lights. Her pliant lips moved against mine as our tears mingled on our cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder as her fingers wound into my hair. The first smile in two years graced my face.

"You're a dream," I whispered when my lips left hers.

I heard a soft chuckle and turned my head, Albus Dumbledore was standing before me, almost shinning as brightly as the sun. Albus had died four months previous of natural causes. "Hello, Remus. Do tell Harry, I am most proud of him will you?"

"No, I'm not. I came to give you a message. Hold on long enough to say goodbye, say goodbye to Harry and to Sirius and let them all smile. We have forever, love. They deserve it; I'm here waiting for you."

"I don't understand." I said with a confused smile, glancing between Dumbledore and Hermione.

Hermione smiled at me taking my hand. We both stood up and she stepped into my embrace, turning me slightly. I turned and saw Hogwarts, in her prime, they way I remembered her from my school days. It was all here, I giggled with incessant joy. "Remus, love, you're dying. Go back, just for a moment, tell them goodbye. Let them know I'm here and I'm happy. Let them know you are going to be happy."

"Let Ron know that I will wait patiently for him." I turned to the dulcet tones of Luna Lovegood.

I nodded and turned back to Hermione. "How do I go back?" I asked. "I'll be able to come back right? You won't leave?"

Hermione's smile only grew brighter, "I will be here and you are too hurt to stay in their world any longer, lycanthropy finally caught up with you. Your body is deteriorating. Remus there is no lycanthropy here! Just tell them goodbye."

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing her lips as a bright flash encased me.

* * *

_'Harry'_

Snape and I had sped up our pace when we heard a great deal of noise being made. I skidded into the room to see Sirius crouching by Remus' bedside, Remus' hand in his. Nurses and Doctors were bent over the rest of his body, pointing their wands and performing spells that were lifting Remus' body off the bed, similar to muggle treatments when a person's heart stopped beating. My mouth went dry and a wave of panic threatened to overtake me.

"Is there anything?" I asked Sirius blatantly.

Sirius only turned towards me with a devastated look on his face and turned away from me. I turned when I heard footsteps falling on the tile and saw Ron running towards us.

"Harry!"

The Doctor turned to us, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Anger flared and I turned to him, "What do you mean! This man helped to get rid of Voldemort and there's nothing more you can..."

"Harry, stop screaming." came a gentle voice, one I had not heard in a long time.

All the movement in the room stopped and every one turned to the hospital bed.

"Remus!" Sirius breathed.

Remus smiled, really smiled at all of us! I was amazed and overjoyed at the same time.

"That's not possible, you're heart, it stopped!" the Doctor cried.

"Silence, imbecile!" Snape hissed "Miracle or not, close your trap!"

I watched as his eyes flooded with tears and his smile never wavered. "She told me to tell you..."

I inhaled sharply, knowing exactly who she was talking about as my own eyes stung. I was not going to doubt his countenance given his state and what the doctor had said, something strange was going on. Hermione! Next to me, I watched Ron go pale and put a hand over his mouth. I had never seen Ron cry! But I watched as a tear rolled down his face.

"She's happy. I found her, she found me, it doesn't matter. I am happy and I will see you all soon. I will see you again! It was so bright and she was there! Hogwarts was there, Dumbledore was there. Dumbledore said he was proud of you, Harry. Ron, Luna's waiting."

Tears were rolling down my face freely and Ron beside me was breathing erratically but he was smiling.

"Sirius, it's so beautiful. It's everything we could have ever wanted. I want to tell you more, but I have to go. I miss her so much and I know she's just waiting for me. Severus, no hard feelings?"

"Absolutely none, my friend," Snape said, bowing to Remus.

A dazzling smile lit up Remus' face as he hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius tried to hide the tears falling down his face, but he couldn't and he only smiled when Remus saw them. "I'll see you soon Padfoot."

"Soon, Moony."

Once Sirius released Remus, Remus laid back in the bed, seemingly tucking himself in for the night. How surreal that he would never wake again. "Oh and Harry, it's a girl."

I half laughed and half sobbed before throwing my arms around him and hugging him one last time. "I will miss you."

"As will I, Harry, as will I."

"Tell mum and dad that i miss them, and I love them." I whispered.

"I will."

I stepped back as Remus closed his eyes and exhaled...

"Goodbye," Severus whispered. "For now."

* * *

_'Remus'_

I felt my hand slid easily into her smaller grip and with a yell I picked her up and swung her around in a circle as she laughed above me.

"Oh my Hermione, how I have missed you." I screamed, not caring that Dumbledore was only a few feet away.

Hermione's smile seemed to light up the sky as she kissed me, "You don't have to anymore, my love."

There was thunderous applause and I turned to the other side to see a whole crowd of people. The front however, was headed by a black-haired mischief standing next to a red-headed woman. Lily and James! Cedric Diggory was laughing as his eyes sparkled. There were so many people!

Dumbledore chuckled, while he reached his hand into his pocket and pulling out a bag. "Candy?"

_Finis_

_

* * *

_

_A.N. Well you guys asked for and you got it. Sorry if it sucks! Meep! But this is kinda what I saw happening in the end and it's happy, yes? My work here is done. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It has taken me a long way. I had just begun to write fanfic when I started this and now I am most proud of it. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews, each and every single one. Now review my epilogue and make me a happy writer._

_TTFN_

_Seifersfire_


End file.
